


Needing to kiss to hide from bad guys

by chikraizyj



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a designer, BUT there will be hot scenes, But Im new on this so I probably suck at it, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, From Sex to Love, Hate to Love, I rated mature just in case, I will try to write rough sex, I will try to write sex at all but Im bad at it so SORRY if you dont like it in the future, IS A CRAZY MIX OF EVERYTHING, IT HAS DRAMA, It will not be sex only, Keith is a sexy mess, LOTS OF DRAMA AND FLUFFY AND ANGST AND HOT MOMENTS, MATURE but it really could be for teens and up, Rated M, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, broganes, kallura, lot of Drama, mature - Freeform, mature language, plance (sided), shadam (sided)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 61,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikraizyj/pseuds/chikraizyj
Summary: Allura did not turn her head, did not stop and simply walked more faster.Hesitant and insecure steps. But she forced herself to stand firm and continue. It could be a trick to stop her.Or it could be true.She simply looked straight ahead. Ignoring her followers getting closer step by step. She was already a few feets away to get to the main street. The light returned to welcome her and without realizing it, she was running. With her eyes, she scanned for a place to go, and assessed if it would be more convenient to cross the street or enter to a store that was full of people. Just to be more protected.She knew that she was the luckiest girl in the world when she saw a boy walking down. And thank heaven it was a handsome one. Tall, and strong. But he was not paying attention to his surroundings. And he was, maybe 10 feet away.Allura did not waste time."My love, I was looking for you!"Everything happened in a second. As quickly as the boy noticed her presence, his eyes opened wide and frowned, but Allura threw herself at that stranger, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.





	1. Needing to kiss to hide from bad guys

**Author's Note:**

> This story is formed based on an attempted murder / rape / assault. If such acts disturb you, do not read this story. Although it is not at all explicit and these acts are not commited, I would not like to recreate memories or unwanted emotions in the reader. There will be little mention of vulgar words. You are warned. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Inspired by 17. of this [prompt list](https://chikraizyj.tumblr.com/post/178832428548/prompt-list)

* * *

 

The impact of the heels against the marble floor echoed down the hall. Offices, desks and papers, designs and magazines was Allura’s scenario... her second home.

All day, and most of the nights.

"I'm finishing editing a cover but Shiro will pick me up in a few minutes. Are you sure you don’t want to wait? We can take you to your place" asked a voice behind her.

Allura turned around.  
"Do not worry. I'm going to take a taxi” she answered, smiling at him in gratitude.

The man did not seem convinced. "Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes and waved her hand. "Have a nice night, Adam. Do not stay up so late."

Her friend and partner dismissed her with the same gesture. "Be careful. Text me when you get home.”

Allura smiled briefly and went on her way. No music, no typing of computers, no sound of printers, no roars and commands from the witch- boss, no smell of the coffee, no footsteps of employees... Everything was dead. The building was closed; and everyone was gone. Even Romelle had left and had not notified her. But, Allura would deal with her beloved friend later.

Her feet began to hurt. And how not? She had been with them since early in the morning. Allura cursed under her breath for not having brought her comfortable shoes in her purse.

Because running all day, serving Honerva as a slave was very tiring.

With her purse slung over her shoulder and her head held high, she said good-bye to the concierge who gave her a friendly smile and left.

The cold invaded her body, ice made wind stabbed every pore of her skin. Although it was to be expected, since she wore a long-sleeved shirt, not very warm, a tube skirt, which stand out her curves, long leather-colored stockings, and high-heeled boots. She had left her scarf in the office, so silly. Her teeth chattered in response.

It was winter, after all. Beautiful Christmas lights made a show along with the stars of the night sky. Magical, seemed the city that never sleeps. And its people, walking up and down, right and left, were too busy to notice.

She could ask for a taxi, but it really was not that far from her apartment, she thought. Ten minutes walk. She could use some fresh and cold air...

Although this cold was competing with the icy attitude of her boss. She trembled a bit at that. The  
famed fashion editor-in-chief and designer of the Quintessence magazine.

'The heels is elegance itself made a thing' would say Honerva. That cold and deadly goddess of fashion, sharp as a blade.

So she would walk, even if that meant walking in high heels, each step killing her slowly.

She never thought that being a designer and fashion editor would be so complicated until she was given the opportunity to work for a period of time with the magazine. It was her dream, to be part of the most recognized magazine in the whole country... but it was exhausting.

Allura was still sane because of Adam and Shiro... even though the latter she got to know him thanks to Adam. And Romelle...was an incredible art director with whom have made a beautiful friendship... and her clothing choice improved since her appearance.

Slowly, the lights went away. As if the shadows devoured the magical flames of the city. That peculiar smell of the town was replaced by reek, urine, garbage, alcohol...

A chill ran down her back. This was the part she did not like about the trip. The lights on this street were damaged and she had to cross a dark alley to get to her place. Taking two deep breaths, her nose wrinkled but she continued.

That pathway between the two buildings that connected to the street of her apartment was a very dangerous one. The step of her heel against the concrete was the only thing heard through that black, dirty and smelly hall. It was long, damp and narrow. The right wall of the alley was one side of a building and the left side of the alley consisted of a back door, that of a badly named Neon.

And Allura was the luckiest girl in the world, of course. She knew it the moment she saw by the corner of her eye, the door wide open just two steps after she had passed it.

And not one man came out... two men came out.

 They looked at her. Both of them. From top to bottom.

Allura tensed and turned her stare. Cold sweat hugged her body. Without looking very obvious, she quickened her pace. Two pair of steps were heard behind her. She looked in her purse for the pepper spray and the knife... neither of them was there. She had left it in the bag she wore yesterday.

A malevolent laugh echoed through the place and Allura swallowed hard.

"Going somewhere?” slurred the man, getting closer.

Allura did not answer. She was reaching the main street, where everyone was. And she must hurry because if she that men trapped her inside that alley, no one would help... no one would do anything. Nobody would save her.

"Long and sweet legs there" the predatory voice of that man was dark enough to shout mentally to her legs to accelerate the step.

About 60 more steps.

"Fuck... walk slower, you slut."

_Shit, shit, shit._

She could have stopped and slapped him, whoever he was. But Allura was smart. Two men against one, drunk and strong. And she was wearing heels, to her disgrace. So she fell silent and said nothing. She would not waste time. She was not going to risk her life.

40 steps more.

"Catch her, you moron.”

Allura stifled a scream inside her throat. She was already getting there. 30 steps. She fastened her pace. Not thinking about how close their steps were.

"Stop or I'll shoot you."

Her heart stopped beating.

Allura did not turn her head, did not stop and simply walked more faster.  
Hesitant and insecure steps. But she forced herself to stand firm and continue. It could be a trick to stop her.

Or it could be true.

She simply looked straight ahead. She was already a few feet away from the main street. The light returned to welcome her and without realizing it, she was running.  With her eyes, she scanned for a place to go, and assessed if it would be more convenient to cross the street or enter to a store that was full of people. Just to be more protected.

 She knew that she was the luckiest girl in the world when she saw a boy walking down. And thank heaven it was a handsome one. Tall, and strong. But he was not paying attention to his surroundings. And he was, maybe 10 feet away.

"Stop bitch," growled one.

Allura did not waste time.

"My love, I was looking for you!"

Everything happened in a second. As quickly as the boy noticed her presence, his eyes opened wide and frowned, but Allura threw herself at that stranger, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

She could only pray that was enough to scare off the men following her.

 Tension.

The stranger was tense and paralyzed.

The boy grabbed her by the waist, to pull her away. Allura tightened that grip and simply lingered there. In a few long seconds, which seemed eternal, his lips slowly gave way.

After a moment, Allura cut the kiss... if that could be called a kiss. And then, she dared to look at the stranger’s face.

The boy... his face was indecipherable. Embarrassed? Angry? Confused? His lips were parted, his brows knitted in confusion, and his eyes...

For Altea... what had she done? Her cheeks warmed.

Then she remembered why she had kissed him in the first place.

Allura looked around for those two men. Finding no trace, she frowned. Only the noise of the street, cars, the lights of the city shining and many people heading to wherever they went. Where are they?

"They crossed the street and left," snapped the boy, as if he had read exactly the question she was asking herself.

Chills ran down her spine. She wished the earth would open and swallow her. Kissing a stranger... how could she thought of it? Allura took the courage to check him attentively, and she appreciated his so defined jaw, his long neck, his shoulders not exaggeratedly wide and his worked and fit torso. Even in that black coat, something old-fashioned though, she could notice muscular arms and dared to look down his long legs, Allura captured the shape of possible athlete's legs.

He was a head taller than her.

She shook her head and tried to find the words. "I-I... I am sorry about this."

The stranger raised an eyebrow, evaluating her closely with his penetrating eyes. "Did they touch you?" he growled, his voice deep and harsh. Rage, cold determination.

Allura sighed, feeling relief in her chest. So the boy had saved her an explanation. All right. This would be easy. The tension in her shoulders decreased. "No.” She cleared her throat. "Did any of them carry a gun?"

The boy frowned.

"I don’t remember seeing any," he commented, directing his eyes to where they had gone.

It had been a lie to stop her.

To stop her and...

Allura realized.

They could have rapped her.

They could have killed her.

What would have happened if...

They...

She felt short of breath. She felt the strength of her legs lose, wobble. Her stomach twitched and for a moment, she tasted her lunch in her mouth. Her heart was beating fast, echoing inside her head. She took a step back, seeking balance. Her eyes were open, but she did not detect anything. Only moving silhouettes...

They were going to hurt her.

"Hey... hey... relax" the voice, now soft, of the stranger kissed her thoughts. Allura focused her sight and saw him approach her, hesitantly. She took another step back. The unnamed guy did not press anymore, however, the lines wrinkled on his forehead were a sign of concern. "You are safe here" he assured her. "Take a breath... you are okay.”

Allura did it.

The boy nodded and watched her closely. He was not checking her out, no. He was examining her face and expressions. Until his gaze fell on her eyes. Allura noticed, his eyes were deep like the night sky with no stars. She held her breath.

The cell phone vibrated on her phone.

Breaking the eye contact, she pulled it out and answered.

" **I told you to call me when you get home.** " An annoying Adam, questioned in the other line.

 _Quiznack_. Allura swallowed before answering. "Oh right..."

" **Where are you?** "

I was about to be raped, I kissed a stranger and now I do not know if I'll get home alive. Allura bit her lip. "Home?"

" **Home?** "

 _Lie with efficiency, stupid_.

"Mmm ... yes?"

Silence " **Has anyone told you how bad a liar you are?** "

 _Yes. But apparently, the theater classes did not help at all._ She was still the same horrible liar as always. "I got home. Do not worry I just forgot to call you."

" **And you are not lying.** "

"No" she said, shrilly.

Silence Then a sigh of surrender. " **Well... okay then. Tomorrow at 6:30.** "

 _What_?

"It was not 7:00?"

" **The witch called, is 6:30 now**."

"Quiznack" She had get up earlier. "Thanks. Have a nice night."

" **You too, liar.** ”

When she hung up, the boy was still behind her, about 5 long steps away. His hair, which reached no higher than his neck, moved with the wind.

She just wanted to go home. "Well... guess I will go now."

The boy nodded again, his face neutral. "Let me take you home."

She swallowed hard. "No need. I'm okay. "

The stranger raised an eyebrow. "A few minutes ago you almost entered into a panic attack and you don’t know if those men are watching."

_He got a point. But what if he has bad intentions._

"I'm not your--"

"Take this" he said, handing her a knife he took out of nowhere. Allura almost choked. "I will take you home and if you think I could hurt you in anyway, use it against me."

 _Who was this guy? Did he lose his mind?_ "Like... can I use it right now?"

A glimmer adorned his eyes. "If you consider I'm crossing the line and I'm going to hurt you, then go ahead."

_This guy was crazy._

_And handsome_.

So, she slowly took the knife from his hands and put it on her purse. Still the expression on that boy’s face was stone. She did not know if he was satisfied, upset, or simply there was nothing. Cold as ice.

They started walking. Allura thought if it would be a good idea to guide him to her building, and after that, he would leave and she would never see him again.

Good.

"Again... sorry for kissing you."

"I understood why you did it," he said, looking at the cars traveling on the road. "What I don’t understand is why you took that route, though. Many things have happened in that alley” he questioned, catching a glimpse of her, surreptitiously, with the corner of his eyes.

She knew damn well people have died there. And the police did nothing. But, she had crossed that alley before and nothing had happened.

"That happens when we live in a society where women are not safe" snapped.

"Men have also been killed in that alley” he snapped back. Allura was about to say something when he went on. "Unfortunately, women who doesn’t know how to protect themselves, like you, have been the biggest case."

“If we, women, were not exposed to so many dangers, we would not have the need to know how to defend ourselves.”

”Well, in reality, we are all exposed to dangers. Both, women and men. Deal with that.” 

"Thus."

"Thus..." cut him, looking straight in her eyes, emphasizing his sentence. "Both, woman and man, must learn to defend themselves and be more cautious."

"Or, we can inculcate in society to not commit crimes and mold values and respect" she crossed her arms and glared at him. "A better humanity." And in her inner self, she asked to the most sacred thing, to invent more comfortable heels, too. Her feet hurt.

"Difficult," he replied, his eyebrows knotting together. "If there is good, evil will always be there as well. I understand your point. But it will take a lot to mold a society like that, so it’s preferable that you know how to defend yourself if it happens again and there is nobody to help you.”

Allura snorted, not only because of what she had just heard, because those words were already familiar enough but because the wind was cold. The boy made a man bun while he continued saying, "The world is too broken to fix, but it’s not impossible. And by the way, if you want to mold a good society, go ahead. But always be prepared if things get... like today."

Allura narrowed her eyes at his direction. He simply looked forward without flinching.

And even though he looked so good with that man bun, he was right.

She had refused to take classes. As much as her father insisted. But that was no longer the case. "What is your name?"

"What’s yours?"

"Answer first."

The boy let out a low laugh. "First you kiss me and now giving me orders? That's not how it works.”

Allura let out a snarl but then the thin line of her lips lifted a little. "My name is Allura."

"Allura," he repeated, as if he could taste the name on his lips. She nodded. "Keith."

 "Keef?"

The guy shot her a glare. "Keith."

"Keith."

He nodded.

_Oh... Okay, then._

"Do you practice any sport, Keith?"

Keith stared at her for a few seconds, but looked down. "I'm a martial arts and boxing trainer."

 _Oh wow... how modest_. "That's why such a fit body."

"What?"

"What?"

"Did you say something?"

She did not say that out loud, did she?

"Mmm..." The color red adorned her cheeks, "oh, look! We arrived!” About time. This was getting awkward.

“I know” he said, opening the lobby’s door and walking inside the building.

Allura blinked, one, two and three times. When she realized Keith was on his way to the elevator, she followed him. “Where are you going?”

Keith stopped and turned to her. "So you don’t recognize me" concluded, crossing his arms as well.

Allura tilted her head. "Excuse me?"

The thin line of his mouth curved a little. "I live in the same floor, five doors away from yours."

_No way. He got to be lying._

Allura lifted her chin. "Which floor do I-"

"5B."

"Oh."

"Yeah ... I live in 5G." Keith scratched his neck.

 _Just perfect. Humiliating._ That was what the night had been. After she had to kiss a stranger, ending up living in the same quiznacking building. How would she look at him in the face now?

Without saying anything, she launched into a walk again, ignoring him completely.

She just wanted to go home.

Allura passed by the reception desk, gave the receptionist a forced smile, and pressed the button on the elevator. Did not work.

"The elevator is damaged, Miss Allura," said a voice at her side, combing his mustache with his fingers. "You will need to take the stairs."

 _Awesome_.

"Thank you, Coran."

And so she headed for the stairs and Keith was already ahead by some steps.

She followed step by step and cursed the moment she decided to put on heels. From tomorrow on, she would go to work in sports shoes.

Honerva would kill her, if she did.

But she rather been killed by Honerva than been killed in hands on those men earlier... She let out a sigh. Allura did not even thank him. And if it had not been for him, she might not be here.

After an eternal torture climbing the stairs, finally reached the fifth floor. She saw Keith, as he had said, a few doors away, opening his apartment with the keys in hands.

"Keith, wait!"

He turned his head and frowned. Allura noticed how he watched intensely every step until she approached him.

With the light from the hall, she could see it more clearly. His black hair reached above his shoulders, now that he undid his manbun,  and it was messy. Defined features, a small nose, broad eyebrows and his lips, molded lines. Those lips... she had kissed them. She remembered feeling them soft and warm. Allura blushed, not knowing if it was because of the shame, or other. The most shocking thing were his eyes. They were not black but, indigo violet. She had never seen similar eyes.

"What a small world, right?" She said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Indeed," he replied, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. “What do you want?”

"Look..." she began, her voice trembling, "again, I'm sorry this happened. And I really wanted to thank you, for not rejecting me. And for bringing me here... or I brought you? Since, we end up living in the same building and—"

"I can help you" interrupted Keith, before she started rambling.

Allura blinked once, then another. "Help me?"

Keith pocked his hands on his jeans. "I guess, if you want. I can give you some lessons about personal defense."

Allura bit her bottom lip. "Well, I do not think—"

"I can teach your boyfriend too, if he does not know how to fight."

Allura tilted her head. "Which boyfriend?"

Keith opened his eyes wide, surprise could have peeked through them, but then his unreadable mask settled on his face. "The one who called..."

"Oh... that's just Adam. A friend” she clarified, with a sweet smile.

The dark haired guy did not show any emotion. Just nodded. "Well... in that case, is just you. Are you interested?”

Allura frowned. After a few seconds, she replied. “Why?”

He shrugged. “I guess I don’t want to find out that my neighbor was murdered or raped. And I’m just trying to avoid the guilt I would feel, when I could have helped in the first place.”

Allura snorted, her hands on her hip. “A work of charity for your own benefit.”

“You can take it like that, maybe.”

This guy ended up being something mysterious and undoubtedly attractive... dangerous? He did not seem like it. But, after all that had happened today, Allura wanted to get away from all danger.

Allura took the knife out her purse, the one he had given to her earlier and extended it to him.

"Keep it" he replied, his hands hidden on his pockets. "Tomorrow I'll teach you how to use it.”

"You will not use it to kill me, right?"

 Keith let out a laugh. A real and honest laugh. "I can’t believe you’re asking me that." Allura, despite melting internally for that tender sound of his, she remained serious. "If you feel uncomfortable, we can practice in my gym."

Allura rose an eyebrow. “Your gym?”

“Yeah, I give classes since I’m a trainer... like a told you.”

Allura twitched her nose. "I think my place is okay, if there is no problem. When are you available?"

Keith let out a sigh and leaned in the doorway. "I can accommodate to your convenience."

Allura could have sworn to see a glimpse of flirting in his tone, and a strange glimmer in his eyes. She bit her lip.

"Then tomorrow, 8:00."

His expression, unreadable. Keith just nodded. "Good."

What she was doing... she did not have an idea. After kissing a stranger, she accepted to take classes. Could she trust him? She did not know. But, she also needed to know how to defend herself. And if Keith offered to help her, it was discourteous to recline. And more now, when she had been a bit hard and harsh with him.

Allura turned to walk to her door. However, she did not hear any movement behind her... no lock opening, no struggle... so when she pulled out the keys and opened the door of her apartment, she turned around to see who had saved her life.

She was pleasantly surprised that Keith was there, staring at her with his dark, calculating gaze.

Allura said goodbye with her hand.

Despite the distance, she saw a smile forming on his face. "Bring comfortable clothes” he opened his door and before getting in, he said “Try to not get killed tomorrow.” 

 

Allura rolled her eyes. “I make no promises.”


	2. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her eyes slid to the box. She had the chance to check again and read what the papers were about. 
> 
> There in that box were some of her answers. 
> 
> Keith left her there to prove her and her curiosity.
> 
> But she did not needed that. She will get the answers from him. If Allura decided to keep meeting with him... she was going to think about it.
> 
> Who are you, Keith Kogane?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLAAAAAAAAA!  
> Sorry for the late update. I’m on my final and barely have time to read. Besides, this story was supposed to be one chapter but since you asked for more, there it is. And I think I will write from 5-6 chapters more. I planned a good story here. So, hope you keep reading. Specially with our new character! 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes, again, hablo español. And please, leave kudos or comments so I know you guys are there xD 
> 
>  
> 
> Have a nice and beautiful Christmas. Where I live, Christmas starts in November 1 and ends at February 14 hahahahaha so keep that excited Christmas spirit! 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading my senseless works.

 

8:00  
...  
8:10  
...  
8:11  
...  
8:15  
...  
8:20

 

"Can you stop?"

 

Allura slid her blue eyes to the owner of the voice without moving. "What do you mean?"

 

Adam narrowed his eyes at his best friend. "You have been checking the clock for the last hour. You make me nervous.”

 

Allura bit her pencil. She was nervous. And Allura did not know why. Perhaps because of that indigo eyes, so dark and mysterious that stole her sleep last night.

 

She could not stop recreating yesterday night in her mind. Their conversation floating around and around. She could have answered so many other things, reacted differently... but, it was too late to think about that. However, she could not stop imagining all the scenarios set up for tonight; the lessons.

 

Her reasonable self told her it was crazy to let an stranger enter to her house. Actually, she recognized it was a crazy move. But something about him... made her feel okay.

 

She shook her head, pushing her thoughts away. "Do you have any idea why Honerva did not make it to the photoshoot this morning?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

 

Her friend rolled his eyes. "I jus—“

 

Someone rumbled in their office, a silhouette came in like a bolt of lightning. "Lotor is here and wants a meeting _now_."

 

Adam's face wrinkled. "Like... now?"

 

Romelle glared at him. "Like, right now."

 

Adam growled, but he shot out of the office. Allura got up immediately, stretched her skirt and ran to her friend. Romelle scanned her from top to bottom then she fixed her hair that apparently was not worthy of the presence of the fashion and editor in chief’s son of the Quintessence magazine.

 

Her lips curved up. "Thanks."

 

Romelle gave Allura a forced smile. "Excellent combination. It looks attractive and highlights your eyes."

 

Although it was a rather cold observation, Allura knew the reason. She could feel Romelle’s tension. While most women drooled over Lotor, Romelle detested him to death. And simply the mention of his name ruined her day. According to her, Lotor knocked down her younger brother with his car. Despite the security of her statement, and that the accident occurred on the street in front of the magazine building, it was never possible to prove who was responsible and there was no evidence, since the cameras on the street were not recording. So it was her brother’s word against Lotor’s word. At least, his brother was fine and Romelle did not loose her job.

 

For Allura, Lotor was in the mid line. She had only seen him a few times and from distance because he did not used to visit the Quintessence building often. Today, however, perhaps she would see him closer.

 

The meeting room was full. Allura had never seen so much employee in one place. Romelle made her way among the crowd and she followed her.

 

Then, the glass doors opened and a woman with pink fushia hair entered, walking in her high heels with the same security as if it were flip flops; an enviable manage.

 

Then he entered.

 

Allura did not remember him being so... _good looking_.

 

His hair was long, his eyes were green or blue, by the distance she could not distinguish what color they were. He was also tall... maybe two heads taller than her. Fit.

 

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen."

 

His voice was... sexy. Sweet to the ear and seductive. Allura had never heard a sound so... so...

 

"As you know, my mother is absent today. I notify you that she will be absent for a month. Therefore, she has put me in charge of running the magazine."

 

Murmurs and whispers were the response of the employees. Lotor watched them with the same coldness as his mother. "I know that my mother can be... demanding and perfectionist. But, without a doubt, that... precise vision is what has taken her to what she is now. And I'm sure, if many of you followed or understood her vision, you would not be here, but much higher.”

 

"Please, shut up" muttered Romelle, rolling her eyes. "Pretty words full of cr—“

 

"Romelle!" Allura rustled. Thanks heavens that she was the one who heard and no one else. She turned her attention to Lotor.

 

"But this is your opportunity. To prove yourself. I'm not like my mother. I want to be better. But this magazine will not become better without your talents. Therefore, let's do our best. If you are here, it is because you have sufficient potential. And even if I'm only here a month, I want it to be the best month of this magazine.”

 

 _Wow_... Allura find herself nodding in agreement. _That was... actually nice. Motivational and inspiring._

 

"I need a new image for this month's cover. Editors, you will send a cover to my mail before 1:00. Photographers, send your best pieces, original and edited; at the same hour. I want the edited articles that are planned to be published in the office before 3 o'clock in the afternoon, writers. The winter fashion show begins in three weeks. Designers, at 2:00 I want pieces in color, at least drafts. And I want new colors, new combinations. We are on Christmas, red, white and green are old.” In a blink, the meeting room was emptying. Allura tried to make her way through her workmates to leave when Lotor barked, "Who was in charge of the photoshoot this morning?"

 

Her feet stop moving, she was paralyzed. But, somehow Allura turned to him and found the voice to say: "I did— I mean, with Adam."

 

Lotor followed her voice in the crowd and when he visualized her, his eyes examined her completely. She could feel his eyes tracing her body, like a snake skimming on her skin. "Bring the pieces to the office in 15 minutes."

 

Adam, who appeared out of nowhere, cleared his throat and stood beside his friend. "I can send them to your email, if you like.”

 

Lotor raised an eyebrow at Allura’s companion and shot a scathing glare. A few seconds passed when slid his eyes towards Allura. "Your name.”

 

She took a deep breath. "Allura."

 

A grin formed in his lips. "Like I said, I will see you in my office in 15 minutes, Miss Allura."

 

And without further ado, he left the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Whenever Allura went to Honerva's office she felt tension. Scared, nervous, stressed. A grief in her shoulders and a restlessness in her chest.

 

This time, it was a _different_ tension.

 

When she opened the door, the first thing she saw was the silhouette of a girl, thin, with enviable curves and a beautiful long fushia pink hair collected in a ponytail.

 

The same one that was with him in the meeting.

 

The girl was sitting on Lotor's lap, unfazed, with her hands around Lotor’s neck and the latter had his hands laid careless on her thighs.

 

_Quiznack, quiznack, quiznack._

 

The pinkie girl gave Allura a smile, Cheshire cat smile. Allura opened her eyes wide and she felt the panic kicking in. 

 

_A pretty... compromising position._

 

Lotor's eyes were sharp as a sword. "Next time, please, knock the door."

 

_Quiznack I'm so stupid._

 

"I-I'm so-"

 

"Leave us, Ezor."

 

Allura tried to ignore the warmth of her cheeks and forced herself to walk to Honerva’s desk.

 

_This is so embarrassing._

 

The girl named Ezor wore a very short skirt and a button-down shirt, mid open. Ezor looked her down and up, with a horribly neutral expression. Then, she rose from Lotor’s lap and with an almost immortal grace, left the room.

 

Lotor had not taken his eyes off Allura. And when Allura met his gaze, blue sky, so... warm and cold at the same time. So...  maleficent. He was made by Aphrodite herself.

 

Allura did not know if she was breathing.

 

"Here are the pictures." She held out the folder with trembling hands.

 

Lotor took the envelope and delicately opened it. He took a glance at the photos for a few moments and then turned to her. "Take a seat, Miss Allura."

 

_He had an accent. British, maybe. Sensual._

 

"Are the pictures of your liking?"

 

"Spectacular," he replied, noting the next photo. He bit his lip, narrowing his eyes at what he had in hands. "Although, they do not convince me."

 

The words she _hated_ the most. She hated to fail the works. Allura raised an eyebrow but somehow she held the patience with her. "Could you, please, comment on—“

 

"You made these pictures perfect for my mother's eye. Now, I want you to see through me. I want something sensual, and reserved. Attractive, and Christmas. Young. I want new faces."

 

Allura shrank in her seat. "Do you want another model?"

 

Lotor shook his head. "I want other shots, another model, and other clothes. Those clothes are very ordinary. The colors are perfect. Who chose the clothes and their tones?"

 

"I designed it."

 

Lotor's lips curled into a charming smile... that hid so many things. Allura could have fainted right there. "I want clothes more... new. I want a style I've never seen before.” Honerva's son stands up elegantly and walks towards her, slowly. Allura did not conceal when she examined him from head to toe. He wore formal black trousers and a turquoise blue long-sleeved shirt with open collar buttons.

 

As a glimpse of something that would have happen if she had not interrupted.

 

"Miss Allura..." his voice caresses her name. "I took the liberty to see your other works. You have an excellent eye and your designs are spectacular. A young woman with a lot of potential. You have been here for a year and have covered my mothers demands in a wonderful way.” He strokes his index finger against his lower lip. "Now, let me guide you. Let me do it my way.”

 

Allura felt her heart beat against her chest. She tried not to react to his words and sound calm when she replied: "What do you wish?"

 

* * *

 

 

  
"You're late."

 

Keith was freshly bathed. Allura could distinguish the smell of the shapoo in his hair, wet, still dripping. He wore a sleeveless shirt that highlighted those muscular arms that the coat hid the night before. Very worked. Then, that loose pant that reached the knee, revealing those legs, juicier and fatter than hers. He was barefoot, too. He had giant feet. She look up his face. But, his face, oh his face. Today she got the chance to read it. It was irritation that adorned his features.

 

But, in spite of everything, he looked good. _Handsome, she could say._

 

She had chosen the only thing she had. Sports leggings and a sport bra... pink. And she had combed her long, wild hair in a ponytail.

 

"Really?" snorted Allura, showing him a piece of paper that minutes before she had found stuck against the door of her apartment. " _'My place'_. You could not just wait? Why your place? We made a deal last night.”

 

Keith lifted her chin and looked her up and down. Oh... she knew that pose. She does it all the time. Pride and challenge. "We made a deal, yes. Lessons at 8:00 o’clock not at 9:00. I was not going to stand for an hour in front of your door" he snapped, crossing his arms. "And, there is a space here that would be fine for today."

 

Allura let out a tired sigh. "I was at work. Sorry."

 

Keith clenched his jaw and if looks could kill, she would be killed by now. After a few seconds, he stepped aside. "Are you gonna get in?”

 

Allura rolled her eyes, but took one step in and then another.

 

_If he was in a bad mood, she was afraid to say that now they were two in a bad mood._

 

His apartment was, what she thought it would be. The walls were dark blue, and white. His furniture was black and his kitchen were in gray and black tones. The curtains were the same color. And in his living room, there was a wine-colored carpet. No Christmas ornament was visible, nor a tree. It was simple and modern, but dark. Very opposite to her apartment, colored by creams, blue and pink and decorated with Christmas.

 

_And it has a strange smell... it seemed like lavender._

 

Keith opened a door, just about 10 feet away from the living room and entered. The apartments included two rooms and a bathroom. She supposed that he would use one room to make a gym.

 

And it was right. It was a small gym. He had a punching bag, somehow broken, hanging on the roof. Also a mannequin from the chest up, and there were three machines. One was a treadmill, another was a weight lifting machine, and then there was an olympic bar. She knew the latter. She has a friend who was a gymnast. When she practiced gymnastics a few years ago.

 

  
Keith turned to look for something in the closet. "Okay, so first I want at least, to measure your strength and what do you know."

 

Allura sat on the floor and stretched her hands until she touched her feet. "I do not know anything."

 

“Let’s begin, then.” Keith turned to her with some spar gloves on. "Get up and punch me."

 

We had not even started and he was already barking orders. I will punch you, oh yes, in your quiznacking pretty face.

 

But, she just took a deep breath, if like doing that she will receive patience. "We will not warm up first?"

 

Keith rolled his eyes.  "You warmed up enough getting here by the stairs.”

 

Groaning, Allura stood up and lift her chin. "If you are mad at me, then—"

 

"I'm not mad at you."

 

"Well, your rude attitude and annoyed expression say otherwise."

 

Keith let out a huff. "This is my happy face. Deal with it. Now, punch.”

 

Allura did not hesitated.

 

_It was a pity she had not hit him in the face._

 

So she punched his gloves. Just once. With all her strength.

 

Keith raised an eyebrow, not really surprised. Allura, however, did not wait for an answer from him.

 

_And again. One two. One, one, one. One two. One two._

 

She struck harder every time. His sparring pads were soft against her knuckles, at least at the beginning. After a minute punching him, it did not seem so smooth against her skin anymore. She put less strength in her punches, she did not want to break her hand and miss the opportunity that Lotor had offered her.

 

"It hurts?"

 

Allura stopped and winced at response.

 

Keith stepped forward and took off his gloves. Then, he took the boldness of gripped her wrist and check it. She shudder when she felt how gently he stroke his thumb on her knuckles. That simple gesture made her feel... a tingle.

 

His features were so soft and... angelic. 

 

And he was so undeciphrelabe. A mystery.

 

"It's because you are doing it the wrong way" he said, his voice soft to her ears. "Put your fingers like this" he showed her, positioning her fingers correctly. "Now, when you're going to hit, try not to put force on the wrist, you'll end up breaking it. The feet should be more open, level them with your shoulders."

 

Allura did what he indicated. Keith nodded. "Now what?"

 

Keith cocked his head. "Hit harder, please. One, one-two, one-two-three, one.”

 

 _Good. Then again. And harder._ Allura tried, actually tried. The sweat was already down her forehead. Her irregular breathing was a sign of the poor physical condition she had. She was doing the same for a few minutes and she wanted to stop. Her arms began to hurt. Her knuckles ached, though it was a different kind of pain.

 

Keith took a step back. "Stop."

 

"What is wrong?"

 

"Let's check what you got down there" he replied, pointing to her hips.

 

But that sounded so... inappropriate. She tried to hold back the laughter. "You mean my legs, right?"

 

His face lit up. " _What_ did you think I was talking about?”

 

Allura felt her cheeks heat up. Her heartbeat was like a drill against her chest. Maybe because of the exercise. "What you want me to do?"

 

"Kick me."

 

_Oh, perfect._

 

Not even Keith could completely dodge the strength of her leg against his left arm. The hit was so hard that Keith had to look for balance.

 

And for the first time in the night, he really smiled. A satisfied or surprised smile "You have strength in those legs. Let's do this.” 

 

He explained the weak points of the human being and how to attack them. He showed her, even, how to control the intensity of the blows, punches and hits. And so they did other exercises. Kicking the mannequin at different points, the boxing bag and Allura found it easier to use her legs to defend herself.

 

Half an hour later she was kicking the manikin when she felt Keith's hands grab her by the waist. Allura gasped as his sudden touch. His big hands pressed her against him. So close, that her ass felt his man package, because of their thin clothing. Something in her lower stomach, sent electric currents thorough her skin.

 

_They were so close._

 

Keith smelled great, mint and something else. Allura had a weakness for male perfumes.

 

"Work on your stance, Allura" he said, against her ear, his breath crashing against her neck, causing a zoo revolt in her stomach. It was the first time he said her name today. Keith's right hand crawled over her body, like a gentle caress. Gently, but firmly, he placed his hand between her thighs... she arched her back and hit his chest. Firm, hard, so hard... Keith spread her legs. Allura moaned under her breath. His voice was rough, a hoarse whisper. "Level your legs with your shoulders, or you'll fall."

 

 _Quiznack. So... tempting to just turn around and push him against the wall._ Allura knew, felt the waters of her body threatening to free itself from her being.

 

She must not have felt that way at his touch. Allura was willing to... turn around and put an end to that tension, and run away at the same time.

 

 _So wrong thoughts._ She just needed to get out of there. _What is wrong with me?_

 

"How long will this meeting take?" she managed to say, her voice trembling.

 

Keith's hands left her body. He cleared his throat. "Do you have something pending to do?"

 

Allura had to get out of there now. She had to sleep. Tomorrow was another day and surely it would not be this... strange. 

 

She took the audacity to turn to him and crossed her arms. "It is none of your business."

 

Keith's expression was unreadable. His eyes burned her skin. They devoured her. They penetrated her soul. They read her. No one had made her feel so vulnerable in a simple glance. Not even Lotor had that power. Why did she think of Lotor now?

 

Allura was confused.

 

"This is my number," he said, extending a piece of paper that he took out of his pocket. "Call me or text me at what time we will meet tomorrow."

 

Allura bit her lip. "Maybe at 7:00."

 

Keith sighed and combed his messy hair with his hand. "Will you be here at seven?"

 

"I promise."

 

"7:00 then."

 

Allura did not even say thank you when she launched out of that room. Her legs were trembling and her heart was racing. She did not understand what was happening to her. Keith had not done anything wrong. Well, the way he touched her was... intimate and personal. But, if he was her trainer, he should touch her to teach her, right?

 

The problem was that... she enjoyed that touch. And she did not even know Keith.

 

_Who was Keith?_

 

 _She did not even know the guy and she was at his place, letting her feel that way. She was crazy_.

 

Allura was one step away from the door when she saw something on the kitchen counter. And she knew she was a meddler but at the time she recognized it for herself, she had already made her way to the kitchen and taken that plaque in her hands.

 

Special Recognition...

 

_Keith Kogane_

 

It was not just one, they were about 10 plaques and certifications on the box over the counter.

 

Acknowledgments, certificates and medals. A mess of them, and there was another box on the floor. It seemed that Keith was ordering or cleaning and took this out.

 

All those things belonged to The Galaxy Garrison.

 

She knew its logo. She _knew_ those three signatures, Iverson's, Sam Holt's and the last third signature... She knew how to replicate the last one.

 

The Galaxy Garrison was a military, educational and independent organization. It was divided by the students and the members of the organization. It was led by Sam Holt and was in charge of providing training and knowledge to the future cadets to become astroexplorers.

 

The format was different from any university but, the goal was to come out with a degree and diploma in hand. And if you were lucky, having the opportunity to join the member team at the Galaxy Garrison and work there.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

Allura turned around. Despite Keith's harsh tone, his hard expression and that pout on his lips that showed his disapproval, she was not afraid of him. Not a bit. "You... graduated from the Garrison?"

 

Keith slowly lowers his eyes to the plate in his hands. "It's none of your business" he snapped approaching her.

 

_Touché. She deserved that answer._

 

Allura, however, did not give up. She placed the plate where it was. And she took a glance to all the other things inside the box. Everything had his name and— before she could read a word, Keith took her gently by the arm to turn her toward him. Allura was surprised that he was so gentle and suave, after his harsh expression and clenched jaw showed the opposite.

 

And again, she lost herself in that indigo eyes. Keith had stolen a piece from the night sky and kept in his eyes.

 

"You are a cadet?"

 

The creased lines of his forehead disappeared. However, those eyes were cold and deadly when Keith took a step forward. Enough to break any space between them. Allura arched her back against the kitchen counter.

 

So close. 

 

Keith leaned down to her. A few inches more... just a little more and their lips would meet. Allura reminded herself to breathe and her stomach flustered as his closeness.

 

Like a lion, ready to hunt its prey.

 

_Why he had to be so provocative?_

 

The worst of all was, Allura liked it. "How do you know about the Galaxy Garrison?"

 

Allura found herself smiling, a challenging smile. "I asked first."

 

Keith swallowed hard, but his eyes did not take off hers. "I have the right not to answer any of your questions."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because."

 

The mysterious Keith. The provocative and mysterious Keith. That beautiful pale skin, shaved his beard, his delicate pink lips... and he was so... so...

 

Allura's nostrils flared as she grind her teeth. "I know nothing about you and here I am. I trusted you enough to come and take your lessons."

 

"I don’t know anything about you, and here you are. I trusted enough to bring you to my house. I think we both sacrifice our security for a common good.”

 

"I'm not a murderer nor a thief."

 

"Me neither."

 

Allura huffed.

 

"I just asked a question."

 

Keith’s breath crashed against her face... mint. "I don’t question anything about you, why do you do it?"

 

She shrugged. "To see if you are trustworthy."

 

"I don’t have to prove myself to you."

 

Keith was a blade in a human form.

  
  
Allura narrowed her eyes but did not move. She was not intimidated. "With that _beautiful_ attitude, do you have any friends?"

 

He raised an eyebrow at her sarcasm. "Do you?"

 

"Why do you have to answer with another question?"

 

"Why do you have the need to ask questions?"

 

"Why are you so scare to answer them?"

 

Silence.

 

Keith's eyes were on her, on her face, her lips, her features... he was evaluating her, calculating his response. Trying to wreck her inner walls and destroy her. She felt his eyes on her, reading her like a book. So penetrating and intense. His eyes linger on her lips and... he licked his.

 

Allura swallowed hard. _I did not tasted that lips enough that night._  What was she thinking? She was so out of control.

 

Maybe her period was coming.

 

After a few seconds that were eternal, he finally connected his eyes with hers and spoke in a low whisper: "Have a nice night, Allura."

 

And he left. He just left her there. He walked away and left her alone in his own place. The sound of the a closing door was heard followed by the sound of the shower.

 

Allura blinked. She tried to recompose her composure and calm her breathing. It was just a crazy night.

 

Her eyes slid to the box. She had the opportunity to check again  and read what the papers were about.

 

There, in that box, were some of her answers.

 

_Who was Keith Kogane? What the quiznack is Keith Kogane? What does he hides?_

 

Keith left her there to prove her curiosity.

 

But she did not needed that. She will get the answers from him. If she decided to keep meeting him. She was going to think about it.

 

_Besides, he was not the only one with secrets._

 

She was not going to tell him that the principal contributor and second president of The Galaxy Garrison was Alfor of Altea... her father.

Maybe the world was small after all.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just going to say, if you want smut, wait next chapter e.e


	3. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow, rough, erotic.
> 
> She was his prey. And she liked it. She loved it.
> 
> She wanted more, more and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is my alternate reality where everyone is alive and well. This is the story the paladins deserved. 
> 
> Okay. The ones who follow me on Tumblr have seen my reaction to the last season and I just wanted to say sorry. I felt betrayed and I let my emotions control my fingers as I posted my opinions. But is over (that’s a lie) I already cried and moved on. And the best way to fix this is creating my own alternate reality. Yayyy! 
> 
> However, this season gave me more inspiration to write. To write some beautiful stories to my favorite VLD characters 💜 and I invite you to do what makes you happy and never stop doing it. 
> 
> Okay, now. I promised a smut scene. Here is my “fantastic” (that’s sarcasm) smut scene. I really hope you forgive my mistakes at writing and trying to create a hot moment. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave comments if you like it.

[Heaven](https://youtu.be/shHTYg-rOAg)

No need to imagine 'cause I know it's true  
They say "All good boys go to heaven"  
But bad boys bring Heaven to you  
It's automatic, it's just what they do  
They say "All good boys go to heaven"  
But _bad boys_ bring Heaven to you

* * *

 

 

The flash was a nuisance in Allura's eyes.

 

But the model did not seem bothered at all. The girl posed in the clothes Allura had designed for her. A long and elegant dark blue dress. She made a wonderful piece that consisted in a neckline, long sleeves, off shoulder with a natural waistline. And she drew some silver snow-cops in it. She got to admit, it was one of the best dresses she had ever drawn. Thanks to Romelle and other employees, that hit the spot and managed to give life to exactly what Allura wanted.

 

The room was quite big. Comfortable. Allura had worked in small and uncomfortable spaces before, so being able to enjoy a good place for shooting was a blessing.

 

After a week of attempts, Lotor finally approved Allura’s designs  and the model she recommended. It was quite difficult. It had never been so complicated for Allura to make the pieces but, she took that as a good thing. The arrival of Lotor and his demands was a challenge, and like everything, Allura would face them.

 

"I still can’t believe that he rejected the pictures of _Lara_ " says Adam in her ear. " _Lara Da'ville_! The most beautiful woman in the world...” he exclaimed, as he took some pictures with his camera.

 

Allura shook her head and a curve appeared on her lips. After a few shots, she leaned to his ear.

 

"I thought I was the most beautiful woman."

 

"After Lara, you are second" he replied.

 

"What about Shiro?"

 

A naughty smile formed on Adam's lips. "Shiro is the most delicious man in the world."

 

Her nose wrinkled. "I do not need to know that. Thanks" she laughed.

 

Adam winked at his friend. "Oh, he does t—"

 

"Shut it" she squealed, trying to control her laughter.

 

Adam's smile was reflected in his eyes when he went back to his job.

 

The model watched them closely, head bowed, like a lost dog.

 

"Smile" Allura hissed at her. The model fell on time and obeyed.

 

Whenever Allura and Adam worked together, it was the same dynamic. One took pictures and the other, helped with lighting and the make-up. The papers were exchanged, but, Allura fully trusted Adam's eye. Besides, Honerva liked his works.

 

Someone clears his throat and Allura turns around with her heart about to escape from her body.

 

"Miss Allura."

 

_Quiznack... What was Lotor doing here?_

 

All of him shouted authority. His secure posture, his relaxed hands, his legs, level to his shoulders, his formal clothes, his chin held high, that perfectly combed hair and his eyes, so powerful and proud. The white long-sleeved shirt suited him well with those greenish-colored pants and dark mustard shoes. A masculine clone of his mother.

 

Adam approached him and extended his hand. "Good morning, boss."

 

Lotor reciprocated the greeting. "I see you two are working hard here," he said, taking a brief look at the study.

 

Allura cleared her throat. "This is the last session."

 

Lotor tilted his head. "Have you shot the other three pieces?"

 

She nodded. "The purple casual dress, the jumpsuit and the casual outfit."

 

The new editor in chief of the magazine stroke his index finger over his lip. "Amazing."

 

Well, at least he did not have any complain to report.

 

Awkward silence. Adam turned back to take pictures. The model began to pose again. Allura looked at Lotor by the corner of her eye. Awkward silence.

 

Say something.

 

"There was no need to bother to come. I bet you have many things to do.”

 

Lotor eyes were on Adam and the model when he replied: "The secret is knowing how to divide your time."

 

Allura tucked a hair behind her ear. "Do you want coffee?" She asked, politely. This apparently interested him since he turned his critical gaze on her.

 

"I would be delighted."

 

Allura nodded and head to the exit. "How do you like it?"

 

Lotor, however, did not smile. His intense and harsh eyes had the power to intimidate anyone. Even Allura.

 

"Adam, please. Bring me a dark coffee, no sugar.” Adam turned around, his lips pouted. Lotor was still staring at Allura when he asked "do you want something?"

 

"I—I’m ah... I'm good" she shuttered.

 

Adam walks towards them, with confusion in his face. "I would like to take more pictures."

 

Lotor raised an eyebrow. Cold and cruel. “Then, give the camera to Miss Altea and do what I asked."

 

_Okay... that was rude._

 

Adam's jaw clenched but he turned his gaze on Allura. His eyes were sweet when he held out the camera to her.

 

Allura opened her eyes wide. All her muscles tensed when she saw Adam leaving the room. When she turned around, Adam was looking back at her. She asked, she shouted, internally, to not leave her alone. Adam, somehow, as he understood that secret message, mimicked an apology and left.

 

_Calm down. Is just you and your boss, who is hot and creepy._

 

"You can start taking pictures, Miss Allura" asked Lotor, his voice kind, but, demanding.

 

_Like his mother, no doubt._

 

Allura did not waste time. She took several photos, other poses. And she did not look at Lotor, who was in a corner of the study. Oh, she felt his intense eyes on her back. It sent chills, and not the good ones.

 

Adam arrived with the coffee, and Allura gave him the camera so he could take his last shots. After thanking the model, they began to put away everything. Lotor was in the same place, without touching the coffee on the table. He was sitting idly by, watching Allura and Adam with some... dissatisfaction in his face.

 

"I think we are done."

 

Adam closed the zipper of his camera’s bag. "We are."

 

Lotor lifted his chin, as if he were a king looking down at his servants, ready to bark orders. "Adam, I would like you to go pick up a package for me at the next address" he snapped, handing him a card. "Is reserved by the name of our magazine."

 

Her friend seemed unsure, but took the card. "Okay, Allura and I will—“

 

"Just you."

 

Adam blinked twice. Allura took a deep breath. "The problem is that Adam brought me in his car."

 

Lotor seemed unfazed. "I will be heading to the building. Therefore I can take you."

 

_Alone with Lotor? Oh no. Allura would not accept that._

 

"I think—“

 

"I think we are running out of time for the cover of this season. So I think it would be efficient if you started editing the photos as soon as possible” cut Lotor, crossing his arms.

 

Adam looked at her. A question in his eyes. After some thoughts, Allura nodded. "Then, let's hurry."

 

* * *

 

The week with Keith has been... difficult and intense. The lessons? In progress.

 

Keith may have poor social skills, but he was a good trainer. Allura could easily defend herself against a threat.

 

However, Keith still remained a mystery.

 

After her first day, Allura promised herself to get answers from him and that was all she had not achieved. _And she tried, oh she tried._ Each day she brought a new question, and left with 10 more.

 

_Keith was a stone, of impenetrable will._

 

Although there was one thing that Allura had noticed. Touch.

 

Keith touched her, a little more than a coach to student would do. It started with firmer grabs on her shoulder, with the excuse of put them down or show her positions. Then he started offering to put on her boxing gloves, or the band on her hands, and Allura noticed that soft rub on her knuckles.

 

 _Heaven_... and the problem was not the touch. It was that she... was _craving_ for it.

 

Sometimes, he ran his hands down her arms, a slow trip from her shoulders to her elbows, just to position them well.

 

And the waist was his favorite spot, Allura noticed. And she lost her sanity when he placed his hands on her waist... and she hated how her body reacted to it. Her legs started to wobble and that tingling feeling in her stomach appeared again.

 

It was... different than what she had ever felt.

 

Keith have even started to play with her hair. Once, he even blushed when she caught him with a tuck of her hair in his hands.

 

But, it did not stop. He kept touching when he had the opportunity. And Allura liked it. More than she admitted it.

 

"Again, faster."

 

Allura sighed and adjusted the bands of her hand. "I'm trying."

 

Keith was serious, but his eyes traveled her body from top to bottom. Then, he took two steps toward her, and crouched down. He knelt and tied her shoes; Her shoe laces were loose.

 

He wore today a wide shirt and his typical pants, which despite being loose, left a very noticeable view from his booty.

 

When he was done, his face drift up... a shiver ran through her spine.

 

He looked so... vulnerable. His eyes were soft, intense, shocking, warm... so deep. His features so calm, so relaxed. He was on awe, as if she were a piece of art.

 

Allura cleared her throat. Keith seemed to have woken up from that trance and blinked a couple of times. He got up, and Allura now had to look up to him, his height towering her.

 

Too close. About 5 inches and already his chest would collide with hers.

 

"You are tense" he observed, with an amusing tone on his voice.

 

"I'm not" she snapped, crossing her arms.

 

Keith tilted his head. "Did you know your nostrils flare when you lie?"

 

"That is not true."

 

"It's happening right now."

 

Allura rolled her eyes and looked away. "You are unbearable."

 

Keith let out a low laugh... his breath smelled like mint. "That's the most nicest thing I've been told."

 

"And arrogant" she huffed.

 

"Arrogant," he repeated, his eyebrows raised, like if he was analyzing the word.

 

"Yes. You think you can read me."

 

"Oh, but you are an interesting thing to read," he said, leaning back against the wall, while shamelessly running his eyes over her body, again.

 

Worst of all, it was true. Keith read her and hit exactly in the spot. He had the power to decipher her, to penetrate her deepest thoughts.

 

Allura laid her hands on her hips and frowned. A challenge. That was what Keith was. "I only allow you to see what I want you to see about me."

 

She noticed a strange glimmer in his eyes. He thought this was fun. Keith lowered his head.

"I have no doubt about that, Allura... However, the human body and the eyes, reveal many things that sometimes you can not control."

 

She lifted her chin in defiance. "Do you want me to share what you reveal, with your body?"

 

"Do you realize that every time you feel to lose control, you evade the conversation and become defensive?"

 

"Oh, I just acted like you" she replied, fluttering her eyelashes with false innocence.

 

Keith jaw clenched, but he did not say a word. Then he turned around to get his bottle of water. With all his calm, he opened the bottle and drank. His Adam's apple moving as he swallowed. That long neck. Allura did not know if she wanted to hang him or bite that pale skin of his.

 

_Allura, you are supposed to be mad at him. Please._

 

Keith licked his lips when he finished. Allura ignored that slight warmth she felt in her cheeks and all the dirty thoughts that crossed her mind and threw a fist to Keith’s boxing bag.

 

"Your muscles are rigid" he commented, walking towards her. "Stress? Are you enjoying your work?”

 

That was a very good question. She loves her job but, her work environment, she enjoyed it?

 

She shrugged but struck again, ignoring his presence. "It's exhausting and a bit stressful."

 

"Why?"

 

The image of Lotor and his demanding voice came echoed in her head. A chill ran through her body and she wrinkled her nose. She puched harder.

 

"There is a new boss and it only brings me headaches."

 

Keith frowned, but Allura noticed his eyes, searching for the words to answer. "You need to find a way to... cease your worries."

 

She could have sworn she heard flirt in his voice. And she did not know why, but she followed the game. "What do you recommend?"

 

Oh, Allura knew the face he made. An animal evaluating its prey. "I don’t know... a trip, yoga, a day off, a massage?"

 

Allura stopped.

 

"Massage?" she inquired, stroking her index finger over her lower lip.

 

"I give massages but for that, you need to pay" he said, shrugging.

 

Her face hardened in concentration. Keith and his big hands all over her oiled body...

 

_What was happening to her lately?_

 

First she was arguing with him and the next minute she was having smutty thoughts about him.

 

_Wrong. Wrong. Wrong._

 

"W-when does our practices ends?”

 

Keith seemed to fall in time, perhaps he remembered that what he had to do was teach her lessons and not engage in conversation.

 

Quickly, he straightened his composure. "There's 45 minutes left" he answered, the coldness returning to his voice.

 

Allura ignored him and began to hit the boxing bag, trying to evade his intense gaze. "No. I mean, stop seeing each other.”

 

That sounded a little bit rude but she did not apologize.

 

Allura could feel his eyes on her.

 

Keith caught Allura's fist just before she charge a punch it in the bag. He pulled her gently and made her look up at him. His eyes were cold as stone. "

When you feel prepared."

 

_His eyes... were the night sky, she could not believe it. They were impressive._

 

Allura felt she could not swallow. "What if I'm prepared?”

 

Keith narrowed his eyes. "Prove it."

 

"Now?"

 

Keith turned and walked to a corner of the room. That empty space he used to teach projection techniques between her and him.

"Since you think you are prepared, let's test your reflexes and see what you have learned so far."

 

Allura could do it. She had learned many things. And it was the best if she just finish with that already. She could not let her continue entertaining herself with the lessons, much less with Keith. She had a job that was priority.

 

In position, she stretched her limbs with all the patience of the world. Then, she glance up to Keith, with a self-satisfied smile.

 

"What now?"

 

Keith's face was unreadable. "Imagine that I am your assailant."

 

"The bad guy."

 

He nodded.

"We will do three tests. Attack from ahead, attack from behind, and attack with weapon.”

 

 _This was going to be easy_. So, she got in position.

 

Keith went serious. With almost immortal rapidity, he attacked her direction and Allura, by reaction, dodged the first blow and took the audacity to return the attack. But before she could make move, Keith pulled her by her arm and pushed her against the wall. He immobilized her wrists. He squeezed her with his hips. She had nowhere to go.

 

 _Knees. Use your knees_.

 

Before she could even lunge her witty blow, the skillful hands of his blocked the impact.

 

"No way to escape. I surpass you in weight and agility. You are trapped. Your stance is wrong."

 

She took a deep breath. "Checked. Again."

 

 "Is not check" he scowled her. His breath crashing against her face. "Your life is in danger if you don’t act correctly."

 

Allura had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

 

"Got it."

 

Keith narrowed his eyes and his lips tinned. "Again."

 

Allura sighed and waited.

 

She knew he would attack by the neck. And when he did, Allura did not miss the opportunity to finish him off. Taking his arm, she pulled it and incredibly, in one movement she was astride him. With one hand, she pinned his hands above his head and she the other hand on his neck and tight it lightly.

 

A grin formed in Keith's face. A satisfied expression, at least. "Nice try." Allura found herself smiling with self-sufficiency.    "The problem is that you must calculate your enemy. I'm stronger than you, heavier, therefore, your attempt to hold my hands,” in a quick movement, his hands were released from her grip, “it's pathetic.”

 

Allura opened her eyes, surprised. When she was going to reply, Keith in a quick movement, shifted positions, now his body over her body.

 

She let a moan escaped from her throat. Keith, with his nimble hands, took hers and pinned her wrists above her head, Allura was completely immobile.

 

And what a compromising position. Allura was not sure if this was good or bad.

 

Keith burned her with his eyes; they were fire, full of something Allura have not seen before but absolutely turn her on. "And you are trapped" he teased, grinning. "And absolutely not prepared."

 

Allura did not let the shame suffocate her pride and dignity. She did not allow any expression to be transmitted on her face.

 

"And here I was, trying to give you space, to get rid of me so you can bring other girls to your apartment."

 

"I don’t bring girls to my apartment."

 

"Oh, why I cannot believe that."

 

Allura turned her gaze to his lips. She wanted to kiss him? She burnt in desire and she wanted to kiss him until his lips swelled. She wanted it with every pore of her being.

 

 _And that was completely wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong_.

 

He knelt above her and level his head with hers. Allura arched her back. "What do you want, Allura?"

 

His voice was low and husky. His perfume invaded her.

 

_Wrong. Wrong. Wrong._

 

"I thought you said my body reveal what I could not control... read me. What do I want? "Allura muttered, a challenged in her words.

 

Keith face turned serious. "You want something I can’t give you." A hoarse whisper, with total certainty, melting Allura internally.

 

_Stop this, Allura. Do not play with fire. This will not end well._

 

Allura ignored that tiny voice of reason. She locked it in a box with a key.

 

"Why? Are you afraid to like it?” She bit her lower lip. His breath crashing against her face. 

 

With a low growl, Keith capture her lips. Allura moaned in his mouth.

 

There was not a hint of tenderness. Keith was wild, a fire, a storm.

 

_Oh, he kissed so heavenly divine._

 

Keith let go of her grip on her wrists and brought his hands to her waist to press her to him. Allura opened her mouth, to give his tongue an opening. His tongue was expert on hers. By instinct, she wrapped her legs around his hips and his arms lunged to her neck as she threaded her fingers through his dark and long hair.

 

She let his mouth possess her. He could do what he wanted with her.

 

Keith muttered something she could not understand, when he broke the kiss to descend to her neck. He kissed, licked her skin and Allura was breathless, his touch sending chills over her body.

 

"Keith..."

 

A low growl was his response. Allura groaned as she felt his teeth, leaving traces of his pace all over her neck.

 

_Slow, rough, erotic._

 

_She was his prey. And she liked it. She loved it._

 

_She wanted more, more and more._

 

Keith moaned her name as he catches her lips again. His hand, that naughty hand, did its trip to her ass and squeeze it. Heaven... he knew what he was doing.

 

_She was already wet._

 

Allura's clever hands pulled him against her, her hands caressing his covered back. She wanted it off. She wanted to touch him. She want him to touch her.

 

_Was electrifying, a damn tornado, a mess... Keith was burning._

 

  
Her body sang _touch me, touch me, touch me_.

 

  
A bark thundered across the room and in less than a second, Keith pushed himself away.

 

  
_Quiznack, quiznack, quiznack._

 

  
Allura propped herself up on her elbows, her heart hammering against her chest and trying of find air. May the earth open wide and swallow her.

 

In the center of the door’s threshold, was a man, perhaps in his early forties. His opened wide eyes, his raised eyebrows and his gapped jaw; astonished. She could recognize his clothes, a police.

 

  
_What the quiznack is doing the police in his apartment?_

 

  
To the police’s side, was a giant dog color black, similar to a wolf. Keith lifted and raised his hands, like a thief being captured.  "Dad."

 

_That man was his father. That man saw them kissing. That man heard her moaning the name of her son. His father. His father._

_This was so embarrassing._

 

Slowly, the man slid his gaze from his son to Allura. A lopsided grin, something like an accomplice smile, formed on his lips. Allura felt her cheeks heat up. "I think I came at a bad time, huh."

 

Keith was paralyzed, in shock. He seemed not to be breathing. After a few seconds, he shook his head and took a deep breath. "Perfect timing" he muttered.

 

Then he turned to Allura and extended his hand at her.

 

She had not even realized she was still sitting on the floor.

 

_Like a fool._

 

Allura, with trembling hands, swallowed hard and accepted his help. She did not dare to find his eyes.

 

Keith’s father twisted a smile, an apology hidden in his features. "I was patrolling nearby and this buddy seemed to miss you, so I decided to come and say hello," he said, scratching the back of his head.

 

The giant dog barked and ran towards Keith with incredible speed. Keith did not have to lean down when the big animal jumped on two legs and caught him. The giant wolf began to lick him. Allura had the opportunity to catch a glimpse of a real, sincere smile on Keith’s face, when he wrapped his arms around the dog. "Hey, big boy... did you miss me?"

 

That was a beast. She had never seen such a large animal.

 

"So," the man commented, catching Allura's attention, "I'm Richard, Richard Kogane. And you are..."

 

Allura's legs trembled.

 

"A—Allura" she stammered, trying to smile at him, however, the nerves did not let her. A grimace was what she managed to show. "Nice to meet you."

 

  
Richard, apparently, did not notice the red color of her face and her tense posture when he took her hand and squeezed it gently. "The pleasure is mine."

 

Allura was incredulous. She finally understood where Keith inherited his good looks. His father looked like a movie sugar daddy.  
He was even in good shape, more in shape than Keith.

 

  
The latter, came to her side. Close, very close. Allura could feel his breathing slightly irregular, due to their scene a few moments ago.

 

Keith's hand landed on her back and she gasped, jumping. His muscles stiffened. "Allura was about to leave."

 

_Thanks heavens. This was getting uncomfortable._

_Humiliating._

 

Richard tilted his head. "It didn’t look like that."

 

Allura forced her legs to move. "Oh Yes. Is late.”

 

"No need. I was leaving, anyways."

 

She did not even stop when she answered the man, trying to be nice. "Do not worry. I'm glad to meet you. Have a nice night!"

 

Keith put his hands in his pockets and crouched down to pet his dog, ignoring her departure.

 

The father, on the other hand, frowned. "I hope to see you soon."

 

Allura wished she could never saw him again.

 

The first thing she did when she got to her apartment was to close the lock. As if in some way, she could close that hectic moment forever.

 

With trembling legs, she turned and leaned back against the door and let out a tired sigh.

 

_What have she done? How did she allow that to happen? She had crossed the line. They had crossed the line._

 

She slid down the door until she was sitting against it. She drew her knees to her chest and ran her fingers thorough her hair.

 

They had never kissed her like that. She had never felt so alive...

 

 _Keith was insatiable..._ but she could not allow herself to think about him.

  
_No no no._

_Wrong. Wrong. Wrong._

 

Keith would only bring her problems. She does not even know him. He is a stranger. His neighbor, nothing else.

 

_It was over._

_No more lessons. No more._

 

She  would not see him again. Sje will not speak to him. If she had to move out her apartment, she would.

 

She just had to forget it. Forget him and how he made her feel. Never see him again.

 

She deep down knew that was impossible.

 

But Allura promised herself that what happened that night would never happen again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Do you want me to continue or just stop here? 
> 
> Have a beautiful Christmas and happy holidays!


	4. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
> I’m so sorry, guys I hate to update so late (11 days late) but you see, I speak Spanish, so I write it first in my mother language and then translate it. It’s difficult and well, I’m a perfectionist. 
> 
> I had a car accident, 8 days ago. My friend was driving, I was passenger, but we impacted someone from behind. The car was total lost. We were at the hospital because we were briefly hurt. But, after some verifications, we were released. And we are okay. Nothing wrong. Some light aches on our bodies, soecially the neck. But I have no longer pain. Thank God I’m fine. Not to be dramatic but, according to the authorities, we we’re supposed to be badly injured. 
> 
> So I did not have time, not even energy, to write. And now with the holidays and parties, I have less time. But here is the chapter. 
> 
> I must admit, is not my best. I have to read more in english to gain more vocabulary. So sorry, if my writting somehow give you a headache. I really try my best.

 

 

"You _what_?"

 

All the people who were in the hall, turned their heads towards the two women. Their faces showed their confusion and astonishment at such a sudden shriek.

Fire glowed on her cheeks. "Shhh!" hissed Allura, glaring at her friend. "Nobody has to know.”

Romelle still looked like she would have a heart attack at any moment.

"You're telling me that the boy who saved your life and offered to teach you some personal defense a week ago..." she looked at both sides before whispering, "you kissed him?"

Allura rolled her eyes. "He kissed me, Romelle. There are different things.”

"But you kissed him back, right?"

 _Wrong. Wrong. Wrong._ The memory, the feel of his lips... not only caressing hers but also her body. His hands, so stealthy touching her whole  with need...

"It was a mistake."

"Oh, such a delicious mistake." Her friend bit her lip. "...How was it?"

Allura snorted, incredulous at her question. "Really?"

Romelle shrugged. "Well, was there tongue?"

"Oh my..."

"Answer!"

"Yes. There was tongue."

Romelle opened her eyes wide and let out a squeal. "Quiznack! So, how does he kiss?”

Allura opened the door of her office, and entered. She frowned thinking about exactly how to describe the possession of Keith's lips over hers. "Good?"

Romelle closed the door. "Girl... you need to tell me more!"

She sighed and tried to keep her body still as Allura remembered his lips against hers. "It felt like... intense and deep... as if he awakens a part of me. He burned everything in his path. I felt I was his prey... and something just melted inside me. It was electrifying and fire and I—"

"Stop being so poetic. Was it wild and savage or tender and cute?"

"Definitely savage."

"Oh, hot..." her friend replied, moving her eyebrows up and down.

"And then, in the middle of that, his father came and saw us."

Romelle jaw dropped to the floor. "His father saw you kissing his son?" Allura nodded, the heat on her cheeks. Romelle’s nose wrinkled. "What a shame... So, what now?" she inquired, sitting on Allura's desk.

Allura, letting out a dramatic sigh, lay down on the sofa. Thank heavens, Adam was not there to scold her. "I will cancel the lessons and forget him forever."

Romelle blinked several times. She looked perplexed. "Why? He seems to be a good guy.”

That's the problem. "But I do not know him."

Romelle huffed. "Well, that's what are dates for."

Dating... relationships... they were all a distraction. "I do not have time for a relationship right now, Romelle," she said, trying to convince herself more than to convince her friend.

But the blonde woman rolled her eyes. "Allura, how long has it passed since you last had a date with someone?"

She gazed downward. "Mmm..."

Romelle interrupted. "What was the name of your first boyfriend... Hance? Hank? "

Oh, She knew where this was going. A grimace adorned her face at the thought of that. "Lance McClain."

Romelle nodded. "That one... that was not on High School?" asked, frowning. "The one you had—“

"Yes, Romelle. It did not work out."

"Shame. He was cute” her friend commented, taking one of the photo portfolios. "Oh, this shot was awesome!" she exclaimed, showing one of the pictures Allura took yesterday at the shooting.

"Thanks."

"Going back to the subject, do you keep in touch with him?"

Allura tilted her head. "With who?"

Romelle rolled her eyes. "Lance."

"Of course. He is still one of my closest friends. He is going to marry now” she answered, a pout forming on her friend’s lips. "I told you. I'm the maid of honor."

And that was not easy. If Pidge asked her again if she wanted be her maid of honor, Allura would decline with pain in her heart. Was too much work. The bridal shower was a success, thankfully. She have received help from the bridesmaids and Colleen Holt. The bachelorette party was in process, with the help of Veronica, of course. But, it was a headache; design the bridesmaids dresses, make personally the wedding dress, the legal papers, the decoration... was too much. Pidge returned tomorrow from a mission so, Allura needed to finish the last details. And yet, the speech was not written.

Romelle took one of the chocolates from Allura's desk and put it in her mouth. "And you are still a loner."

Allura straightened on the sofa and crossed her arms. "I am still young and I do not want to marry."

"But, you do not have a partner either" Romelle replied, chewing the candy. She swallowed it. "How many guys have you met since Lance?"

Lance was more than 6 years ago. _Quiznack, how fast the time passed._

"Well, Alex—“

"That was a quiznacking mistake."

Allura shuddered at the thought of that boy. He worked in the office a year ago. Alex used to leave white roses on Allura's desk every day. Allura, somewhat was moved by such nice gestures, so she invited him to have a coffee... "It was horrible."

Romelle writhed in pain, as if in some way, she also reproduced that memory in her memory. "The date? Or that the next day he paid for a mariachi to your office and ask you to marry him?"

Allura shook her head, trying to take away that awful memory. "I do not want to talk about it."

A mischievous smile curved on Romelle's lips. "But this guy, Keith..."

"It was a mistake, as well." _Wrong, wrong, wrong._

The way he made her feel. The way her body reacted to his, that scared her and a lot.

"I would love to meet him" Romelle sighed, flashing her eyelashes with dreamy eyes.

And Allura imagined it. She imagined Romelle with Keith. Keith taking her hand, giving her self-defense lessons, touching Romelle the way he touched her... She did not know why she felt her chest shrink.

"You can have him, if you like." Allura scolded herself for that cold tone in which she answered.

Romelle waved her hand, dismissive. "I'm more interested in how you two collide like, according to the things you have told me... He really gets under your skin."

Allura snorted. "Because he is so... so..."

"So..."

"So unpredictable. And he always has a silly answer, and evades my questions, he thinks he can read me and—“ her friend let out a laugh. Allura glared at her. "It is not funny. This is serious.”

Romelle laughed harder. "I know it's serious."

Allura lifted her chin. "Then stop laughing" she snapped. Her friend zip her lips, but her shoulders were shaking, as an attempt to hold the laughter. Allura took a deep breath. "He makes me feel... like—"

"He makes you lose control?” cut Romelle off, with a grin on her face.

 _Yes_. “No."

The woman narrowed her eyes at Allura. "Are you afraid of him?"

"No” she answered, her voice firm. She was afraid of what he made her feel.

The blonde girl crossed her legs, looking like a goddess, sitting over her desk. "Then why are you running away from him? That's not the Allura _I know_. The Allura who overcomes the challenges without fear. The Allura I know, would go to those lessons and _face_ that guy."

 _Feeling vulnerable again... losing control in that crazy way. Keith was dangerous._ "It is not that easy."

"Oh, it is" her friend replied, her golden eyes looking straight at hers. "And one part of me thinks you are afraid to like him."

She could never allow that. Allura let out a growl escape from her throat. "I do not need anyone right now."

"Well, if you keep prioritizing your work, and putting aside your social life, then do not complain when you're alone. You are beautiful, Allura. And you are unique, with that particular personality of yours. The men and women of this building drool for you” Romelle's eyes light up. "Remember the boy who came once? The one with long brown hair..."

"Matt?"

"That one" she nodded. "He was sexy."

Allura's nose wrinkled. "Not my type."

And it was her best friend's brother. It would be weird. And more weird with the fact that Pidge was about to marry one of her best friends, once boyfriend.

"Well, there are a lot of fish in the sea" she replied, checking her nails. "So go fishing."

Allura lay on the sofa and cupped her face with her hands. "I will wait for the one to come."

She could swear she heard how Romelle rolled her eyes. "What happens if he _comes_ and you reject him? That does not appear out of nowhere, with a dramatic entrance and the person being illuminated with _sunshine_ , and brightness around him."

"I know.”

"And if you let the work _drain_ you, you will never be able to explore the world and what it has to offer. Leave that fear of failure and take the risk; take a chance.”

That word: _risk_. That was not in Allura’s dictionary. Risking would bring problems. _Like Keith_.

Allura turned her eyes to the blonde girl. "I cannot. Not with Keith. A relationship with Keith would be unstable and—“

"Allura, nothing is stable in this life. Right now, Lotor can enter through that door and dismiss everyone. And we get fired. A relationship is just as unstable. You have no control over what will happen."

"Not having control..."

"You _hate_ not having control."

A half smile curved in Allura's lips. "Maybe..."

Romelle let out a tired sigh and lingered there... watching her. After a few seconds, she shook her head and her lips tinned. "And what are you going to do? Literally ignore him for the rest of your life."

"I will not live there forever."

"That does not change the fact that you two are still neighbors."

"Yes, but, we never crossed paths until now. I do not see why that should change."

Her friend frowned. "Well, is your decision."

"Yes... it is for the best. Just forget this happened and move on... and never talk to him again."

"Like a coward” snapped Romelle, coldness in her voice. “And may the heavens hear your prayers. Now, just you will stop meeting him or will you tell him what's wrong?"

Before Allura could answer, Adam made his way through the room. His chest up and down, breathing irregularly, as if he had run the entire building to get to the office. When he notices the presence of the girls, he makes a pout.

"So you are gossiping without me."

Romelle snorted and rolled her eyes, getting up from the desk. "Let's get to work."

Allura thanked intensely that Romelle did not say anything of the subject. And it was not because she did not trust Adam, no. Actually, Allura decided not to tell Adam because the day she was almost assaulted, Adam had offered to take her to her place and she said no. If she had listened to Adam, she would not have met Keith in the first place. And she knew Adam would start the questions. _Who is Keith, where he lives, what happened..._ and he would scold her for going that way the other night.

Romelle was much calmer towards these issues. Adam was a bit protective and dramatic.

"Before you go," he said, catching the attention of his friend who was about to leave, "today I have an anniversary dinner with Shiro, and I was thinking you could go."

Allura bit her lip. Romelle went ahead, saying: "Congratulations, babe. But, today I'm going to meet an old friend in Arus... I will not be able to attend. However, Allura would be delighted, right? "

She did not know if it was the universe, somehow helping her. What she did know, was that she had been given the opportunity, excuse, to cancel today’s lessons with Keith.

So, Allura smiled brightly when she said: "I would love to go."

Adam's features lightened and his  
eyes crinkled in excitement. "Perfect! My place at 7:00.”

_It was the perfect excuse._

Allura was about to work on her designs, when a voice from the intercom of her office interrupted.

"Miss Allura of Altea, please, come to my office immediately."

_Oh quiznack. I’m  screwed._

Adam crossed his arms. "So that Mister L’Oréal wants you now?"

Allura frowned at the curious nickname. "Mr. L’Oréal?"

He adjusted his glasses and rolled his eyes. "You have not seen his perfect hair? Even you don’t have a hair as soft and resplendent as that man.”

It was hard to hold back the laughter. Allura got up from the sofa and adjusted her clothes. "I guess you could have your hair like that if you had money for some treatment." She stood before him. "How do I look?"

Adam examined her and clicked his tongue. "Hot."

That was enough.

Allura took her notebook, just in case Lotor started to give her some directions. She walked out with confidence, ignoring the looks of the employees, curious as well to know why she was required.

Lotor did not call anyone to his office.

At the other hand, Lotor’s favorite spot in the building was her office. He usually passes to say something, like, good morning or to ask her if she already ate and some stressful days, he used to bark orders at her.

He was bipolar.

But he never fails to check on her and give her compliments about her clothes.

Of course she had noticed that, but, Allura was not stupid. Lotor wanted something from her.

Before she could enter his office, she remembered to knock on the door. A few seconds later, a woman opened.

Allura tried to not look surprised. 

She was more or less her height, dressed with black heeled boots, and a black tight dress and a white suit jacket...

 _That was not hers. It was Lotor's_.

"What do you want?"

Allura ignored the rude and sharp tone of that woman and lifted her chin, defying her. _I'm not afraid of you,_ "I was called."

The girl inspected her from head to toe. Allura did not take her gaze off of her. When she met her eyes, that feeling of superiority that she hated so much overwhelmed her.

Lotor appeared behind the stranger with a charming smile. _A smile that could bring any girl to his feet._

"Acxa, leave me alone with Miss Altea."

Acxa, apparently, did not even look at Lotor when she left with elegant and sure steps towards the elevator. Not without first, killing Allura with her glare.

  
Allura cleared her throat. "I can pass by later."

Lotor stepped aside to let her pass. "You came just in time, Miss Allura. Perfect timing.”

_Perfect timing_

_Keith’s words, last night._

She pushed those thoughts out of her mind. She tried to push Keith's image away from her head. _Get over it, please._

Lotor guided Allura through. She noticed all the papers, photos, some promotions and checks. But she ignored all that and turned her attention to Lotor, who was leaning back against his desk in front of her.

"Take a seat, Miss Allura."

Her heart was beating fast. She was nervous. Although, it were not good nerves. No. Lotor's intense eyes, calculating each piece, each trace of her being... it made her feel small. Lotor and his single figure, was tension, power... terror.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, her voice shaking.

Lotor’s eyes were on her. From top to bottom. Allura swallowed hard. That critical look, the same as Honerva. "You were asked here because I have a proposition for you," the editor in chief of the magazine started talking. "For your excellent development, I will give you the opportunity to design three pieces for the Winter Fashion Show and you will represent the Quintessence Magazine."

Allura was not breathing.

 _This was a joke. A dream. Lotor was playing with her hopes._ Her hands trembled as she held the notebook. Is this real?

Lotor relaxed his shoulders and laughed. "I told you I was not like my mother. And if you have the potential, exposing yourself to such an important event can bring you many opportunities."

Allura still could not find a voice to answer.

It was not a piece, there were three... three pieces to present in front of everyone in one of the most important shows of the time. "I-I do not know what to say" she scolded herself, stuttering like an idiot in front of her boss.

_Allura, security, confidence._

Lotor bit his lower lip. "You do not have to say anything. You must start to make your designs. It will be casual, formal and semi formal. I recommend making the designs and then think of color combinations” he stood up and broke the distance between them. He crouched down to the level of Allura's face and looked at her hands. After a few seconds, Lotor's giant hands covered hers. He brushed his thumb over her hand, making light circles. As Keith used to do in the lessons. "I will help you, if necessary. I would like you to consult with me your pieces. You will be representing our magazine, after all, and that will be a burden for you."

His so sensual and soft voice sent chills through her body. Allura did not know if she was frightened or excited at his sudden closeness and intimate gesture. She tilted her head and frowned. Maybe Allura had misjudged him. Maybe Lotor just wanted to help her. Maybe he was not as bad as his mother.

Allura simply nodded. This was a great opportunity. It was time to shine. Her moment.  
"I will not disappoint you."

Lotor smiled. The most sincere smile she had seen him form. Gently, he caressed her cheek. Allura did not flinch, not an inch.

"I know you will not."

 

* * *

 

  
Allura had too much.

It was that 5:00 when she arrived at her apartment. Thanks heavens, Keith was not found on the way.

She had a lot of things to do. The designs were for next week and Allura could not fail to that. They must have been the best designs she has ever made.

And then, there was the wedding dress in front of her.

It was beautiful. Allura admitted to herself. Pidge would love how it was turning out. It had turquoise green details, like her friend's favorite color. Pidge will look like a queen.

At least, it was almost ready. Allura wanted Pidge to look exquisite in her day. And even if it was crazy, it was harder to design the bridesmaids dresses, than the bride’s dress.

Anyway, in a week everything would end.

She also called her father. She had forgotten to call him yesterday, but today she gave him the news; the opportunity that Lotor had offered her. Allura was glad to hear the happiness in her father's voice. That's what she always wanted, to make his father proud.

She was getting rid of her clothes when her phone started shaking, notifying her that someone was demanding her attention. Allura look down at it.

 

**Baby boy Adam:**

**Dinner. 7:00. Love you <3**

Cursing under her breath, she hurried to bathe.

At this time, she would probably be getting dressed to go to Keith’s place...

Allura shook her head. _It was over. No more lessons. No more Keith._

She was immature, Allura thought. Romelle was right. Running away was not the solution. Much less ignore it. However, even if Allura wanted to talk to Keith about what happened, she could not. Allura could not rehearse any argument, because Keith would tear it to pieces. Then, she would lose control, fight with him, and things would not go well. He was a bomb and Allura did not know when it would explode.

Allura needed control in her life.

It was her priority.

Besides, Keith had not texted to her either. He have not called her. Maybe Allura was breaking her head thinking about Keith and he did not even remember her.

_Even better._

So, decided, with great confidence, as immediately as she left the bathroom, she picked up her phone and sent a message to Keith.

 

**I'm Allura. I have a commitment today at night and I can not take the lessons.**

Throwing her phone at her bed as if it was fire, Allura went to dress.

When she finished, she observed herself in the mirror and approved her attire.

Yes, Allura knew it would be at Adam's house, something simple. But, Allura also knew Adam. And she was sure that Adam would be the first one wearing elegant clothes.

She wore a pearl-colored turtle neck long sweater. It reached just above the knees... it was short, but not so much. She opted to wear high boots with small heels.

Finally, she tied her hair in a messy ponytail and put on some simple and long earrings.

 _Perfect_.

Retouching the lipstick of her lips, Allura left her apartment. She could not help but look with the corner of her eye, Keith's door, closed. As it had been since she arrived.

Not that she was waiting for him.

The elevator was still out of service. That was already bothering Allura. Going up and down the stairs took away time and more when she was wearing heels. But, she would be more patient. That was one of the resolutions for the new year.

The roar of her black car was the background sound all the way. Adam lived about 20 minutes from her apartment. And there was always traffic in the city but, Allura was early.

She stopped at the supermarket and bought a cheesecake. Allura adored desserts. It was already tradition that she brought the sweets that, according to Shiro, break the diet.

The urbanization were Adam and Shiro lived was spectacular. And secretly, Allura was saving money to be able to live there someday.

She parked and checked her phone. She was on time. Keith had not answered her. Although Allura was not waiting for an answer.

The cold of the afternoon invaded her body, giving her goosebumps. She hurried up to reach the warmth of the house.

Before she could ring the bell, someone opened the door.

Allura would never get over such handsomeness.

Adam's boyfriend was simply a work of art. An adonis blessed by Aphrodite herself. A Japanese, two heads taller than her, her body toned and fit, Captain America himself. Dark haired except for a white lock piece of hair... his eyes were a kind of blackish grey color.

"Shiro." He would be her eternal crush. She had already accepted it. Every time Shiro winked at her or hugged her, her face turned red.

Of course Adam knew it and Shiro did the same. Allura confessed it once, drunk. And she thought that his friend would get away from her, but surprisingly Adam was not bothered. _I do not blame you. Who would not like Shiro?_ Adam  had said. 

Shiro looked her up and down and grin formed on his lips. "Cheesecake, huh?"

Allura smiled. "You may be hot looking but I'm still freezing out here. Move."

A laugh was his response, before he stepped aside. When Allura came in, she thanked internally that the heater was on.

Shiro's arms wrapped her in a warm embrace. "Better?"

Allura's heart melted because of so much tenderness.

"Hey, that's mine!" Adam yelled, arms crossed from the living room.

Shiro laughed again and squeezed her tightly. "Let me enjoy her for a little bit, Adam. You have me all the time.”

Allura noticed Adam's pout despite the distance. Then, he turned his gaze to what Allura had in her hands. "I was not talking about you, I was talking about the cheesecake."

Shiro shook his head and released her. Allura, with fire on her cheeks, ran to her friend and hugged him. Adam kissed her forehead and thank her for coming.

Shiro, interrupting their embrace, took the cheesecake from her hands and went to the kitchen.

"Thanks heavens you bought the big one."

Allura's lips curled into a smile and she walked to the sofá, collapsing dramatically on the couch. "I'm starving."

Adam rolled his eyes. "We need to wait."

"Why?" she inquired, pursing her lips.

Shiro appeared again and glanced at his watch. "My brother was supposed to be here by now."

Allura rose an eyebrow and tilted her head to a side, like a lost puppy. "Your brother? Which brother?"

Her friend adjusted his glasses. "I'm sure Shiro talked to you about him."

Allura bit her lip, trying to remember something, a _name_ , a _mention_...

But she could not remember.

The sound of the door opening interrupted her mental research. Allura, at the sudden noise, straightened and peeked at the entrance hall to take a look at the possible intruder.

"Sorry. Traffic."

Allura's heart stopped dead.

 _That low and cold voice_... she recognized it. She would recognize it anywhere.

Allura knew she was the luckiest girl in the world when that figure appeared from the hall.

 _So many people... so many coincidences._ The universe simply wanted to make fun of her.

And she knew that he did not expect it either. The way his eyes widened in surprise and his entire body became rigid and tense.

  
Shiro approached the newcomer, smiling sweetly. "So, Allura, this is my younger brother, Keith."

 

 _Keith Kogane_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Your comments and kudos are my inspiration. I’m so grateful to have you. I really do. Gracias por estar ahí. 
> 
> I really hope you like this chapter. What do you guys think?


	5. Dancing With a Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She did not know why. Whatever they had, it was over. She wanted it to be over. Yet, his mysterious being was attractive... tempting to discover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I’m busy on this holidays but look! There is a long, long chapter ahead. 
> 
> Thanks for all your great wishes! It means a lot! I am so glad you are liking this... thing so far! 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! I really hope you like this chapter. 
> 
> It has some vulgar words but I hope you don’t mind. And it’s long as well. But it was needed on the story. I hope you don’t get bored. 
> 
> Leave a kudo or comment if you like it!

**Dancing With A Stranger**

by _Sam Smith_ and _Normani_

 _I don't wanna be alone tonight._  
_It's pretty clear that I'm not over you._  
_I'm still thinking 'bout the things you do._  
_So, I don't want to be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight..._

  
_Can you light the fire?_  
_I need somebody who can take control._  
_I know exactly what I need to do._  
_'Cause I don't wanna be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight._

  
_Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new._  
_Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger._  
_Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new._  
_Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger._  
_Dancing with a stranger..._

 

 _I wasn't even going out tonight._  
But, boy, I need to get you off of my mind.  
I know exactly what I have to do.  
I don't wanna be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight...

_~*~_

 

 

Allura was speechless.

Of all people, it had to be him.

Bold of her to think that the universe wanted to somehow help her.

Keith was wearing black jeans and a long-sleeved peanut color shirt with black boots. His hair was natural, something wet and messy.

Allura could not tell if he was bothered by her presence, however, his head, leaned to a side like a lost puppy... he seemed confused.

  
Adam shot a glare to Allura. "Well... you seem like you have seen a ghost" snapped, crossing his arms.

Her body trembled slightly. Allura's tongue did not respond to her commands... her attempt to speak.

Shiro rose an eyebrow. "Do you know each other?"

"No."

"Yes."

Allura launched daggers at Keith with her eyes. He efficiently rebuilt his composure and any hint of amazement at the awkward situation disappeared.

Keith lifted his chin. Pride, power, defiance. "We are neighbors."

Nerves invaded her body. Cold, an icy torrent embraced every pore of her being.

The idea of Keith, revealing the truth to Shiro and Adam would not only bring her problems... Adam would question why she had not told him about the lessons, and then that would lead to tell them about the _almost-assault._  And if she told them about the kiss...

No. Keith could not be that bad. Keith would not say anything.

Shiro and Adam looked at Allura, their faces waiting for an explanation.

Allura took a deep breath. She needed to take control of the situation. And fast. "We live in the same building... we cross paths on our way to work and we usually see each other on the elevator" she said, her voice professionally smooth and confident. She straightened, and lifted her chin, defying Keith. " _Just_ that."

 _It is just that and dare to say another word_. 

Keith clenched his jaw but did not answer.

"Well... such a small world” Shiro spoke, even though Allura's intense gaze was on his brother.

"Indeed" Keith agreed, not flinching at her cold eyes.

Adam did not seem convinced. In his eyes she could sense the internal analysis that ran in his head. Allura forced a smile, trying to appease the very likely sermon later when they were alone.

Shiro cleared his throat. "Do you smell that? Adam made lasagna“ he babbled, an attempt to ease the tense atmosphere.

Allura was the first to head to the kitchen. She did not even wait for the others.

She ran her hands through her hair, sighing. _And now what?_

Adam knew Keith. Was Shiro's brother.

She not run away from this one. Oh, no. She was a coward and she knew it. But if she left, everyone would know she was a coward. Keith, specifically. No. Her pride would not let her.

_Face him. Take control of the situation._

The house had warm colors. As well as the oak table, two seats on both sides and one seat on each wide side. The plates, gleaming cream-colored, wine bottles in the center, right next to a nice decorative Christmas. And 4 glasses. The four members. One, a meddler.

Who was the intruder? Keith was Shiro's brother and Allura was Adam's friend...

Allura, thinking smartly, sat in the corner wide side seat. Then, Shiro would sit on one side and Adam on the other. Leaving Keith, away from her.

Adam, who apparently followed her, raised an eyebrow. "Allura, why don’t we better sit face to face," he suggested, sitting on the chair to her left. "Sit in front of me and Shiro can sit next to you."

Screaming internally, Allura faked a smile, showing her teeth. Calmly, she got up from the seat and did what she have been told. By the corner of her eye she caught a glance of the brothers.

She felt it, Keith's eyes on her body, probably studying her expressions and movements. But, Allura ignored his presence.

Shiro brought the lasagna, a delightful hot delicacy of vivid colors. Adan had cooked.

Then, her crush took a seat on her side, Keith, in front of him; Adam, next to Keith.

The only reason Allura did not run out was because of the food on her plate, and the big cheesecake waiting for her in the fridge.

The uncomfortable silence invaded the environment. The slight impact of the forks against the plates created a strange melody. Keith ate relaxed, his eyes on the plate. Elegant and comfortable, it seemed. The only one who apparently was not affected by that situation. However, Allura noticed that tense jaw and those lined lips; dislike? Allura could not know. Keith did not let any thought emerge in his features.

Nobody said a word.

Unfortunately, that only lasted an eternal minute.

"How's work, Allura?" Asked Shiro, forcing a grimace. Allura wondered if he was aware that his attempt to make conversation was not a great idea.

But, she cleared her throat and said softly: "Incredibly good."

She was not going to give details. Not with Keith present. And she not sure whether to tell Adam about her influence on the Winter Fashion Show... Lotor has treated him so ... strange, that she did not know if he would be happy about the news.

Adam with an unfazed face, not even looking at her but his plate, added "Lotor gave her the opportunity to design a piece for the Winter Fashion Show."

Allura dropped her jaw. _How did he know?_

Keith raised an eyebrow, his eyes traveling from Adam to Allura and from Allura to Adam. Any comment, he kept it to himself.

Shiro seemed the only one excited about the new news. "That's an awesome opportunity."

A simple nod was what Allura could express. Her attention was on her friend. _He was upset? He was good? How had he found out?_

Adam, feeling her penetrating eyed on him, rose his face and smiled at her. A sweet and soft smile that did not reach his eyes. "I'm happy for you, love."

Sincere words, but... Allura felt something was wrong. She let it go.

The corners of her mouth turned up into a half smile. "Thank you... I owe you so much" she thanked, truth to be told. She was the woman she was today because of him. His advice, his scolding, his tips...

Keith watched this closely. Allura turned her gaze. _Why was he looking at her so intensely?_

Adam turned to Keith. "So, how are you, man?"

Shiro's eyes were on his brother, alert, waiting for an answer. Allura's brows knitted.

Keith simply swallowed and slowly, he brushed a napkin over his lips. "Fine" he snapped, taking a sip of wine, did not even deign to look at them.

_Oh, awesome. At least that sharp attitude was not just directed at her._

Adam's eyebrows lifted and his stern eyes strayed to Shiro. As if in some way he said: _Solve this disastrous behavior_. 

And Shiro obeyed. " _Fine_  could mean anything, Keith... enlighten us" he encouraged, with a half smile.

Keith's eyes were blades. Nonetheless, Allura could swear that she saw his features soften when he finally spoke up: "I guess I'm okay."

Adam huffed softly but said nothing.

Shiro tried again. "How's work?"

"Good."

Allura’s fork froze in midair, astonished at Keith's hardness towards his own brother.

Keith pushed away anyone who threatened to even touch the wall he built himself.

And Allura knew she had to run away from him, but she had so many questions.

"I was wondering... since now I found out you are family, why do not you have the same last name?" She inquired, looking at Shiro with curious eyes. She knew it was a personal question but there was trust between Shiro and her.

Keith clenched his jaw and crossed his arms, as if somehow that question was a declaration of war. Shiro tensed. Adam went rigid. Allura was not sure if she should have asked. One look at Keith was enough for Shiro to speak, taking care of his words. "I have my mother's last name and Keith has his father’s last name."

She still did not understand. _Why_?  
Glancing at Keith, she tried not to shrink from his intense and dark eyes that were scrutinizing her. There was no anger, no happiness, no sadness... he was blank. Not really sure of what to do, she forced a smile.

He did not return the gesture.

Adam nudged at him. "Keith is a martial arts trainer and a pilot."

And why Allura was not surprised... but she leaned forward. "Really?"

Keith tilted his head to his side and narrowed his eyes at her amused tone.

Shiro's eyes lit up, a proud smile forming in his soft face. "The best in his class. He was the youngest cadet to reach and surpass your father's speed record. He also is the best in combat and handling of explosives, offensive tactics and defensive tactics. Best at maneuvering, best at problem solving, adaptability, best way to react at difficult situations... agile, fast, confident and efficient. He even broke some of my records."

Allura opened her eyes wide, not really expecting him to be _that_  good. All those medals and awards that time...

Something in her memories illuminated her.

 Her father talked about a young cadet once, talented and hotheaded; incredulous of what he has been told: a 19 year old boy has broken his record. He used to call him the _commander of the skies_. 

And if Keith has broken Shiro's records, the most skilled pilot in The Galaxy Garrison, the youngest leader in such an important events as the Kerberos Mission with Sam Holt and Matt Holt last year...

Keith was a very, _very_ skilled and talented pilot.

She has kissed that pilot...

"Her father?"

It was the first time he has spoken without that harsh tone of his.

"You didn’t know?" asked Shiro, pouting at Allura. "Her father is Alfor of Altea, the main contributor and president of The Galaxy Garrison."

Keith turned his head and stared at her. If he was surprised, she did not know. She could assume he did not expect it though, since his pursed lips parted slightly.

Allura flashed her eyelashes at him innocently. _You have your secrets and I have mine._  

She chewed the food slowly. The lasagna was exquisite.

"By the way," Allura commented, focusing on Shiro, "how are your long vacations going?"

Adam took a bite of lasagna. "Shiro will be exposed to treatment next week."

Allura's forehead creased. "Really?"

"My bones" Shiro replied. "With the hope of strengthening them."

"Everything will be fine" assured Keith, looking directly at his brother. His eyes for the first time, soft and warm.

Adam gave his partner a reassuring smile. Shiro returned the gesture with a wink.

Allura growled internally.

_They were so cute._

She envied them. She envied that love, that affection that both felt for each other. 5 years now... Both supported themselves, and despite everything, they were always there. Despite the difficulties, his love surpassed everything.

Allura wanted a relationship like that.

While she adored the couple, Keith continued to revel in the feast, ignoring everything else, shutting himself off from everyone. She frowned. He was so unreadable, so unintelligible, a mess... and that thick, high and impenetrable wall that he had... just made it worse.

But she was decided to wreck it.

"How are your vacations, Keith?"

Keith looked up, meeting her eyes. A dark infinite space. 

 The corners of his mouth briefly turned up as he answered calmly. "I'm not on vacations."

Allura made a pout.

Adam, was lost as well, because he studied him cautiously. "What do you mean?"

Keith rose an eyebrow and his eyes laid on Shiro, a question in his eyes.

His big brother let out a sigh. "He is suspended."

"He _what?_!" Adam shot Keith to glare. "You _what_?!"

Keith just shrugged.

Allura tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

Shiro scolded Keith and his sloppy attitude with his stern eyes. Then, he glanced at Adam. "He told Iverson to fuck off."

" _Fuck you_ " corrected Keith, a grin in his face, like if he were reliving the memory in his mind.

Adam jaw was on the floor. "Just that?"

Keith lifted his chin, an impenetrable will. "Yep."

Silence. Shiro shook his head and Adam watched with concern at his lover's brother.

Then, he sighed dramatically. "Whatever he did, he deserved it."

Shiro shot him a glare. "Adam."

He looked at Shiro, offended and perplexed. As if he had just been blamed for something he _obviously_ did. "You know that man is an ogre himself. So grumpy."

Allura could not help but laugh. Because, it was true. She knew Iverson.

Keith was looking at her, emotionless. Allura took advantage of his attention. "So, you work at Iverson base, 10 hours from here" she predicted, trying to get more information about him.

She did not know why. Whatever they had, it was over. She wanted it to be over. Yet, his mysterious being was attractive... tempting to discover.

Keith took a bite and nodded, dismissive. He knew her strategy. He was not going to fall for that bait.

Shiro attracted her attention. "Adam told me you have the new editor in chief drooling for you."

Allura choked on her drink.

Adam let out a laugh.

She tried to control the intense blush on her cheeks and her unbridled cough. After a few long seconds, she reassembled herself. "That is nonsense."

Shiro eyes crinkled. "Look how embarrassed she is."

Allura crossed his arms and glared at Adam, who seemed entertained with the new topic. "That is not true."

Adam bobbed his head. "I may hate him, but his attraction for you is undeniable." he put a hand on Keith's shoulder. "You just have to hear the way he talks to her and looks at her with those beast eyes, ready to hunt his prey—"

"We have a completely professional relationship!"

"Admit it! His long hair and british accent drives you crazy."

Allura did not know why, but she caught a glimpse of Keith.

And heavens condemn him for being so indescribable. His penetrating eyes tamed her, invaded her, drilled the deepest part of her being. Still, he lingered there, expressionless.

_What are you thinking? Show me._

"I do not have time for a relationship right now" she snapped. “And I _do not_  like him.”

She did not know why she explained herself.

Keith held his head high. "Oh, don’t be so modest. I bet you have at least, kissed someone this year” he said, an amused grin plastered on his face. "Or at least a date."

 _Damn stupid_.

That comment was completely unnecessary. She knew what it meant. Their kiss. If he had not said anything, it meant he was aware that she did not want them to know. Then why bring that comment up?

He was playing her game. And she was going to play better.

_Do not let him feel your vulnerability._

"Oh, but with that _open_ , charismatic and talkative personality of yours... I bet you have half of the Galaxy Garrison all over you" she commented, biting her lower lip.

Keith's grin widened and took a sip of his wine. "You could be surprised."

Allura narrowed her eyes. _Oh, he called it._

  
Before she could open her mouth, Adam stood up and looked at Keith. "In any case, if you see someone entering to her apartment, tell me. Because I have to be notified of all of her movements.”

Keith eyes light up...

Allura was about to slap the quiznack out of him.

Shiro cleared his throat and looked at his boyfriend. “I think is time for cheesecake." Adam nodded and left.

Keith got up too, his neutral face back on.

"I must go."

Shiro's smile faded. "You really can’t stay a little longer? Allura bought the dessert."

His brother gazed at him but, shook his head. "I'm leaving."

Shiro got up and excused himself to accompany him to the door. Keith, continued his way to the exit without even saying goodbye to her or Adam. Taking away with him the tension in the environment.

Adam arrived with the four plates, and when he saw the empty table, he pouted. "Where are the broganes?"

Allura waved her hand. "Keith is leaving."

Adam shook his head. "That boy..."

"How do you stand him?" she growled, crossing her arms.

Her friend gave her a soft smile and arranged the dishes. "He has his things, but Keith Kogane is a good man. And his feelings are true and sincere.”

Allura leaned backwards. Maybe they were talking about different Keiths. "Which feelings?"

Shiro arrived with a smile on his face. Allura felt fire in her cheeks. He sat next to her friend. Adam, stroked softly his boyfriend’s arm before turning to her, "I think Keith is one of the most sensitive people. And even though he has trust issues... He feels. Too much. But, to protect himself, he has built that barrier around him. You must understand his logic: if nobody enters, nobody gets hurt. If nobody enters, he doesn’t get hurt."

Allura frowned.

They began to eat. Adam and Shiro started to talk about their things... but Allura could not stop thinking about those words.

 

* * *

 

The first thing she did was call Romelle. After three long rings, she answered.

" **Baby? What's wrong?** ”

"Are you still on Arus?"

The background music was sufficient confirmation for her question.

" **Yeah, why?** "

Allura inhaled. "I need to drink."

" **Oh my God, from one to ten?** "

"Nine."

" **What happened?** "

Allura let out a sigh. "Keith. That happened."

After a few seconds, Romelle answered. " **I'm with Sven so you will be the third wheel.** "

"Okay." She was okay with that. Besides, she did not need Romelle to drink. She could have fun alone.

" **Then, hurry up and tell me the _chisme_.**” 

Allura did not waste time.

She had never felt so desperate to feel the alcohol in her body and the feeling of relaxation...

The dinner had gone well. For what she expected, it was fine. Still, the fact that Keith is Shiro's brother only meant one thing: more connections.

It's a pilot...

There was no escape.

She arrived quickly. Arus was a well-known nightclub in the city and 10 minutes away from her apartment. Allura liked it since it was modern, organized and not so vulgar.

Neither the cold nor her heels stopped her urgent steps. After showing the identification to the guard, she entered. Making her space among the crowd, she looked for her friend. Long golden hair, knowing her, she wore something red and short.

Although the lights blinded her and the smell of alcohol overwhelmed her, she found her friend among the people. A smile of self-sufficiency formed on her face. There she was, her hair looked like a cascade of gold and as she had predicted, her dress was red with a neckline close to her curves, a little above her knees.

Sven was there. Which Allura did not know if it was good or bad. Romelle and he had been in a relationship, which apparently did not work. But, they both had that vicious cycle of meeting again, hoping to feel again those moments that were only alive in their memories.

But, Allura had already advised Romelle. Her friend was old enough to understand.

Sven was the first to visualize her.  
He waved his hand and Romelle turned to her direction. When she saw her, she said something in his ear and he nodded. Allura did not make it to them when Sven have already left.

She rose an eyebrow.

Romelle shrugged. "Women only." She turned to the bartender and signaled to her. "How do we start?  Strong or soft?"

Allura looked directly at the bartender. "We'll start with Tequila."

 

~*~

Everything went round and round and round. The beat of the music resounded in her head. The alcohol was burning down like fire through her throat.

"So, now Keith is Shiro's brother."

Allura took another shot. After shot number ten, she had stopped counting. "Yep."

"And Adam knows him."

"Yep."

"And he's a pilot."

Another shot. She grimaced, not knowing if it was because of the liquid killer coming down her throat or because of that boy with jet-black hair and beautiful eyes. "If he's still the boy all Garrison talked about, he's not a pilot. He's _the_ pilot.”

She could visualize something like a grin in Romelle's face. "Okay. You started using contractions so that means you are a little bit—"

"He was supposed to disappear from my life, Romelle" she slurred, ignoring what the blonde was saying, her tongue getting tangled as she spoke. "I was supposed to forget him and forget the way he burnt my body with his soft lips..."

Everything was hot. Hot Hot

The scent of Romelle's perfume made its way through her nostrils. "Okay, okay... let's stop drinking because you already have enough."

Allura got rid of her friend's arms. Romelle cursed loudly and scold her. But before her friend could snatch her drink, Allura drank the shot. And after feeling her throat burning, she glared at her. "If I want to drink, I'll drink."

Romelle crossed her arms. "You can not drive like that."

"You are driving" she drawled, shrugging. Allura waved her hand at the bartender to call his attention. "Hey, cutie!" she shouted. "Another shot of whatever you want. Romelle is paying."

The blonde girl huffed. A battle against Allura was a lost battle. "Okay, one more and that's it."

The bartender served her another shot that did not last five seconds on the table. "Yeah, yeah. I know what are you thinking” she said, slurring her words and pointing at her friend, “I'm a coward. The universe laughs at me.”

"Don’t start with nonsense."

"Nonsense... I wanna dance" she demanded, getting up from the seat. Nobody noticed, only Romelle, when she lost her balance, and quickly held on to the bar. She blinked several times to get used to that on and off of the lights. And the feeling of her surroundings going in circles... circles, circles.

Romelle took her by the shoulders. "Is time to take you home."

Allure was about to protest when she noticed Romelle's phone ringing in the bar. Her friend's face turned pale, to see who was calling.

Romelle turned serious and looked at Allura directly in the eyes. As if she were trying to give instructions to a little girl. "Allura, I need to take this. Is mom. So, stay here and do not move. I will dance with you, okay?"

Allura jumped of emotion. "Yay!"

"Stay here."

Allura sat down again as she watched her friend leave.

She laughed. The way Romelle walked with heels seemed funny.

The dance floor was full, the bar too. Allura wanted another shot. Allura wanted to dance. Allura wanted to forget. Allura wanted to enjoy.

The music was loud. The people seemed to multiply. The smell of sweat, alcohol and other substances were like bombs in her nose. Her nose wrinkled.

_Why Romelle was taking so long?_

"Hey... How you doing?"

Allura turned her head. Big man. Hair like the fire itself. Freckles. Nice smile. Too much perfume. Good attire. Cute face. "Hello there, fireman."

The boy's teeth gleamed among the blinding lights. "I'm Zack, what's your name, sweetie?"

Allura wrinkled her face, as if she had just tasted something bitter. "Not sweetie."

His smile grew. "Do you want to dance, not sweetie?"

Rolling her eyes, Allura took him by the hand and led him to the dance floor. Dancing was dancing. Thanks heavens it was close because she felt that if she walked a little farther, she would fall.

She positioned the pretty boy behind her and began to move as she knew how to do it. She let the music make its way inside her. She let her body be guided by it...

The boy touched her waist. As Keith did to teach her some position. Allura felt her ass against his body. But she felt nothing. It was empty. Nothing of that spark ... that spark that ran through her body when she was with Keith and that drove her crazy.

Everything was spinning.

 _Awesome_.

Allura felt dizzy.

But it was awesome.

She felt so... light.

Maybe she did drink too much.

Before realizing it, the arms of the  Fireman were holding her from falling.

"Wow... are you okay?"

Allura took a deep breath. Maybe she should take off her heels.

But, elegance first of all.

Despite the bad smell, the nausea and those lights attacking her eyes, Allura smiled. "Free like the wind."

The boy approached her and studied her face. "Sure?" Allura rolled her eyes and nodded. She did not need a babysitter. The redhead cocked his head. "You look bad... Are you alone? Do you want me to take you home? Do you want water?"

Oh no...

She took a step backwards. "That's your plan, huh?" The boy looked at her confused... as if she were crazy. Although, it was all blurry. Allura clenched her fists. "This is the order, first you take me home and be a gentleman so I fall for you. Then I'll invite you in and give me a kiss and then we'll have sex on the couch.” Allura pushed him. "I may be crazy but I'm not stupid. If you wanted _sex_ , just ask. My answer was and will always be no. And you would not be losing your time trying to trap me with your cheap charm."

"But I wasn't—“

Allura snorted and launched into a walk. The unknown bodies pushed her, as she made her way to the bathroom. But, everything was dark. Everything was spinning. It was hot.

At last she was able to find the bathroom, which miraculously was empty. And the music did not throb in her head like a hammer. The place was less hectic than the rest of the nightclub. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and called Romelle.

After three rings, she heard something on the other line.

She decided to be direct, to get her attention so her friend would worry and look for her.

"Romelle? Some guy is trying to get into my panties."

_Yeah... that was enough to get her here._

" **Allura?** "

Oh, no. That was not Romelle. "Keith? What you doing with Romelle's phone? Romelle with you?"

" **Are you drunk?** "

She huffed, rolling her eyes. "I'm not Runk. I'm Allura. Where's Romelle? "

Keith's voice was hoarse but calm. " **Where are you?** "

Allura let out a growl. "Why you want to know?"

She heard him cursed under his breath. " **Allura**..."

"Oh, you are mad at me" she pouted. Without realizing it, she began to walk in circles in the bathroom. "Well, to begin with, I did not know you would be at that dinner. So it's not my fault. If I had known you were even Shiro's brother, none of this would have happened. I would not have taken the classes with you, nor would I have kissed you. Never. Never” she sighed. "Trust me. Is all a mess."

Because it was his presence in that dinner, in her life, what messed up everything.

" **What are you talking about?** " She could imagine his face. Frowning, his pursed lips, exasperated. Looking incredibly cute.

"And you know what I'm doing? I was running away from you, Keith. You are so unpredictable. And I—"

" **Where's the man?** " His voice was on commanding mode.

It was so hot in there... she better get out. Two girls entered when she was about to leave. No one was Romelle. Allura twisted a smile.

" **Allura**."

The blinding lights and that unbearable smell returned to give presence. Allura winced.

" **Allura**."

"What?" she screamed. Keith was so unbearable as well.

" **Are you close to the man?** "

She frowned. "Which man?"

There was a mess on the other side of the line. " **There was a man bothering you, right?** "

_Why people were so cloudy?_

"Oh, yeah" she bit her lip and looked up for him in the crowd. There he was. His fire hair was his tell. "He is there. Do you want me to call him? You should tell him with that dark and threatening voice of yours to stop bothering me."

" **No, wait—** "

"Hey, fireman!" The guy turned and looked at her with fear in his eyes. Allura waved at him and motioned with her hand to come closer. She extended the phone when he approached her. "My neighbor wants to talk to you."

His shoulders were rigid. "Umm... sure?" Allura crossed her arms when the red-haired boy picked up the phone. She saw his lips move and say words, but none made sense. They were echoes inside her head.

_Why Romelle was taking so long?_

When the guy returned the phone, he walked away in one blink. Allura put the phone to her ear.

"Hello there?"

" **Allura**." Her name from his lips was so sexy. His voice was low. There was no softness.

She giggled. "That's me."

" **Stay there**."

Allura hated when people were demanding at her. "You don’t give me orders."

Keith blow out loudly. " **Okay, you should go outside, then, and get crashed.** "

"You know what? I will stay right here, until tomorrow. I'm not moving. And I will drink my misery."

" **It's 2:00 am.** "

"And _what_?"

He sighed. " **Can you stay on the phone?** " he asked, his commanding tone fading.

"Why? Are you tracking my phone to know where I am?"

His voice was serious. " **No**."

"Because that would be creepy as hell..." she bit her lower lip. "Why do you want me to stay on the phone, then?”

" **I**..." he stayed silence for a few seconds. " **I just like your voice?** "

"Oh. I like yours too. Specially when you are high. The way you moan my name is... divine. "

Allura could swear she heard him laugh softly. " _ **Divine**_."

"Yes." She reached the bar and asked for another shot with her hand. The bartender, with worry in his face, brought that little and powerful beverage that made her forget her problems.

After a few seconds, he talked: " **What are you wearing?** "

An image appeared in her mind: _Keith in his bed, face up, shirtless and pajama pants, with his eyes closed in total concentration, with one hand holding the phone against his ear and the other hand inside his pants._

Allura swallowed hard and ignored how excited that made her feel. "Are you horny or something?"

She heard him cough. " **No. Just wondering.** "

Allira bit her lip at his shaking and husky voice. "The same I had on that incredible dinner."

" **Short dress. Long sleeve. Neck turtle. Long boots**."

Her cheeks heated. "So, you checked me out."

" **I'm just a good observer**."

"I'm blushing."

_Why she said that?_

" **I figured**."

Allura needed to stop. She needed another drink.

"Kay, Imma hang up."

" **Why**?"

"Mmm... I want to drink."

And she wanted to dance. Without pervert guys. Alone.

There was worry in Keith's voice. " **I really don’t think you should—** “

"Oh, bossy Keith! Again, don’t give me orders."

He let out a curse. " **You know what? Fine. Drink all you want**."

Allura laughed. "Bye!"

" **Wait** —“

She hung up... _that felt so good. She was free._

Allura drank two shots.

And was wonderful.

After a few minutes of waiting for Romelle she went to the dance floor.

She danced alone. Moving her hips and letting the music take control of her body.

She wanted to forget. To forget everything.

Now, thinking about what had happened was ridiculous.

She felt the presence of a man who without asking permission take her by the waist and pull her against her body. Allura pushed him away and turned to him softly.

It was...

It was not fireman.

The man was tall, black jacket, white shirt, blonde hair. There was a grin in his face.

"Do you wanna show me those moves of yours, gorgeous?"

She rolled her eyes. Another pervert. "Leave me alone."

His grin expanded and took her hand. Before Allura could get out of his grip, that stranger pulled her closer. "Playing hard to get, uh?"

Cold. All the sweat in her body seemed to freeze. And suddenly, the music disappeared and there she was again, running away from those strangers in that dark hall...

"Leave. Me. Alone” Allura grunted, clenching her fists.

The stranger leaned until his face was inches away from hers. "Smooth a little, doll face. Let's have some fun.”

Dizzy... she did not want to be there.

"Leave her alone, dude."

_Oh, no._

When she saw who the other voice was, Allura snorted. "Wonderful. Two perverts now."

Fireman crossed his arms, to stern expression in his features.

The stranger was distracted so Allura got rid of his grip. The two perverts were now glaring at each other. "This is any of your business."

Fireman took a step forward. "She told you to leave her alone."

Allura puffed dramatically and made her way away from both.

"Look, creepy guy, and fireman" she held up a finger at them, with killer eyes. "I'm perfectly capable of having fun myself. So shoo. Bye. Disappear from my sight. And leave me alone."

She turned around and launched into walk. The people crashing with her, her feet ached, the smell of alcohol was like gas, and she felt like her head was going to explode. Her steps were imprecise and out of coordination.

_Where was Romelle?_

Well, quiznack. Allura was going home with or without Romelle. She just wanted to have fun. She just wanted to dance. And Romelle was not there with her. _Perfect_!

Everything was spinning. Round and round. It was a whirlwind of lights and shadows. The same she felt in her stomach. Maybe drinking so much was not a good idea.

Allura just wanted to get out of there.

But first she would go to the bar for one last drink. And she promised herself not to drink again all year.

However, before she could take another step towards the bar, someone pulled her by the arm. Allura, without thinking twice, slapped in the face the pervert who had the audacity to disturb her.

The blood came down from her face when she noticed who was it.

Keith directed his hand to his cheek, and rub it gently, clenching his jaw.

"I'm not sure if I deserved that..." he tilted his head and stared at her with a smirk drawn in his face, "but it seems like two encounters per day is not enough for you, huh?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise next chapter will be better and worth it! And with more drunk Allura... I love drunk Allura.


	6. I Touch Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But, Allura was drunk enough to think coherently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. Yes, Im alive. Yes, Im going to keep writing this story.Yes, College is drowning me. Yes, I WILL try to update three times per month. 
> 
> Im really, really sorry. I hate to update so late. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. Im writing the next one. Oh, and TO HAVE THIS CLEAR! Allura is drunk all this chapter. So, I wrote normally without slang or bad writting but thats because I do not know how to write a drunk character in english. I do not know how a drunk english person speaks xD so, Allura is just drunk. Thank you for reading!  
> I love you all!

I Touch Myself by _Divinlys_

 

Allura was in a big trouble. 

The world was spinning. The music was loud. She felt fire in her veins. 

And Keith was there. 

"Why are you here?" she inquired, her tongue getting tangled as she spoke. 

The curve on his lips faded. Keith scanned her, cautiously. Studying every expression, her hair, her clothes. From top to bottom. Allura noticed his shoulders relaxed. He looked around. "How's the party going?"

Allura rolled her eyes "Awesome without you here" and getting rid of his grip, she turned away. "I need a drink." 

_First, Romelle disappears, then pervert Fireman and pervert Creepy guy, now her sexy and hotheaded neighbor. She needed more alcohol to deal with this._

"Oh, no." He took her delicately by the waist and pulled her closer. His nimble hands turned her over, gently, as he made her face him. Allura lost herself in his sharp and soft features, in that pale skin painted by the same gods that created Shiro, without a doubt. "It's enough" he said, not harsh in his voice.

_Did she heard a command?_

" _I_ say when it's enough" she snapped, pushing him and took one glass of whatever the worker was offering in a tray. Keith rose his eyebrows. "I'm an independent woman so I'll drink whatever I want, whenever I want and you can't stop me cause I was born alone, and at the end of the day, I'll die alone. So let me live my quiznacking life." 

_Heavens... the lights were blinding her._

Keith pressed his lips together and his shoulders were trembling. "Okay, then. Go ahead," he shrugged, his voice shaking. _He was laughing at her?_   "Drink all you want." 

Allura caught another shot on a bartender tray and drank a sip... it tasted like corn... but it had alcohol. She swallowed hard and crossed her arms. Keith stayed there. His eyes on her lips, her throat, then on her eyes. "Why you brought your pretty face here, _Keef_?" 

Keith snatched the empty glass from her hands. "I'm an independent man. Besides, this is a public place..." he turned around, looking her over his shoulder and cheered with her beverage. "Have fun" said, as he disappeared from the crowd. 

He left her there. He just left her there. 

That was... rude? So strange. He did not argue, did not complain... why he was even there in the first place? Was because of her call? Then, why he left? 

Keith was inexplicable. 

_Cheers to that, Allura._

Since he was a beautiful pain in the ass, she went to the bar... The bartender gave her a stern look. She showed him her middle finger. 

1 more shot.

...

2

...

3

...

4

...

5

She lost count again. 

_So, so, so, so good._

She had never drank so much... but, it felt so free and light. Like a feather flying with the wind.

As if the night was eternal. What would her father say if he saw her like that?

She blocked that thought with the same speed that she drank another shot.

Minutes later she was on the dance floor again. Allura moved her hips from side to side. She slid her hands through her curved body, her hair... because she wanted to have fun and finally nobody had dared to bother her. No Creepy Guy nor Fireman. Allura wanted to look sexy dancing, because part of her knew that Keith was there... and if he was watching her...

Allura wanted him to see her.

_Why?_

She didn't know. She just wanted to feel sexy. The same way she felt when she was with him yesterday... or the other night. She lost count of the time. 

His lips against her body, her skin, her lips... his teeth marking her. Claiming her. She wanted to feel that way again... 

 

_Wrong, wrong, wrong._

_I love myself, I want you to love me_

Allura squeaked of emotion. Oh, she liked that song. 

_When I feel down, I want you above me_

_I search myself, I want you to find me_

It remind her of Keith, somehow. She didn't know why. She did not love Keith. She was sure of it. The way in which her being felt alive before his touch... she like it. 

_I forget myself, I want you to remind me_

People began to applaud... they applauded her. Everyone were dancing, looking at her. They were moving their arms from side to side, others gave their thumbs ups, others raised their drinks... and everyone with loose [drunk] smiles reflected in their faces. Allura did not know when or how she had climbed onto the small platform in the middle of the dance floor. Even, her brain did not process when the cute guy who played guitar smiled at her and gave her the microphone. But, Allura was drunk enough to think coherently.

Everything was foggy. The lights... 

Green, yellow, red, blue and white... 

" _I don't want anybody else._ _When I think about you, I touch myself. Ooh, I don't want anybody else. Oh no, oh no, oh no..._ " 

Allura did not sing, not at all. Only in her bathroom, and in the comfort of her home. _What was she doing singing_? She mentally thanked Pidge for playing that song so many times while studying at High School.

She felt free. She must enjoy the only free night she could give herself.

_You're the one who makes me come runnin'_

And there she was, dancing like a stripper... or maybe moving her body and looking like a blender, Allura was not sure. She was just there, feeling like an artist giving a concert, singing like a drowned monkey.

_You're the sun who makes me shine_

The designer of the Quintessence Magazine. 

The representative of the Quintessence magazine at the Winter Fashion Show.

Alfor of Altea's daughter. 

_When you're around, I'm always laughin'_

Allura growled to herself. She hate it. She hated her brain. And she hated her stupid conscience. Always there, present. Thinking things too much. Noting every step, and calculating the consequences. It did not let her relax. It did not allow her to be completely free. _If you drink, you get drunk, if you get drunk, you get stupid, if you get stupid, you're in danger._

_I want to make you mine_

In danger of committing a crazy thing.

Or an easy prey for any rapist.

She could not take a break from that little voice of hers ... Not even one night...

_Think I would die if you were to ignore me_

_A fool could see just how much I adore you_

_I'd get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you_

But, what she hated most, it was her too good sight. Allura simply focused on the audience, and among that crowd of young drunks, over more than 50 people canned, she found that tall boy, with jet-black hair and big eyes, dark as night. The lights kissed his body and his face sharp as a blade. Keith, was with crossed arms, leaning against the wall, gazing at her, like a beast, watching his prey. Calculating and studying each movement with cold concentration. Despite the great distance that separated them, she felt the pressure, the intensity of those dark eyes...

She laughed and pointed at him. Keith raised an eyebrow, when a light lit him from above the stage. As Romelle had described that time about how the right man would come to her life... illuminated, with brightness around him.

_What a stupid thought... what stupidity she was doing..._

Allura took the microphone and inhaled. "I don't want anybody else. When I think about you, I touch myself" she noticed how he pouted, his eyebrows knotting together in confusion, maybe embarrassment. She swung her hips. "Oh, I don't want anybody else... oh no, oh no." 

Allura pretended that she was a cowgirl, and as such, she threw her imaginary rope and launch it, as if she could somehow trap Keith and pulled him to the platform.

People watched the show. The drunk girl who sang to her boyfriend... or maybe ex-boyfriend, she imagined the single women with high hopes and crossed fingers. Everybody was cheering, screaming, jumping, dancing, singing... enjoying.

Keith shook his head and gave in. Without breaking eye contact with her... he walked slowly but confident as the crowd made him space, since the light of the scenario was following his steps. 

He was the spot of the night. 

" _I love myself, I want you to love me._ _When I feel down, I want you above me. I search myself, I want you to find me. I forget myself, I want you to remind me..._ " 

The crowd sang along. The guitar man smiled brightly at her and kept playing with enthusiasm. " _Ooh, I don't want anybody else! Oh no, oh no, oh no_ " 

Allura threw a kiss to Keith, who had reached the corner of the dais with crossed arms and unreadable expression. He did not carry any drinks. " _I want youuuuu..._ " 

Everything went round and round. Or maybe she was the one that was spinning. Spinning like a trompo. 

" _I don't want anybody else!_ " 

Allura did not realize that she was getting closer and closer to falling from the small stage. " _When I think about you, I touch my—_ " 

The microphone fell off her hands. The only thing she knew was that Keith's arms were around her. He had caught her. She had slipped and fallen... and—

"You trapped meee, princelingggg" she giggled, looking up to meet his gaze. 

She noticed that small curve, almost invisible in his lips. "Good show there..." With delicacy, he helped her to recover her composure and stand up. "Are you done?" 

The heat... people dancing, bodies stuck one another... heat and heat.

Allura shook her head. "You liked my performance?" 

She didn't understand how Keith was actually catching her words... she did not understand herself. 

Keith tilted his head, glancing around. "It was entertaining." 

 _Just that?_ She tried again. 

"Did I look sexy?" 

Keith turned to her and rose his eyebrows, his eyes sparked with amusement. "If you want to know, let's get out of here." 

Allura put her hands on her hips and tightened her jaw. "I don't want sex with you." 

But Allura knew, some place on her being, that what she had just said was debatable. 

His lips were a thin line. "Why would I want sex with you?" 

Allura let out a dramatic gasp. "You don't want to have sex with me?" 

He lowered his head licked his lips. "I didn't say that."

" _Then_ you want to have sex with me?" 

Keith looked around. As if it embarrassed him to be in plain sight of people while a drunk girl argued with him. The people were in their own world, no minding at all. Keith sighed deeply. "If you come with me, I will answer all your questions."

The wrinkled lines on her forehead faded. "All my questions?"

"All of them." 

That was too good to be true. 

"With honesty?"  Keith nodded. Allura narrowed her eyes and extended her hand. "Pinkie promise?" 

Keith grimaced, offended. "I'm not going to do the pinkie thinginkie promise" he muttered. 

Allura waved her hand. "Then Imma stayinnn', honey!" 

Her neighbor clenched his jaw and crossed his arms. After a few seconds, that maybe he use them to imagine how to kill Allura in 23 different ways, he exhaled, letting go of all tension. Then, extended his finger and Allura wrapped it with hers, sealing their agreement.

 

"Say it."

 

"Say what?" Keith asked, pouting like a baby without its teddy.

 

A smile of self-sufficiency appeared in her lips. "Pinkie Promise."

 

Keith tightened his jaw and glared at her. Then, the slight annoyance dissolved. There was cero emotion in his voice when he said, "Pinkie Promise."

 

Allura jumped with emotion and could not control herself when she hugged him. Keith tensed a little... then she felt his shoulders relax, as his rigid back seemed to soften.

When at last he broke the embrace, Allura took him by the hand and among the crowd, the possessed bodies, the couples kissing as if they were alone in a room, the alcohol... she guided him to the exit. Or so it seemed. She did not take three steps when she stumbled and almost broke an ankle. Allura's eyesight became blurry and inconsistent.

Keith pulled her back and released her hand, to place it on her lower back. Allura tensed at his touch when she felt his breath against her ear. 

"Did you bring your car?" 

She rub her chin and smiled at the guard when they got outside. "Yeah..."

"Do you have the keys?" 

Allura's eyes widened. "Oh, fucking quiznack" she gasped.

Keith stopped walking and worry  crossed on his face. "What?" 

"I think I lost my purse" she replies, shrugging. "Ups!"

She started walking again, jumping like a little girl. Keith's steps were heard behind her. "What's your password?" 

"My what?"

"Phone password." 

She stoped and turned to him.

"Why?" 

"To call someone." 

Allura rolled her eyes as she touched his nose, playfully. "Use your phone, kiddo." 

Keith snorted loudly, took her finger and pressed it on her phone, that he mysteriously had on his hand. The phone unblocked. 

Her fingerprint. _Smart_. 

Keith typed some things on her phone but it seems like there was no answer. 

" _When I think about you, I touch myself_ " she sang, spinning around. "Where are we goin'?" 

Keith did not respond, however, he placed his hands on her waist and stopped her. After glaring at her, he walked again. Allura murmured something under her breath but followed him. They came a little farther down the street and the lights of an expensive black car, clean and shinny, blinked on... Allura whistled. 

"Shiny... I like shiny things"

Keith opened the door and, like if she was a baby, he seated her on the seat. His hands were agile and stealthy as he delicately put the belt on her.

Allura's heart began to race. It was difficult for her to breathe. When finally the 'click' was heard, Keith moved away just a little... a few inches from her face. His eyes burning her inside, suffocating her, leaving her with no escape. His gaze dropped to her lips and she bit them. Allura inhaled the mint smell that emerged from his mouth. 

Keith's wet lips were tempting... so wildly tempting. 

She could swear that a glimmer of desire peeked in his eyes. He was going to kiss her? Now? She wanted it. Allura arched her back and moved just a little forward. If he wanted to kiss her, he had to do the first move. 

Keith swallowed hard and shook his head slightly. "Please, don't throw up." 

Allura heard something breaking... probably her heart or her pride. Probably both.

The trip was about... 15 minutes, maybe. It was not so much. Keith was looking straight ahead while she was counting the headlights they passed by.

Her eyes began to close... and Allura forced herself to stay awake.

"Do you like stars?" 

Although she was not looking at him, she bet everything she had that Keith was pouting right now.

"Yes." 

"Do you prefer day or night?" 

"Why you ask?" 

"Because I am bored. And I want to ask you. I don't see any problem at asking an insignificant and random question. Is not like I'm asking your credit card pin number." She glared at him, like she thought, he was frowning. "And we made a pinkie promise. The most sacred promise there it is to make. You promised to answer all my questions." 

Keith was concentrated on the road, focused. His defined features and his cold face, without emotion... _what did he hide there in his head? What was he thinking about?_

After a few eternal seconds, he replied. "What do you find more pleasant to enjoy?" 

Allura puffed. "I asked you, first." 

Keith let out a soft laugh. "I like night, and you?" 

She looked down her hands.  "I wish I could see the stars more often. I love stars... I remember seeing them so shiny the day I met you... after that day, stars have been hidden..." 

Keith did not say anything. 

Allura had a list of questions in her head... that seemed to fade away little by little...

"You wanna have sex with me?"

Not a glimpse of emotion, not a movement. "Right now? No."

He waved at the apartment's parking guard. Allura crossed her arms and took off her belt. "Then, why you kissed me?"

His shoulders went rigid and his face turned serious, more than he already was. But instead of answering, he took off his belt and got out of the car.

Leaving her alone. 

In a heartbeat, Keith was already opening her door.

Allura got out but stumbled. She grabbed onto Keith for support and grimaced. The lights hurt her sight. And everything was spinning.

"Can you walk?"

Allura blinked three times. "Of course I can walk, you idiot. I have legs." She held up two fingers. "Two legs and feet. So, that means I can walk my way to whatever the quiznack I want. And if you did not know, I was a gymnast so I have great balance."

Keith rolled his eyes but said nothing, again. Allura pushed his hands away from her body and walked on her own.

Or so she tried. Maybe Keith was laughing at something irrelevant, or because she looked like an astronaut walking on the moon...

7 _0 steps from the parking lot to the lobby. 70 was a lot..._

Her vision was a blur, and Allura saw things move on her own. Everything was moving.

Keith's giant hand appeared behind her and opened the door when he probably noticed that Allura was struggling to open it by herself.

She murmured a thank you and launched into a walk towards the elevator. 

"Ahem..." 

She kept walking. Even when her feet screamed with pain, begging her to stop. But, elegance first of all.

Keith cleared his throat more louder. 

Allura kept walking. 

"The—" 

"The elevator is still out of service, Miss Allura." 

She stopped. Great. 

She took a deep breath before turning slowly to face the secretary.  

"And why is still out of service, Corang?" she snarled, her tongue tangling with her words. 

The mustache man was slack-jawed... did she look that horrible? "Mmm... because—" 

"I'm tired of the stairs. And this quiznacking thing is damaged about three weeks ago. I think I'm lucky to live on the 5th floor, however, imagine those who live on the 13th or 15th floor... But, obvious—"

A hand covered her mouth and pulled her. Allura panicked, started kicking and screaming but, nothing made sense. Nothing came out. The person who was carrying her was strong. She opened her eyes wide to Coran, asking for help, but his head leaned to a side were his only reaction, confused.

She kept fighting until the person opened a door and entered somewhere.

The stairs.

Allura bit his hand.

Keith let out a curse but he released her from his grip. 

She shot him a glare. Her shaky breath, hands made fists and flared nostrils were a sign of her anger.  "What the hell, man?! Are you crazy?!" 

Keith clenched his jaw. His eyes were blades as well as his voice. "Could you act your fucking age?" 

Her stomach was a tornado of emotions. "If acting my age means to behave like you, then no. I don't wanna to be grumpy, choleric, bitter, and rude and bori—" 

"You were about to eat Coran alive." 

"I was just notifying my quiznacking complaints." 

Keith cupped his face on his hands and muttered: "Transparent, childish, no contractions and cursing." He put his hands on his hips and looked up. "Besides being _10_ times more unbearable when you're drunk, anything else you want to say?"

There were like... three Keith's talking to her. She did not know which one to look at. "Yeah. Shut the—" 

She jerked down and a green liquid was expelled through her mouth.

Heavens... that was disgusting. 

Keith jumped back as she began throwing up again. Allura coughed and rested her hands on the wall, to hold her up. She jerked again, vomiting the lasagna and the cheesecake... at least her clothes were intact. 

She felt Keith's soft hands grabbing her long hair out in a ponytail. 

"That's nice, coming from you." She coughed and stood up. 

He gave a lopsided grin. "Was that a ' _thank you_ '?" 

Allura grunted but did not answer. Her throat hurt and her body felt boiling.

Keith eyes were on the stairs. Then, his eyes followed her. "Come." 

"What?" 

He adjusted the lapels of his jacket. "Let me take you." 

"Where?" 

Keith rolled his eyes and before Allura could complain, his arms lifted her off the ground.

She let out a scream. One arm held her back, the other her legs. Like a husband carrying the bride. After some steps, Allura found herself sighing... and she laid her head on Keith's chest and inhaled... It smelled like mint, a stimulating, delicious, attractive cologne... so intoxicating and... she loved it.

"You smell so heavenly sexy."

His chest trembled softly and his low laugh accompanied that movement. "You must be really drunk to say that."

Allura wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt so small in his arms... "Why are you carrying me like this?"

"Because you can't stand by yourself?" 

"What a noble gentleman you are." 

"Gentleman..." he said, tasting her words. "I remember you calling me... what was the word? Unbearable?" 

"You can smell sexy, behave like a gentleman and be an unbearable ass." 

Keith laugh was angelic. Allura would never forget that laugh... low and sweet... 

It gave her goosebumps. Like, a whole zoo in her stomach. Maybe she was going to throw up again.

They reached the fifth floor, and Keith stopped in front of the apartment door. Allura cried internally when he deposited her on the floor and the magical moment came to an end.

He took the keys out of his pocket and opened the apartment.

But that was not her apartment. 

"Why am I here?" 

Keith rose an eyebrow. "Because Romelle has your purse and she is at the hospital right now so it's impossible to bring it back." 

"What?! Hospital?" 

"I texted her from your phone. She said something about her brother. She believed you were the one texting so I sent her that you were okay and with me" he replied, his tone cold and distant. _Then, that's why she left her alone..._ "Are you going to get in?" 

Allura snorted loudly but she stepped inside. The smell of lavender invaded her nostrils.

Walking with her legs like jelly, she crashed face down on the black sofa in his living room and closed her eyes.

She heard Keith muttering something, which she did not understand. Everything was foggy. 

A tingling emerged on her thighs, while Keith left strokes of his fingers as he removed the zipper of her long boots.

"Your fingers are soft" she purred, her lips curving into a grin. 

"Your feet stink."

She gasped and sat on the sofa, eyes open wide... swam with tears. 

"Why are you so rude to me!?" 

Keith winced in horror. "Hey, hey... Don't cry—" 

"No!" she pushed him away but he did not move an inch, he was just kneeling before her, staring at her, quizzical, confused... not knowing what to do with her emotional crisis. "Why you are so complicated and cold?" Tears were streaming down her cheeks like an open faucet. "What have I done to you?!"

"I didn't mean to hurt you" he sighed, standing up and making Allura lift her chin to look at him. "Look, let's go to my room and—"

 

"I told you I wasn't gonna have sex with you" she drawled, sniffing the mucus that were running down her nose.

He threaded a hand through his hair, exasperated. "I told you" he snarled "we are not going to have sex." 

"Because I'm ugly and you don't like me." 

Keith squeezed his lips together. "Why you think that?" 

Allura stood up, now more easier without her heels. She wiped her face. Keith was a tower in front of her. Giant and overwhelming...

Something called her attention. 

"Oh, you read?" She inquired, making her way to the small box full of books that was hidden behind the TV... as excited as a girl running to the ice cream truck. 

She heard Keith taking deep breaths before answering. "I have read some of them. That's from aunt Gina." 

Allura shrieked with emotion and pulled out a book so that Keith could appreciate it. "It's 50 Shades of Grey!"

Keith eyes widened and she imagined to have seen red coloring his pale cheeks. He massaged the back of his neck. "Again, that's not mine." He shook his head. "I mean, they are mine now but—" 

"I love to read. But, I read smut all the time." 

He blinked. One. Two. "Smut?"

Allura smiled. "It's sexual fiction. Sex, mostly. Because that's what implies the word sexual." She flashed her eyelashes, dreamy. "Sometimes I was ashamed to say I read at all. My father never knew the books I bought but he always watched me reading. Sometimes he commented it to his friends, saying that I read a lot. Proud to say that I real a lot. What a shame. I mostly read romances and clichés. Bad boy, good girl. Lot of sex and make out scenes. Like this book."

Keith was tense. She felt like he was about to call someone for help. " _Right_."

"Is not my favorite book, really" she recognized, putting away the book and catching a glimpse at the other titles. "But, you know, the movies are famous so I started to read it. You know, there's a scene where Ana gets drunk and Christian take her to his place. Like right now but, you know, those things happens in books... ya know." 

Keith nodded slowly, his rigid features showing his confusion, maybe fear? " _Completely_." 

"And we have to face reality. But, if we were on 50 Shades alternate universe, I would have been Christina Grey and you would have been Anastasio Steele." She took Keith's hand and pressed it against her chest. Keith face was, for the first time, completely reveling. Surprise, confusion, worry... "And now, I tell you, Anastasio, you should stay away from me. And now you say, _'_ _No, Christina. Show me. Show me your red room'_." 

"Red room?" he asked. His voice bitter and rough. 

Allura giggled, finding funny how Keith seemed like a lost kitten. Her hand was so little wrapped with his. "A red room is—" 

"I don't want to hear it." 

Allura squeezed his hand. "Do you have a red room?" 

Keith stared at her, incredulous. "Of course not." 

Allura let go of his hand and turned around to walk towards the gym's close door. Her nose wrinkled and her body trembled. "But you have a gym... I don't know what's worse." 

Keith rolled his eyes and took a deep, tired breath. "Why did I do to deserve this?" he approached her. "Come, let's go to sleep."

She stepped back and pouted. "I don't want to sleep, grumpy Anastasio." 

Keith shook his head and gently put his hands on her shoulders. "It's time to sleep, Allura." 

His voice was so soft and sweet... his face was made by angels, his rosy lips, his long black hair, his— "Your eyes are beautiful." 

A roguish smile peeked in his lips. All tension disappeared. "You are an enigma when you are drunk."

Allura bit her lips. "Did I told you that you kiss good?" 

Keith licked his lips and chuckled softly. _Maybe he found it funny_. "Thank you." His eyes were warm, intriguing, cold, impressive as night.

"We should kiss more often."

"Maybe when you're not drunk."

Allura giggled and stepped forward. She could feel his breath against her face... She could distinguish his perfume... so close to those lips.

"I want you."

Keith swallowed hard and Allura swore that his eyes slid down her lips, burning in desire. "Allura ... I—"

She wanted him. Her stomach was a tornado of emotions. 

" _I don't want anybody else..._ " Keith tilted his head and frowned. She place a hand on his cheek and kept singing. " _When I think about you..._ " Her tongue was a tangled mess. " _I touch my—"_  

Allura fell on her knees and threw up again. 

_Oh, awesome._

Right on Keith's shoes. 

"I— think... I— I just throw up" she coughed as she looked up. 

Keith was atonished, his mouth and eyes wide open, blinking repeatedly. There was surprise, tiredness in his face. No discomfort or anger. "Oh, really?"

She sensed his sarcasm but let it slide. "I'm repulsive" she muttered, looking down the mess of juices she had expelled.  

Keith crouch down and put his hands gently on her arms. "Is okay... how you feel?"

Allura blinked and her face wrinkled when she distinguished the taste of vomit. "Bilious."

In a flash he took off his shoes and socks. "Only you could use sophisticated words while drunk... Go to my bathroom. You will take off your clothes and take a bath, okay?"

"Why don't you give me the shower?" She let him guide her through the hall.

"No."

"But, just help me with the back." 

"No." He opened the door for her and pushed her inside. Allura laughed, when she saw his pouty grumpy face. 

" _I love myself. I wa—_ " 

"Allura, _damn it_. Stop singing and just get in the shower." 

"Okay." She did not lose time and took off her dress as Keith opened the shower and measured the temperature. When she passed the dress over her head, she heard the door closing. 

She jumped in fright when she saw her reflection in the long mirror of the door. Her makeup was destroyed.

_She looked like a raccoon. A vagabond._

Humming, she used the toilet. Her eyes were slowly closing, the dream tamed her, the fatigue reflected in her slow movements.

Keith had a deep shower, one of which you filled with bubbles. The image came to her mind: Keith shirtless and foam hiding his sexy abs, the water kissing his skin... his wet hair over his shoulder...  

She got in the shower... and stayed there for a few minutes, enjoying the sensation of water against her skin.

But her legs hurt... her feet as well. The water was so warm. If she could just lay there and... 

Her body obeyed to her wishes before she commanded it. 

That was the best feeling of the world. 

Allura did not know how much time she spent there lying down. Maybe ten, fifteen minutes... Everything seemed to be far away... as if they were talking to her from the ground while she was flying in the clouds... as if she were underwater... she felt in her own bubble. Everything was echo...

Someone interrupted her moment of peace and tranquility, but Allura ignored it. She heard that masculine voice, saying some bad words.

Then quiet.

The sound of the water was so soothing, so relaxing... it felt like a paradise.

Small hands took her gently. She felt a harsh material against her skin suddenly, the sound of the water fell silent. Allura did not open her eyes but complain under her breath. She was so tired. Allura heard a voice... a voice she did not know... a broken, high-pitched voice.

Then she listened Keith's, saying something about a room.

Everything was... so distant.

The hands placed her body on a soft surface. A bed. A huge and comfortable bed.

The towel moved alone on her body, very quickly. She even felt a wet towel against her face, gently wiping her makeup. After a few moments, Allura felt fabrics cover her body.

And then, she heard that voice again... a woman. "Open your mouth" the strange voice commanded.

Allura did what that voice told her... a strange liquid was introduced to her mouth.

It tasted like mint.

Then another voice was heard in the distance. A man... Keith.

But Allura was just thinking about how wonderful the sheets smelled. 

She opened her eyes. Dark and light walls, black sheets... and Keith sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her with sweetness, with passion, with tenderness...

Maybe she was dreaming.

A curve formed in her lips. "Fancy meeting you here..."

Keith laughed, a spark peeked in his eyes. Allura's heart melted. "Go to sleep."

"Sleep with me, _Anastasio_."

Keith's smile faded. "No..."

His voice, soft and gentle. "Just for tonight" she complained, taking his hand. "I'm cold."

Keith just lingered there. Calculating  her movements, calculating consequences... The infinite night sky trapped in his eyes; warm and cold at the same time... the closed windows to his soul. 

After a weary sigh, he lifted the sheet and slowly settled down beside her. That voice in her head, which had disappeared for a few hours, whispered that she was playing with fire...

But, Allura leaned back against his chest, and breathed in his scent. Angelical delight... She was in heaven. Soft, sweet, gentle heaven. Not a trace of the bar, nor the smell of vomit. "Thank you" she murmured, her voice already appeasing... like her eyes.

Keith's chest expanded as he took a long breath. She felt his body, loosing up, relaxing ... giving in. "In the morning" a gentle whisper against her hair as he placed his hand on Allura's head, "we will forget this happened."

Allura closed her eyes as she felt the softness of his covered chest... fire... not a wild fire, but warm in cold days. Keith stroked her hair, massaging her head the way she liked it. Just the way she loved it. "What a big lie you have just said" she murmured, more to herself. 

His body trembled lightly. His fingers running delicately through her thick and long hair... taking her to the stars and the moon...

However, she heard him say... "The biggest lie of all."

His perfume besotted her in a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLease give me feed back of what you are liking of this so far! I love to read Your comments! AGAIN< THANK YOU for your support! Have a nice week!


	7. Last Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened last night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m alive and well. 
> 
> 1\. THANK YOU FOR BEING HERE, READING MY CATASTROPHE. 
> 
> 2\. The reason I didn’t post the chapter that I had prepared a week ago, it was because I felt it was not good. You see, I write something and if its not good, I keep working on it until is, at least, good enough for me. I know I’m not perfect so I will never write something perfect but if its good enough to me, then okay. But I got blocked, maybe because if College, essays and Math. But, finally I had a better idea and yes, I edited and corrected the chapter. 
> 
> 3\. I love you all! Thanks for reading! Hope you like it!
> 
> 4\. Yes, the chapter was inspired by Katy Perry’s song.

 

 

The rays of light that passed through the window were the main reason to open her eyes.

 

At first, everything was spinning, blurry... Allura blinked several times.

 

Everything returned to its place.

 

Everything, except the mess in her head.

 

Where was she?

 

How did she get here?

 

This was not her room. The walls were white cream and not pale pink, the furnishings of her bedroom were not black, nor the sheets. She slid her hands over the soft material. These sheets were silk and satin... Allura would recognize the fabrics with closed eyes.

 

Her eyes scanned the place.

 

She was not at Adam's house.

 

Not in Romelle's.

 

There was nothing personalized, no artifacts to serve as clues...

 

Searching for an answer, she found a more important question.

 

What had happened last night?

 

Parts of events impacted her mind like a one-minute movie... The only thing she remembered was dinner... then she went to Arus with Romelle and took a few drinks and—

 

Allura sat down suddenly, bringing a hand to her throat, as if somehow that would help regulate her breathing.

 

Where was her phone?

 

Where was her wallet?

 

Where was her car?

 

Whose clothes was she wearing?

 

She growled. Her head throbbing at the pangs of pain. Trying to remember only made her mind explode.

 

Terror ran through her body. Her irregular breathing and the cold sweat that blanketed her body were signs of a panic attack.

 

 _Breathe_ , _Allura_. _Breathe_.

 

Heart pounding fast and rumbling in her head, Allura got up from the bed. The cold of the floor in contact with the sole of her foot sent shivers down her body. She tried to calm herself... however, her body leanedover the nightstand, and as if her hands had a life of their own, they disconnected the lamp that was on it.

 

Allura heard the thud through the closed door. She grabbed the lamp hard, as if her life depended on it and... walked to the door.

 

With shaking hands, she opened that piece of wood that kept her locked up.

 

Recognition crossed her face.

 

How the quiznack she end up at Keith's house?

 

Releasing a sigh that she did not even know she was holding, she made her way safely through the corridor, following the sound of what seemed to be the clash of silverware and plates... the smell of lavender invading her nostrils.

 

The stiffness in her shoulders diminished when her eyes met Keith silhouette. She did not know why. Even when the questions ran in her head over and over... Despite the situation, something inside her, deep inside her, was completely calm at the thought of ending up, after a long and rough night, in his apartment.

 

These clothes were his. She had sex with him?

 

Heavens... She hoped not. She could not fall so low.

 

 _First_ _the_ _kiss_ , _and_ _now_ _this._

 

 _What_ _he_ _would_ _think_ _about_ _her?_

 

Keith wore pijama pants and a long-sleeved tight shirt that marked his worked torso. Allura swallowed hard. His muscular arms and back tensed as he cut something she could not see.

 

His long hair was a wavy mess. He looked so... casual and relaxed. But, that did not explain why she was there and not in her apartment... or if she did have sex with him.

 

She firmly believed they didn’t. Keith... Keith could never get advantage of her in that state. But, again, she did not know him.

 

She cleared her throat and spoke in a strong, confident voice. "Why do I have your clothes on?"

 

Keith looked over his shoulders, not even unfazed by her appearance. She saw the hint of a half smile before he turned back to what he was doing. "Good morning to you too."

 

Her jaw clenched. That was not the right answer. It was not time to play around. "Why am I here?"

 

Keith continued cutting fruits. "I'm very well, thanks for asking."

 

 _It_ _seems_ _like_ _someone_ _was_ _in_ _a_ _good_ _mood_.

 

Allura tightened her grip on the lamp. The idea of throwing it at him was quite tempting. "What happened last night?" she asked, approaching slowly.

 

Keith turned and took a plate from the cabinets, sounds stabbing her ears. He glanced at her before giving his back to see. "You're welcome, Allura."

 

 

"Could you please low down with the unnecessary noise? My head hurts" she muttered in pain, glaring at him.

 

Keith turned around from the stove and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you holding a lamp?"

 

Allura snorted and placed it in the corner of the kitchen bar.

 

Keith was watching everything, noting details, calculating. However, he did not ask anymore. Then, he opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water and extended it with a capsule he took out of nowhere. Allura frowned in confusion.

 

Keith rolled his eyes. "Just drink."

 

"Why?" Keith, with his neutral face, waited. Allura let out a tired sigh, and took the bottle and the capsule. "Thanks," she said reluctantly.

 

Keith nodded and turned around. Allura opened the bottle, and swallowed the capsule.

 _Maybe yesterday Keith did not dare to kill her and now he was going to drug her to finally end her life. At this point, Allura would believe anything._

 

 Keith was moving around the small kitchen somewhat restless. Allura visualized something that caught his attention. "Why are your shoes hanging there?"

 

Keith was passing something from the pot to a deep dish, concentrated. "They are drying since you vomited on them."

 

"I what?" she screamed, her cheeks turning ruby.

 

She really vomited? How much did she drink last night?

 

Keith turned and placed a plate full of Quaker Oats in front of her. "Yesterday you got drunk and I brought you here." He turns and comes back with a plate full of fruits: kiwi, grapes, bananas, strawberries... "You throw out and your clothes got dirty so I sent you to the shower and Miss Potts dressed you up."

 

Allura opened her eyes wide. She throw out? Miss Potts dressed her? “The cat lady?"

 

Keith leaned against the refrigerator and crossed his arms. "Well, she was a bit mad since it was 3:00 am but it was her or me."

 

The pouty single old lady who had cats hidden in her apartment. Animals were completely forbidden, however, Allura saw her bringing cat food... everybody knew she had cats.

 

And that lady saw her naked. What a shame. How did she get to that point? The worst of all is that Allura did not remember.

 

"I rather want you to see me naked" said the words to herself.

 

His thinned lips curved into a grin. "Checked."

 

Allura’s cheeks heated up and took a deep breath. "I guess this is for me" she commented, pointing to the dishes in front of her.

 

He shrugged. "You must be starving."

 

Allura was hungry, Allura felt panic, Allura felt ashamed, Allura felt lost, sick... she did not have strength to scream.

 

"I am."

 

"Then, eat."

 

Wincing, she looked down at her plate.

 

Allura's hands trembled. Fear regained control of her emotions.

 

What happened last night? What happened last night?

 

He could not have dared. 

 

 _He felt the weight on her shoulders, the grimace on her face, the terror in her eyes. So much that even he felt... hesitant, scared, worried, maybe._ "What's on your mind?"

 

"Did we have sex?" she asked, abruptly, looking at him with tearing eyes...

 

Keith face went serious. "No."

 

Allura let out a sigh. 

 

Cocking his head slightly to a side, Keith concluded "You don’t remember anything.”

 

Allura shook her head. "I'm afraid not." Another twinge of pain in her head. "Trying to remember only make it worse. I remember fragments... everything is cloudy and splattered."

 

Her neighbor seemed to process her words. His hard features softened just a little. "How much do you remember?" he asked, his voice soft and kind... but somewhat suspicious.

 

"Adam's dinner. Arus, Romelle...” She closed her eyes in pain and held her head. After a few seconds, the headache faded just a bit. "Some ginger dude and... I called you?"

 

Keith nodded, not an emotion on his face. "You called me."

 

Allura bit her lip, trying to control the anger that rose through her body at the little information he offered. "What I told you?"

 

Keith shrugged, ignoring her sharp voice. "Just drunk things people use to say when... you know, they're drunk."

 

Allura slammed her hand against the hard material of the kitchen bar, even though that sound felt like knives stabbing her head. Keith was startled. For the first time that day, Allura saw amazement crossing those indigo eyes. "Keith," she grunted, trying to hold the anger to herself. "I just want to know what happened. I do not want breakfast, neither need you make fun of me. I. Need. To. Know. What. Happened. Last. Night."

 

Keith did not see her explosion coming. No. His wide opened eyes, the way his mouth opened slightly, his lips parted, the tension that covered his shoulders...he seemed surprised.

 

Few seconds passed and all emotion disappeared when he hid his hands on his pockets. "Like I told you, I received your call. I went to Arus, took you out, Romelle had your purse so there were no keys of your apartment. I brought you here, you throw out, your clothes got dirty so you got a shower and miss Potts came to dress you. You didn’t do anything stupid.” Allura exhaled. At least it was not as horrible as I expected. Keith frowned. "Besides singing in front of hundred of persons, of course."

 

"Singing?!"

 

Keith scratches the back of his head. “You see, you were about to go all ninja on me when I came to get you so I waited until you were drained to bring you here." Allura did not feel her heart beating. "Also, you were rude to Coran."

 

"Why--"

 

"You wanted to use the elevator. He told you it was out of service and you got mad."

 

Alluta cupped her face with her hands. She must apologize later. That man... has given so much to her.

 

She sighed. "Anything else?"

 

Keith was a complete enigma beneath that expressionless wall. "Not that I remember."

 

Again, he was hiding something. She felt it in his acerbic tone. "Are you sure?"

 

Keith snorted. "Nothing else happened, Allura."

 

It was rare... despite his irritated tone, her name through his lips was sweet and soft like honey. "Where is Romelle, by the way?" She inquired, finally remembering that woman who had left her alone all night.

 

His face was calmed. "Hospital."

 

A cold chill ran down her spine. "What happened?"

 

Keith shrugged, dismissive. "Something about her brother, I don’t know" he snapped, walking out of the kitchen. Allura followed him with her eyes. He put on a coat that was over the sofa. "Isn’t my problem, either."

 

Allura bit her tongue, cutting out anything rude to say. She was at his apartment and he, in some way, took care of her disaster. It was her responsibility to take care of how much she could drink, after all. And Keith dealt with that. So, she took a deep breath, looking for patience. "Where's my phone?"

 

"My room," he answered, striding into the hallway. "Look, I really need to go so, eat calmly."

 

"But—“ Allura pouted, watching him disappearing and coming back with jeans on. She crossed her arms. "Where are you going?"

 

"None of your business." His voice was sharp as a dagger. He took the keys from the key holder and opened the door. "I will clean so do not bother. And lock the door when you leave” he added, closing the door without saying goodbye.

 

 

Leaving the silence as only company.

 

Allura was perplexed. Keith left her there. Alone in his apartment. Did he really trust her? This was his house. His belongings were here. How could he possibly leave someone he barely know at his own place while he was gone?

 

She did not pay much attention at his so unpredictable actions. The minutes passed, which Allura used to eat that healthy breakfast Keith had prepared for her... It was to be expected that the boy was a healthy man. Allura looked around the kitchen, tidy and clean, and noticed a basket full of fruits and nuts... Of course Keith would eat healthy.

 

And if he was Shiro's brother, his cleaning habit was also to be expected. Adam and Shiro were one of the cleanest people Allura had ever known.

 

When she finished, she cleaned her plate and the other dishes. She may be upset with Keith for leaving her alone, or for just having witnessed the episode last night, but, she was not going to stop being ungrateful. Keith brought her here, safe, cleaned her up, let her sleep in his bed and made her breakfast.

 

Did he sleep in his bed or—?

 

What a shame.

 

Allura ignored that thought. It was too late.

 

Barefoot, she made her way to Keith's room. She did not know if the chills she felt were from the sole of her foot in contact with the cold floor, or from the memories that slowly reached her head.

 

She singing... taking shots, the bartender, Keith putting her seatbelt on in the car.

 

Wait, where was her car?

 

She ran when she found the phone over the nightstand beside the bed.

 

13 missed calls from Romelle.

7 missed calls from Father.

 

"Quiznack."

 

She had completely forgotten to call her father. Allura always called him in the day, at any time. He must be worried.

 

Sighing and leaving on a side all worries, Allura ordered Keith’s bed and picked up her high-heeled boots that were in a corner of the room.

 

Finally, Allura nodded contentedly and scanned Keith's room, now more organized.

 

She felt so... intrusive... in his room. Something so private and personal. However, there was nothing to call her attention... no detail. Except—

 

Allura walked with uncertain steps towards the vanity. Each step was heavier and slower. As if her body wanted to go back and get out of there.

 

She was prying in his room. That was wrong. She knew it. She felt bad for it. But—

 

It was only one glimpse. That was it.

 

Allura took the audacity to grab his perfume and read the name. Her eyes closed, its delicious aroma overwhelmed her, so strangely familiar. So masculine, so intoxicating, so hypnotizing, so... Keith. For a moment, she felt him there, present with her... his arms around her, she pressed against his chest, breathing his essence...

 

She scolded herself internally when her mischievous fingers pressed, causing a small pinch to be expelled from the container and kiss her skin.

 

Now she smelled like Keith. After his clothes already smelled enough...

 

She placed the perfume in its place and continued the expedition. A piggy bank in the form of a hippopotamus, a cap, two books of poetry and—

 

Allura flipped the photo that was lying face down. She gasped when that scene was revealed, so past and so pure. Four silhouettes in front of a large house, light colors. She remembered that attractive face, Keith's father. On his right side, a woman with dark, short hair, that reach her shoulders. Her features are very similar to Keith's. Completely. Keith had from his father a great resemblance, but it was his mother's where Keith had taken so much beauty, those defined features, deep piercing eyes, thick eyebrows, small nose, black hair...

 

And then there was Shiro, who had an infant Keith in front of him. The hands of the teenager Shiro placed in Keith’s shoulders. Giving to understand why that adoration and warmth that Keith transmitted to his brother... when he was not in a bad mood, of course. Shiro was his hero, his guardian angel, his figure to follow.

 

They looked very happy. Peaceful even—

 

Allura jumped in fright at the thud sound that echoed in the room. Her phone in her hand notifying her someone was calling.

 

She let out a sigh. At least, it was not Keith, catching her meddling on his things.

 

"Hello?" She answered, her voice shaking.

 

"Finally" she heard Romelle crying out. "Are you okay?"

 

Allura pursed her lips at her worried tone. "Yeah, why?"

 

"WHAT YOU MEAN ' _yeah_ , _why_ '!" Romelle yelled, hysterical. "I called you all night and you did not answer the fucking phone. Do you know how worried I was? And Adam did not answer me, either! You had me stressed! Then you wrote me that you were with Keith and I calmed down a little... but, I had to check if you were okay. Are you okay?”

 

"I'm good..." she replied, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. It was enough. She needed to get out of there and organize herself. "My head hurts, though."

 

Romelle puffed at the other side of the line. "You drank Tequila. That's obvious.”

 

Allura grunted. "I'm okay, do not worry about—"

 

"I'm so sorry, Allura..." she apologized, her voice breaking in a sob. "I'm a horrible friend. I left you there. Alone. I left you and—“

 

"Romelle, is—“

 

"I should have look out for you. But my mom called saying that Bandor was on the hospital, almost in coma and—“

 

Allura’s chest shrunk at what her friend was saying. "What happened?"

 

"Bandor fell from 24 stairs, that happened" she snapped. Allura was about to ask when Romelle continued. "The fucking skating. We are still here waiting for some results."

 

Allura bit her lip. Bandor always putting himself in danger... it was not the first time, since she knows Romelle, this always happens. "Is he okay?"

 

"Yeah"  her blond friend muttered. "Just a fracture in the arm and he will be with a cast for 9 weeks."

 

Allura opened her eyes wide. That must have hurt. "Thanks heavens it was just that."

 

"Argh, yes. At least just that... at the moment.” Allura nodded, her eyes scanning the place, looking for her clothes. But nothing. Not on the bathroom, neither the gym... the laundry was empty. She let out a huff, launching into a search in the living room. "By the way, sorry I took your purse last night. I thought that would stop you from drinking while I was gone. I assume Keith gave it to you.”

 

Her legs stopped. "What?"

 

"Mmm... Keith came this morning to pick up your purse and keys? Tall? Pale? Dark long hair? Dark eyes? A red and white jacket?"

 

Allura frowned. How did Keith found Romelle? Maybe he texted her from her phone or something. She got to check the texts.

 

 He said Romelle had her purse so that's why she slept there and— “This morning?"

 

She could imagine Romelle nodding energetically. "Like, seven? He came really fast. I didn’t get to see him that well but it really seemed like the guy you described me.” 

 

But he did not tell her anything. The stupid just left her there. She turned around, searching now for her purse. Like magic, she visualized it on the sofa table. Her keys were there as well. "Oh, I got them."

 

And Keith could have said something. Not just leaving without telling her. The desire to punch him was increasing. Also, there was a note. His handwriting was a mess, wild but understandable: 

** I got you car back. You’re welcome.  **

 

Allura was... astonished. How?

 

There was a silence in the other line. "So, you are in his place."

 

Allura shook her head. "Yeah, why?"

 

"How the hell did you end up in Keith's arms last night? Did you kiss? Tell me you didn’t have sex with him, you didn’t right?

 

Allura grunted. "No."

 

"Details! You gotta tell me."

 

She rolled her eyes. "I would tell you if only I remember."

 

"Really? That bad? How much did you drank last night while I was gone?”

 

"I do not remember."

 

"Thank God is Saturday."

 

Allura palmed her forehead. She totally forgot to go to work.How was that possible? She was a mess. “Thanks heavens is Saturday.”

 

"Oh... Allura, I'm so sorry, again. I—"

 

"But your family is first." Allura replied, checking if she had everything. Everything was in place. Her clothes were nowhere to find. She heard someone talking in the other line. Allura understood her cue. "Look, you are busy. I will call you or maybe pass by your place.”

 

Romelle sighed, giving up. "Okay... talk to you later."

 

"Goodbye." Allura smiled. "Say hi to Bandor from me."

 

"I will. Love ya."

 

Loneliness embraced her when Romelle hung up the call.

 

She checked the apartment again, looking for her dress. Nothing. No sign of it. She entered to every room, again, and checked every corner. Even though she ignored completely the gym, since it brought her memories she wanted to get rid of, the dress was lost. After minutes of searching, Allura finally gave up.

 

Everything was in order, clean.

 

Well, she better get out of there.

 

She locked the door from the inside, as Keith had asked, and closed the door.

 

"Allura?"

 

Her body stiffened. Her heart stopped beating. She was not breathing. Her legs were immobilized. She could not move.

 

She knew that voice.

 

Allura slowly, turned around.

 

Surprise crossed those golden eyes.

 

"Do you moved or something?" She pointed Allura's door. "I thought this was your apartment."

 

Allura's eyes widen. She opened her mouth and closed it again.

_Why she was here, by the way? She was not supposed to be here._

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

Pidge frowned. “I arrived yesterday.”

 

“You were supposed to arrive on Monday.”

 

“I clearly remember saying that I was going to arrive seven days before my wedding.”

 

Allura blinked. One, two times. And then threw away her things...

 

Before letting out a scream from her lungs and running towards her best friend... Allura hugged her tight. So many things unsaid... three months.

 

Pidge, not waiting that reaction at all, had the time to recover and embrace Allura. Her small friend smelled the same: peanuts.

 

"Cologne... Whose clothes are these?"

 

Quiznack She totally forgot she was wearing Keith's clothes.

 

Squeezing her in her arms, Allura took a deep breath.

 

_The most effective way to deal with your problems is running away from them._

 

She would simply ignore those questions related to a certain stupid guy."It's good to see you again, Pidge."

 

The short haired girl pushed her softly androse an eyebrow, now her wrinkled expressions softening. "I’m mad at you, bitch. You were supposed to have been there, in my arrival.” 

 

Allura nodded and took a step forward. The surprise did not allow her to think clearly. Still, shocked about seeing her here.

 

With trembling hands, she tried to open the door of her apartment.

 

Allura felt Pidge's gaze on her.

 

She had to change the subject, andfast.

 

When her nerves finally gave away, the door clicked and opened.

 

The smell of her home welcomed them. Peaches and other soft aromas. The light pastel colors of her walls smiled at her. Allura inhaled, feeling at peace... finally.

 

Leaving her wallet on the table and boots aside, Allura turned to the visit surprise.

 

Who watched her, suspicious, scrutinizing every inch of her aspect, probably a lot of scenarios running down her smart brain.

 

Pidge was supposed to be on space. Not here. Did something happened?

 

Allura needed to clear her head. She could not tell her about Keith. Not now. Hopefully, never.

 

It had been so long. Pidge had been on the mission for three months. Three months without knowing anything about her.

 

Pidge, however, looked the same. Unlike her hair, much longer than she used to, and her figure, now a little more curved.

 

Allura cleared her throat, fighting the tension, the overexcitement, the nerves in the atmosphere. "How was space?”

 

Pidge rolled her eyes. “The Garrison space station is lagging behind in technology. So I took advantage and repaired some systems. I think this was one of the most stressful missions I have ever experienced. I was so excited to be back and hug my family, you know.” Her golden eyes narrowed toward Allura. "But your work and extra curricular activities must be so exhausting to forget that your best friend came from a mission where she could have died."

 

Allura ignored her amused tone and without losing time, walked to her inspirational room. She heard the footsteps behind her.

 "I trust your abilities so I knew you could do it..." her hands began to work on the bride's dress, taking the strings, adjusting some details.

 

Pidge gasped.

 

Is was the first time seeing her wedding dress.

 

She was there, her eyes wide open, her gapped jaw; astonished. A glimmer adorned her eyes, maybe she was about to cry because she did not like it... or maybe she was just happy.

 

Allura's nose wrinkled, thinking it was the first option in this case. "You do not like it."

 

It was not a question, but an affirmation.

 

Her friend shook her head. "I-I... l" she began to say with her trembling voice, taking a step forward, slowly. "I never thought it could be..." Allura already mentalized making a new dress, working intense hours at night, depriving her hours of sleep. "It's so perfect."

 

The weight on her shoulders fade away. Allura's lips curved up. All the trouble that her best friend's face was wearing seconds ago disappeared. "I tried my best."

 

Because she did. It was Katie's dress after all.

 

Pidge shrieked, jumping repetitively, like a little girl. "Allura, this is so wonderful! It has the perfect designs that I asked for and you combined the green and blue color to please both of us and I love the design of the upper part of the suit. The color is not white, and that fascinates me. I'm so-"

 

"Will you try it on?" Allura laughed.

 

Pidge closed her mouth in a smile that reached her eyes. "I will. I started rambling again... I will try it on. OK. Got this."

 

She looked so ecstatic, so marvelous... Allura was so for her. Pidge, who had been there at her worst and best moments. Her first and best friend. She deserved the entire universe.

 

It took a few minutes to dress her up. Pidge did not help either. Her body trembled of emotion or maybe due to the fact that she was afraid of sewing needles. Although Allura was already used to it. It happens to her when she got nervous.

 

Pidge bit her lip, looking down at Allura who was arranging the fabric in its place. "By the way, my brother went to see you?"

 

Allura nodded. "Everyone in the office has a crush on him. It is frustrating. He said you two were communicating, thanks to that code you thought me but I did not understand..."

 

"There were some problems but I managed to communicate. "

 

"And you gained weight," she observed, pointing the numbers in her notebook.

 

Pidge rolled her eyes. "I knew you would say it."

 

"I already suspected it. Knowing how lazy you are, you would not do much exercise,” she commented, circling her, observing every detail. Pidge‘s body tensed. "So I had prepared the suit in case it was the case. Is better to adjust.” Her friend widened her eyes. Allura read the fear in them. "No. You look awesome. So do not for a moment think that is bad. Those pounds make you look healthier.” Allura took her chin and connected her golden eyes with hers. Making sure Pidge looked at her, and listened to the words she wanted to day. "You are beautiful."

 

A tear came down her cheek and Pidge let out a sob. Even though she is a tiny, little minion, she used all her strength to pull Allura against her and hug her tightly.

 

That took Allura off guard, since her friend was not someone who gives... affection that easily.

 

"I have missed you"she said in a whisper, squeezing her tightly.

 

She felt so close to home in Katie’s arms...

 

"Oh, me too."

 

Pidge sniffed the snot from her nose, not separating from her. "Do not say anything but, I'm nervous as hell."

 

Allura laughed. "Is normal to be nervous."

 

Pidge rested her head on her shoulder. She was silent for a few seconds. "I mean, Lance had proposed the idea of getting married two years ago, so I could think about it. Now, I don’t know if I made the right decision."

 

Allura frowned and gently pushed her away. "Do you love him?"

 

Pidge bit her lower lip and looked down. "More than you can imagine."

 

"Then I do not see a motive of your doubt."

 

"What if I'm a bad wife? Or if we can not overcome a problem or-"

 

"You will not be such a thing" Allura interrupted, placing her hands on her friend's cheeks. She wiped away a tear that ran down her pale face. "You are wonderful. And Lance could see that in you. He saw a bright, intelligent, beautiful, kind, astute, uncontrollable and unique girl. You are amazing. So if I were you, I will not let those doubts get into your head.”

 

"But-"

 

"And the problems will always come. But, Lance and you have the potential to fight them. You have always managed it. I do not see why that has to change."

 

Pidge took off her glasses, and rubbed her eyes. Her chest moving up and down. She felt her friend's anxiety on her stiff shoulders.

 

Allura slowly leaned and kissed her head.

 

That gesture was meaningful to both. It was something they had used to do since they were little. When they were roommates, when Pidge had problems at school... it was something that Matt, Pidge and Allura did. The Holts was like Allura’s second family. She grew up with them, running in their house. And Pidge was like her younger sister. And although they were the same age, the fact that her friend, Katie, was small in height, make herfeel the need to protect her.

 

That's why, when Pidge went crying to Allura and confessed everything, asking her not to hate her, that she did not know what to do; she had fallen in love with Lance... Allura never bothered. She never felt betrayed. Instead, she felt immense joy.

 

A smile got drawn on her friend's face. "I will marry in 7 days."

 

Allura smiled back. "You will marry the love of your life in seven days."

 

“I’m in love with this.” Pidge looked at herself in the mirror and hugged herself. "It feels like yesterday..."

 

Allura frowned. "You have not shown me where the honeymoon will be."

 

A cocky grin curved in her lips. "Las Vegas."

 

"What?"

 

"Lance and I have been visiting it... before I went to the mission, of course. I noted the codes of the games and machines,” she said, adjusting her glasses and making a signal to remove the dress.

 

Allura obeyed, with a pout. "I do not understand."

 

Pidge rolled her eyes. "We just want to make money and reward everything spent at the wedding. And believe me...” her smile of self-sufficiency increased, “we're going to make a lot of money."

 

Allura shook her head. "You are insane."

 

"Intelligent and smart, you mean" she articulated. "Oh wow, it's easier to take it off."

 

Allura laughed. "I thought about everything."

 

"I'm sure Lance will be grateful of that."

 

"Believe me, he will."

 

Allura wrote down several things to add and modify in her notebook while Pidge dressed. Everything was ready. Or at least, almost. Still missing the speech for the toast. Which, she did not want to do. But, Lance had asked her to do it. She could not say no. Not to Lance. And the bastard knew it.

 

She had to talk to Lotor, as well—

_Damn. The pieces are to be delivered this week!_

 

"So... you are not gonna tell me."

 

Allura turned to Pidge, returning back to reality. "About what?"

 

Pidge put a hand on her hip. "Your clothes that absolutely are not yours, and the 5 G apartment?"

 

An olympic cold embraced her. She had completely forgotten that was still wearing Keith's clothes.

 

What now? Tell the truth? Or go with an efficient lie?

 

"I-I ..." she muttered, her legs shaking slightly. She scolded herself internally for that. "Was a rough night. That's it."

 

Pidge rolled her eyes. "I bet Romelle knows about this," she mumbled reluctantly, loud enough for Allura to catch every word.

 

"Katie." They have talked about this. _A lot, actually_. That jealousy Pidge was her best friend, her sister... “If something had happened, you could not find out since you were out on your mission and-"

 

Pidge shook her head. "That's not the point. The point is, you do not want to tell me if there's someone- "

 

"Because there is no one!"

 

_Why tell about Keith? Why waste spit on something that had no relevance? Keith would disappear from her life, so the less they know, the better. Besides, Keith and she are nothing._

 

Allura sighed. "Nothing happened."

 

 

Her friend rose an eyebrow, with that 'are you sure' pose of hers. "I see. So, when is this” she pointed at her clothes, ‘nothing happened’ started? "

 

 _Lie. Lie. Lie. Lie. Lie_. "I left my keys at Adam's place and was late. So I asked the neighbor if I could stay for the night.” Allura shrugged.

 

_Just act normal. Nothing happened. Keith does not mean anything. He is nothing of you, so why should you be nervous. Just an acquaintance. That's it. Nothing. Please, stop trembling._

 

Pidge eyes narrowed. "It seems like you trust this guy to stay in his apartment-"

 

"Oh no. I do not trust K— him.” _That was close_. "Just a nice guy."

 

She was not lying at all. Keith was just an acquaintance, yesterday she had a rough night and that's it. Besides, why would Allura explain? _It is not like Keith will be a thing in one month from now. They will stop talking and seeing each other. Just like it was before they met._

The short haired girl did not believe her. Allura knew Katie so well. "Okay, then. Lie to me."

 

Allura gasped, pretending to be offended. "I swear."

 

Pidge rolled her eyes. "When you lie, your nostrils flare. I know you."

 

Just like Keith said to her. Quiznack, why?

 

"You have better things to worry about, Katie."

 

"Your romantic life, for example."

 

Allura walked out that room, leaving her there. She had to do something. Her hands were trembling. She went to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. Ignoring how comfortable she felt in Keith's clothes. "I do not have 'romances' and you know it. I'm working now.” Allura took out a glass and opened the fridge.

 

Pidge appeared at her side, leaning against the wall, carelessly. "Well, you must find someone for my wedding because I already paid for the two plates."

 

She swallowed hard. "Well, me and my fath-"

 

"Nope. He is included. I payed for you and another."

 

Allura swallowed everything in the glass. To the last drop. Trying to look carefree, she looked at her nails. "Who am I going to bring?"

 

Pidge laughed. "One of your suitors... maybe your neighbor?"

 

"I will go alone. Sorry if tha-"

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" her friend cut, approaching her to deposit a kiss on her cheek and walk towards the exit door. "I already sent you the money of the dress."

 

Allura growled. "Pidge! I told you I didn’t—“

 

The stubborn girl stopped, looking over her shoulder. "I made an estimate. I hope it’s not little. And don’t you dare return the money or I swear I will send you more.”

 

She crossed her arms in defiance. "It was not necessary."

 

Pidge turned to her, looking like a tiny furious and cute rabbit. "You made my suit, the design of the other dresses, you literally decorated my wedding, my bridal shower... how could I not pay you?"

 

"You are like a sister to me."

 

Pidge let out a huff and turned to leave. "My love will not pay your debts. So you accept it.” Then, she took out something from her purse, some papers, and left them over the little table nearby. "Before I forget, those are Lance's plans for his aquarium. He asked you to review them. But, it's not for now. So it's not a priority.”

 

Allura rolled her eyes but said nothing. Revising architecture plans was not her favorite activity. _But, at least, everything about Keith came to an end._

"And I was serious. About the date. Lance will love to see you with someone. Me too. So, bring someone or I will be pissed.” Pidge opened the door and glanced at Allura one time. "I love you."

 

Allura's response crashed against the closed door. 

 

With heavy steps, she walked to her inspiration room and saw her reflection in the mirror. She stood there, admiring herself for a few seconds.

 

Keith's clothes were so comfortable. And it looked so good... big, in contrast with her skinny figure.

 

Allura struggled to wash and and keep it, however, she would not. She would wait for Keith to return her clothes and then she would give him what was his.

 

Also, she could wear his shirt as a robe.

 

But _no_. She would not do it either.

 

Allura had work to do and to move forward. And she could not be wasting time. And less in Keith.

 

Maybe the universe put them back together to make fun of her... she did not care either. What Allura would ensure was to keep distance from that dark-haired boy.

 

It did not matter how many times fate would return to join them.

 

So Allura changed into a comfortable pajama and between her sheets, the dream led her to sleep... _a indigo, dark and warm place..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really miss Lotor... (that’s all I will say) 
> 
> Did you like Pidge? I think Pidge would curse a lot. Pidge and Lance will marry! Yayyy! Watering my plance, ya know ;)
> 
> I was thinking if you guys were interested on a third person narrative but with Keith PoV? 
> 
> Are you liking it so far? 
> 
> I think it was cute from Keith to actually resolve everything for Allura and bringing her car and purse back. My little cinnamon roll. 
> 
> If you have recommendations or advice, feel free to comment! I live feedback!


	8. Girls [and Keith] just wanna have fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls Just Want to Have Fun  
> By: Cyndi Lauper
> 
> I come home in the morning light  
> My mother says when you gonna live your life right
> 
> Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones
> 
> And girls they wanna have fun  
> Oh girls just want to have fun
> 
> The phone rings in the middle of the night
> 
> My father yells what you gonna do with your life
> 
> Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one
> 
> But girls they wanna have fun  
> Oh girls just want to have  
> That's all they really want  
> Some fun
> 
> When the working day is done
> 
> Oh girls, they wanna have fun
> 
> Oh girls just wantna have fun (girls and boys wanna have fun, girls wanna have)
> 
> Some boys take a beautiful girl  
> And hide her away from the rest of the world
> 
> I want to be the one to walk in the sun
> 
> Oh girls they wanna have fun
> 
> Oh girls just wanna have
> 
> That's all they really want
> 
> Some fun…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m alive and well. Thank you xD At least I updated two times per month and I will try to update 3 times (Lord have mercy) And well... this chapter might be boring but has story and characters background. So it is necessary :) hope you like it!

 

 

The week was still not over and Allura had never been so stressed in her life.

 

 

The office was a mess. The accumulated papers in her desk. Even the tension fused with the air in the building, since all the employees did not stop working.

 

The click of the computer’s keyboard, the printer in function, the strong smell of coffee, the bustle of the people, their accelerated steps against the floor... everything made her decentralize. The ideas did not come. Nothing. She could only think of one thing—

 

"The model for the spring shooting number 6 just canceled."

 

A noise was the answer. Adam had fallen out of his chair. Allura closed her eyes and took a heavy breath before turning to Romelle, who was in the doorway.

 

"And why is that?" she inquired.

 

"Her company will send her to Tokyo for a fashion show. So you have to find another one.”

 

"But, the clothes are already made. Cannot we advance the date of the shooting?"

 

Romelle rolled her eyes. "According to her agenda, there is no space."

 

"Excuses" the man snapped.

 

Allura tightened her grip on her pencil and gave Adam a warning look. "Let's just look for another one and that is it."

 

Adam, still on the floor, gazed at the ceiling, his jaw set and his hands made fists. "They always do the same. I'm going to talk to the representative and cut the contract.”

 

Romelle raised an eyebrow. "You can’t do that."

 

Adam drew his eyes to Allura without moving. "But you can."

 

Allura huffed. Sliding her eyes to the stack of papers that adorned her desk. "I have other more important things to do."

 

Romelle snorted. "We need a model, Allura."

 

Allura's hands nimbly typed on her pink computer’s keyboard. She glanced at her. "Plus, right?" Her friend nodded.

 

Adam was still on the floor. "Now that I'm thinking about it... There is one that would say yes. And the clothes will fit just fine.”

 

Allura stopped looking up for agencies in her computer and glared at him. "Then why the quiznack are you procrastinating?"

 

Adam shot her a glare as well, still on the floor. "I'm not procrastinating! This is my way of dealing with anxiety!”

 

"Could you two stop behaving like kids and start to work?"

 

Adam sat up and adjusted his glasses. "Are you bossy today?"

 

Romelle put a hand on her hip. "Are you insufferable today?"

 

"Touché.”

 

Allura rolled her eyes and returned to her work.

 

It was a nightmare.

 

And the Winter Fashion Show was in two weeks.

 

The first thing Lotor did on Monday was to order the next designs for the pages of the following month of the Magazine. They were about 20 models, different designs and styles...

 

And nothing came to her mind.

 

She stayed in her apartment all day yesterday. She did not want to cross paths with Keith. Not after what happened. On Monday, she got off earlier than usual and apologized to Coran, who gave her a hug and assured her that she had done him no harm. In fact, he mentioned he was glad that she was hanging out and making new friends.

 

Keith was not her friend.

 

Keith... She has not seen him or wanted to see him. And the dress that never appeared... it was already lost.

 

"What day can the shooting be?"

 

Allura evaluated her paper. The floral pants were a mess. But, the top accompanied with the clothes and shoes looked pretty decent. Not enough, but a good start.

 

"Allura?"

 

"What?"

 

Adam, now seated on his deck, tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, annoyed. "Are you listening to me?"

 

She drew in a long breath, for the thousandth time in the day. "The same date. If not, you choose "she snapped, not really realizing her sharp and hard tone. "Everything will be fine."

 

"Have you spent time with Keith lately?" He asked, observing her carefully. "Because you are grumpy and sassy.”

 

Allura rolled her eyes but continued her design. "Well, Keith is not the only one allowed to be sassy and grumpy. Everyone has the right to be sassy and grumpy whenever they want.”

 

She had not told Adam about what had happened with Keith over the weekend. Not about that drunkenness. And if it was not necessary, she would never mention it.

 

Adam was unfazed at her sharp words. "Okay... is about Lance's wedding right?"

 

Allura looked up. "Why would I be affected because of it?"

 

He shrugged. "I don’t know. You tell me.”

 

She broke her pencil. It was the second pencil today. She needed to relax. She needed to calm down. Today was... a heavy day. Maybe the period was coming. 

"Lance's wedding is not the problem..." she said, taking out a pencil sharpener. Adam rose his eyebrows, waiting for her to continue. Allura drop her shoulders.

"But the fact that I have to bring a date."

 

Adam took off his glasses and blinked two times. "So, you are telling me that you planned to go to your ex boyfriend's wedding without a date?"

 

"I fail to see what's wrong with that. I do not have to prove them anything. Pidge is like a sister to me, and Lance is my best friend."

 

Adam put his hand on his chest and wrinkled his face. "I thought I was your best friend" he complained, making a puppy face. Allura stuck out her tongue. her lips quirked up a little. "Perfect. You don’thave to prove them anything but... there will be people from high school, right?"

 

The images of specific people impacted her head. People who in some way or another, Allura was sure they would be present. She did not know if that was good or bad.

 

"The problem is not Lance and Pidge, I understand," Adam continued, settling down in his seat. "The problem is that you are the maid of honor of your ex-boyfriend's wedding—“

 

"I am the maid of honor of my best friend's wedding—“

 

"That's not what people will see" cut Adam, shaking his head. "What people see is Allura being the maid of honor of her former boyfriend's wedding, without someone. Alone. Single, perhaps? "He leaned forward, like if he were going to say a secret. "Look, Lance is married and Allura has not gotten over him. Poor girl..." He mocked, like in a gossipy.

 

"Tragic" she commented, rolling her eyes. "And more tragic is the fact that I do not care."

 

"Oh, I know you, Allura" he replied, smiling softly. "And I know you do care."

 

It was true. As much as Allura tried to ignore it. She was sure that people would comment on her. And how not could they not?Lance and she were a couple since freshman year until the end of senior year. They were the king and queen of their senior prom.

 

"Who will I bring?" she asked, biting the pencil.

 

Adam pressed the index finger to cheek and propped his chin on rest of clenched fingers. "Everything would have been easier if Shiro and I could have gone. But his treatment is this week and is going to be hard. I don’t want him to be alone."

 

She smiled. "Is okay... I'm sure Pidge will understand your reason to not go." Allura was sure Pidge will be comprehensive.

 

Comprehensive...

 

"Quiznack!" Allura stood up. "I got to go."

 

Adam frowned. "Why?"

 

But Allura was out to answer. The sound of her heels hitting the floor caused several heads to turn in her direction. But, Allura did not care.

 

How the hell had she forgotten?

 

She literally ran to the elevator, which was about to close, making maneuvers to dodge the personnel that crossed her way. When she entered, her heels betrayed her and she fell forward.

 

Thank heaven a young... something held her fall. Being a shield between her and the ground.

 

Allura moved away gently while she gave a peek outside to check if anyone had seen, but the door closed. "Thank you."

 

The man lips curved up and was about to say something when the elevator's door opened and, looking down, he left.

 

After some eternal seconds, Allura reached the right floor. With an agitated heart, she ran down the long corridor that leaded to the office, earning a look of disapproval from Honerva's assistant, her most faithful assistant: Mrs. Druid.

 

"Lotor is on a meeting” she notified.

 

Allura was about to answer that it was okay, when the main office door opened wide.

 

Lotor was the first one to get out, followed by other people she recognized immediately. The designer Dayak, the owner of the Downes clothing store; the designer Haxus; and the youngest: Malacoti, creator of the Krell clothing line and also makeup. People with whom she would dream to work.

 

Honerva had the magazine, the space... and there were only 3 stores in the whole country. All over the world, there were only 7 Quintessence boutiques. According to Honerva, they were too many. She considered that fashion does not look up for people to wear it. People look up to dress fashion... wherever it is.

 

People traveled to buy Honerva’s pieces in those limited places. The designers who work with her, like Allura, have to slave away so that at least one of their pieces could appear on the magazine. And if you were lucky, Honerva sent to produce only 10 equals of your work to assign space in Quintessence boutiques. If they are not sold in 1 month, the merchandise is returned.

 

However, those designers, famous and independent, simply showed up, made any agreement with Honerva, and she assured them a space in her boutique as well in the magazine for a period of time: 3 months, 6 months, a year... never more than that.

 

When Lotor visualized Allura, he signaled to the designers to follow him. Allura adjusted her skirt and her heart raced in her chest.

 

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is one of the best talents we have in this building. I would dare to say that she is without a doubt, the most talented, intelligent and efficient designer that Quintessence will ever have."

 

Allura's cheeks were on fire, but she managed to extend a hand to each one of them. "Allura of Altea, is a pleasure to meet you."

 

Their eyes were scrutinizing her, her outfit, her shoes, the clothes... judging her by what she was wearing. Her kegs started to wobble.

 

"I liked your Balmera collection a lot."

 

Allura used all her effort not to shout with emotion at that moment and embrace Malacoti, who smiled sweetly at her.

 

"Thank you."

 

Haxus lifted his chin, with aura of superiority. "Let's hope we do not see disappointments."

 

Breathe. Breathe. And smile. You can do it. Be kind.

 

"If I were the one selected to represent the Quintessence Magazine that means I'm completely capable of my work."

 

Haxus rose an eyebrow, no emotion reflected in his face, and said nothing.

 

Dayak eyes were narrowed in full inspection. "You have a long hair."

 

What was that? "I like it long."

 

Dayak nodded, a curve forming in her lips. "Nice outfit, by the way."

 

Dayak approved her outfit. SHE APPROVED HER OUTFIT!

 

Before she started fangirling in front of them, Lotor cleared his throat and smiled. That smile that conquer hearts and steal the trust of men. "Please, meet me in the office, I will join you in a few minutes."

 

She nodded, thanking him internally. All the designers turned and walked towards the elevator, following that man of confident and authoritative walking.

 

She just talked to some of the most famous designers. Allura could not believe it.

 

She entered the office... impeccable and clean like Honerva used to have it. Nothing out of place. Elegant, perfectly comfortable for any freak of control and power. With that glass window that gave an incredible view of the city.

 

She had not even settled into the seat properly when Lotor entered. Indomitable, magnificent and supreme. His hair perfectly done, his figure, right and confident, his outfit was from the Galra line that his mother had designed a few months ago. "Allura of Altea... what a pleasure to have you here."

 

His voice gave her chills; sensual and atrocious in some way...

 

Allura clenched her fists, bringing her tension there. "I will not take much time."

 

His pace was slow, balanced, like a snake evaluating its prey, taking his time. Allura felt that it took an eternity when finally his large frame stopped before her. She looked up to meet his dark gaze. "You will never be a waste of time, Allura."

 

Oh, Quiznack. She looked away, hiding the blush on her cheeks. "I came to have a word with you."

 

Lotor sat, idly, in the seat next to her. Not on his desk.

 

The tic in her leg activated and she started to shake it, lightly. Allura needed the desk. It was a barrier that defined the professional level. His pose, calm, comfortable, with a hand on the back of the chair, leaning back slightly. "I'll ask you please to give me the turn to speak."

 

Allura blinked. "O-of course."

 

"I wanted to talk to you about the Fashion Show."

 

"Are my designs of your like? Do you want something—"

 

"You never disappoint, Allura. Your pieces are as incredible as I imagined they would be” he said, stroking his index finger over his lip, somehow seductively. "The reason why I am addressing you today is a small change of plans that I was just notified."

 

Allura tilted her head. Hoping it was not the fashion show's theme. She had already made the designs according to the specified theme. "What happened?"

 

Powerful. Lotor was looking at her like if he was seated on a giant throne, despite being close enough to look like they were just friends drinking coffee.

 

"The date of the Winter Fashion Shoe has been anticipated for this Saturday. Which benefits us, since we could bring forward the photos for my new line that will be presented in two weeks. For my pleasure, I accept having taken a bit of audacity in designing this piece just for you.” He handed her a piece of paper that was on his desk. Allura took it, her heart echoing in her head. "It is pearl colored, and will be dressed with a picked up hairstyle. The design seemed perfect for your dazzling figure. And you will ask: why am I showing you this? I would like, it would be an honor, that you were my partner in the Fashion Show, since you will be our lovely representative” he concluded, his eyes evaluating her but his confident smile still untouched.

 

No. No. No. This was the worst thing that could happen. The most important date of her best friend now coincided with one of the best dates for Allura. Katie's wedding... an opportunity to expose her talent internationally...

 

Allura went still. Her hands shaking, eyes down, looking at the paper, but not looking at all. She felt her blood drained her face.

 

"I-I cannot assist to the Fashion Show."

 

Lotor tilted his head to side, his smile fading slowly. "Why?"

 

Allura swallowed hard. "About seven months ago, I notified that I would take a week off, since last year I did not have a vacation and I worked all summer. I had already made arrangements with Honerva and I forgot to notify you, since you are currently in charge."

 

Lotor was a statue, staring at her, his lips in a thin line. Any hint of emotion was completely hidden. "Is there any possibility to change your week to another time?"

 

Change the date of a wedding of which she had been invited a year ago? "I'm afraid not."

 

Lotor finally moved to unbutton his shirt, glancing at the door. "You recognized the designers with whom I gathered today, right?"

 

Allura took a deep breath, praying internally that the earth would open and swallow her up but she nodded.

 

His defined and masculine jaw clenched, his eyes were as lethal as a snake. "You heard them. They expect to see your work. That is what awaits you. You may become like them or better. And this is the only opportunity I have to offer you. The only opportunity for you to reach them, make yourself noticed... show the great talent you have. Are you going to waste it?"

 

Allura bit her lip and looked down. "It's not my fault that the date of the fashion show has changed."

 

"What is it important, Miss Allura..." he snapped, learning forward, "to throw all these months of sacrifice away?"

 

Her fists clenched, wrinkling her skirt. "My representative Romelle or Adam might go" she debated, hoping it could be a possibility.

 

"It has to be you. I will not go with Miss Chavert nor Mr. Parker” he huffed, waving his hand, dismissive. "There are your pieces, your designs... you must be there."

 

She felt nauseated at his poisonous and harmful eyes on her. "I apologize for the inconveniences that this may cause" she admitted, extending the design that Lotor had made for her "and if you decide not to present my pieces as a representation of the Magazine, I will understand the decision. Nevertheless, I will take the week off that I had saved and will not change any dates."

 

Lotor went silent for a few seconds. Seconds so eternal that Allura felt she was short of breath. She opened her mouth to excuse herself and leave but Lotor rose gracefully from his chair. "I'm not my mother. I clarified it from the beginning” his pace was slow, intimidating. "So your pieces will not be removed from the Fashion Show. Unfortunately, I can not do your job while you take the week off. If any of them is interested in your work, I will have to simply tell them that the representation of the magazine could not attend. Do you know how unprofessional that sounds?”

 

Allura blinked, one and two times. "You can refer them to the Magazine to call my extension or—"

 

"I believe what you do not understand, Miss Altea..." he seated in his office chair, like a king in his throne, his desk building a barrier between them, his voice sharp as a blade "is that this professional area is like taking a train. If the train makes a stop and you are not there, to take it, the train will continue on its way. It will not wait. Unless it is someone of great importance to stop the most recognized designers from around the world to stop their busy routines just to call you... and believe me, they will not."

 

She swallowed hard. Do not panic Do not show weakness. She lifted her chin. "I will not change my decision."

 

Lotor rose an eyebrow, somehow surprised that she had stood firm. "Disappointing" he expressed, looking down at his papers. "But, it's your decision. You have until Friday to give me a different answer. However, if your plans remain the same, then I wish you a good time."

 

Allura noded,leaving the paper of the beautiful dress he had made for her on his desk snd in less than a blink of the eye, she was already at the exit door.

 

"For next Thursday, I need 17 different designs to fill the 'Dress in a Day' section in the magazine. And I need 5 palettes of different colors and 10 designs styles, paintings, stripes, flowers... avoid solid colors.” And of course he would give her work for next week... with all that, she would not have time to enjoy the wedding. Nonetheless, Allura nodded, turning around and opening the doorknob, every pore of her being tense in the uncomfortable atmosphere. Lotor says behind her back: "And keep in mind, Allura... how much this great opportunity is worth."

 

Allura closed her eyes and breathed. And without saying anything, she left the office.

 

 

~ * ~

 

"At least your pieces will not be removed from the Fashion Show."

 

Allura nodded, folding her favorite pajamas.

 

Thanks to heavens, Lotor and she did not crossed paths anymore. After yesterday's sermon, she finished her work early and returned to her place. Today, she took the day off to clean her place, wash and dry her clothes, clean again, and organize all the outfits she would use in Cuba. She had already packed the wedding dress, with great care. It did not matter if she did not arrive, that dress must be there.

 

She arranged her palettes, pencils and design notebook in the giant suitcase, sighing, thinking about everything she had to do.

 

"You know I have no problem if you give the work to me, right?"

 

"No" she snapped to Romelle. "I shall do it. Is my work."

 

"Such a prick." Adam shakes his head. "God... woman. You will not enjoy the wedding thinking about the work you got to do. "

 

"Is okay... I could use some inspiration out there."

 

Allura really hoped Cuba could give her what she needed.

 

Romelle let out a squeal and pulls up something from the dresser. "You got to take this with you!"

 

Allura face palmed herself. Adam laughs softly. "A bikini?"

 

Romelle put her hand on the hip and rose an eyebrow. "Is not a bikini... is THE BIKINI. I love how white suits you so well. It makes you look delicious."

 

Adam shakes his head, "I already packed her two bikinis."

 

Romelle tossed it to him, the pantie crashing in his face. "Do not underestimate the power of the white bikini."

 

Adam rolled his eyes but continues folding Allura's clothes.

 

Allura could not complain... her friends were there, helping her pack her bags. Choosing each outfit for those seven days that were supposed to be the most relaxing of your life. However, she had not stopped asking herself: was it worth it?

 

Was it worth passing up such a great opportunity to go to the wedding of her friend, her sister?

 

May the God forgive her for questioning. But, to be able to exhibit her designs in the most important winter fashion show and not be there to see it. Not knowing if the models modeled well on the catwalk, unable to help backstage and feel the satisfaction of seeing her creation in the front seats...

 

Because of going to a wedding.

 

"There will be more fashion shows, Allura. Pidge only gets married once.” Adam smiled to her.

 

Well... there was it. The answer of her questions. She could not miss Katie’s wedding.

 

"So, this one is for make up and clothes" Romelle said, closing a small case and placing it inside the giant suitcase. Then, she extend red lingerie underwear lace suit. Allura opened her eyes wide.

 

"What the quiz—“

 

"You never know if a cuban sexy man conquers your heart."

 

Adam laughed. "You fell for a cuban once... it could happen again."

 

Allura snorted. "Ha. Ha."

 

"You have 10 casual outfits, 3 semi-formal, comfortable tennis shoes, sandals, black heels, a sweater, 2 long pants and 2 shorts, plus 3 bikinis, and some top shirts. You got pjs?”

 

Allura nodded. "Enough underwear and socks as well."

 

"Your dress?"

 

"Checked."

 

"Pidge's dress?"

 

"Check."

 

"Toothbrush?"

 

"Check."

 

"The speech?"

 

"Noup."

 

Adam let out a dramatic gasp. "How dare you?"

 

"I'm waiting for inspiration, okay? So drop it."

 

Adam was about to answer when a ringtone interrupted. He took the phone out his pockets and answered. "Honey?" Romelle and Allura rolled their eyes... Shiro and Adam were experts when it came to cute and romantic names. "Crap. OK. I'm coming.”

 

And without saying anything, he ran to the main door. Allura frowned. "What happened?"

 

Adam took his car's keys and turned to her. Worry adorning his eyes through this glasses. "Takashi. I got to go. Don’t worry” and without adding anymore, he closed the door.

 

Allura tilted her head and glanced at Romelle, who was more confused than her.

 

The door opened again. "Have a nice time, baby. Have fun. I love you.” And Adam disappeared again.

 

Now both girls were laughing, their concerns and tension fading away.

 

After an hour of adding more things to her bags, Allura finally decided to leave. She closed her door, keeping the keys in her purse and holding the box where Pidge's dress was. Romelle pushed the button and the elevator opened.

 

It was finally fixed and working.

 

They entered quickly and settled down. Just when the doors were closing, a hand prevented the action.

 

No quiznacking way.

 

All her attempts to ignore him were in vain. Why was she surprised? She had not seen him for several days, of course life enjoyed making fun of her. Stupid, the thought that she would not crossed with him again.

 

Keith entered the room and made room for his toned and tall body. He was wearing dark jeans, his sport shoes, a black big jacket with a white t-shirt and a cap, his hair loose and messy.

 

He just made eye contact with her once. His burning eyes, dark as the night, catching every detail. Two seconds and then, he turned his eyes away, looking straight forward.

 

If he was not going to say anything, then she was not either.

 

But that did not cause her eyes to abandon his figure. His profile was beautiful. So defined, his jaw delicately square, his small nose, his long eyelashes, his thick eyebrows, his hair, soft as silk... and those lips... more tempting every day.

 

She let out a sigh.

 

With the corner of his eyes, he peeked at her. Oh, she noticed that.

 

He rose an eyebrow and turned to her. His eyes hard as granite. "Finally some vacations?"

 

Her lips curved up and she scolded herself for being so damn expressive. She was not happy to see him, then why did she smiled? "My friend's wedding" it was the only thing she managed to say.

 

Keith just nodded, his face expressionless, defenses up in every second.

 

The door opened and Keith was the first one to take a step ahead. "Have a nice time" he snapped, running with his long legs to the exit.

 

It was not until Romelle spoke that Allura remembered her friend's presence. "That's Keith?"

 

Allura said goodbye to Coran and walked, heading to her car. "You met him the other day."

 

"First time I saw him I was so stressed because of Bandor that I did not have a time to check him out. Besides, he just appeared and said ‘where is Allura's purse' and left.”

 

Allura opened her car’s trunk. "He is a bitter ogre."

 

Romelle bit her lip. "Have you touched his booty?"

 

Allura turned, slowly, and shot her a glare. "No."

 

Romelle pouted. "If you do not take that guy and make him yours, I will."

 

"He— I—I'm not interested in him."

 

"Excuse me?” Romelle carefully placed the dress’s box in the back and got in the car passenger seat.

"So all that sexual tension I felt in the elevator was just nothing?"

 

"I do not know what are you talking about" she answered, rolling her eyes.

 

/// I eat home in the morning light

My mother says, "When will you live your life right?" ///

 

The trip was the longest and most annoying one she had ever have. The conversation just turned into Keith. Simply mentioning his name was annoying.

 

They arrived at the airport and following the same boring protocol, they headed to the Garrison private station. Allura parked the car when they saw that orange-striped Jet.

 

Romelle was the first to get off and take out the giant box. Allura took a big breath and got out of the car.

 

Matt was already taking the suitcase out of the trunk. When he looked up, he grinned at her. "Well, well, well. Are you going to move in to Cuba or something?"

 

Allura laughed, walking towards him. "You never know."

 

Matt winked at her before embracing her in a warm hug. She closed her eyes and let herself dive in the sensation.

 

After some seconds, he pushed her away softly. "Let's go. We are late."

 

Romelle cleared her throat, and lifted the box. Allura thanked her and took it. Her friend leaned down to kiss her on the cheek and whispered in her ear.

 

"And if Matt is single, then, give him my number."

 

Allura frowned.

"I thought you and Sven were fixing things out."

 

"Oh no."

 

"So...” Allura's eyebrows knitted together. "Just friends?"

 

Romelle snorted. "Sex. Just sex. The bastard might not know how to handle a relationship but he really knows how to please a woman in bed.”

 

/// And girls-they wanna have fun

Oh, girls just wanna have fun ///

 

Allura let out a laugh, calling Matt's attention towards them. He lifted an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. But Allura just walked and passed by him, going up the stairs.

 

And noticed Matt waving a hand at her friend. "Have a nice night, Romelle."

 

The blond girl opened her eyes wide and oh, Allura noticed that blush, too. Matt turned around and got inside the plane without saying more. Ignoring Allura's questioning eyes. She looked back at her friend who was as astonished as her. "He knows my name?" Romelle whispered to herself, but Allura could read her lips.

 

The door slowly slid closed and she only managed to wave her hand in farewell.

 

She settled the box in a corner and walked to the pilot's control center.

 

Matt was focused, pressing buttons that she never was interested to know its function. She glanced at the copilot but did not recognize him.

 

"You hair is long..." commented Allura, untangling his hair with her fingers.

 

"I heard girls like long haired guys" he chuckled, and his dimples appearing before the playful smile in his face.

 

Allura completely ignored the image of a certain boy... completely ignored that scene that kept spinning in her head again and again...

 

Keith looking at her lips, licking them... the muscles of his body tensed, his big hands on her body... his hair brushing her skin.

 

"Look what we got here."

 

Allura turned around, recognizing immediately the owner of that voice.

 

Why the hell she was here? Of all the persons she could travel with?

 

Veronica was wearing a blue long sleeve tight shirt and some skinny jeans with short heels... something comfortable and elegant at the same time.

 

"What are you doing here?" Allura asked, her tone somewhat rude and cold though she tried to hide it.

 

But, it was impossible.

 

Although Allura knew that the feeling was mutual. "I thought it was convenient to talk about some things without Katie around" she replied, shrugging.

 

Allura clenched her fists and straightened up. She hated when she called her Katie. There were few who had the right to call Pidge by her real name and Veronica was not one of them.

 

Her attention slid to her best friend’s brother who was now, too concentrated in his work to take off. His carefree personality hidden somewhere under his professional profile. Not even minding the uncomfortable atmosphere.

 

However, she lifted her chin and with the most hypocritical smile, made her way to the sofas, where she sat and waited for Veronica to do the same... away from her.

 

No. They did not greet each other. They did not even try.

 

Veronica, with the arrogance that characterized her, adjusted her glasses and took a seat. "We have a lot to do and time is running. First, we will go to eat at home, then at 9:00..."

 

/// That's all they really want

Some fun

When the working day is done

Oh, girls-they wanna have fun

Oh girls just wanna have fun...///

 

Allura was watching... Veronica’s mouth moving but the words began to fly away... her eyes started to give in. Her ears only capturing some words... not making sense.

 

Allura did not notice when she closed her eyes and simply floated through the starry night... as infinite as a certain person's eyes.

 

~ * ~

 

"No."

 

Shiro rolled his eyes. "Is not an option. You will go."

 

"But-"

 

"His treatment starts tomorrow so there is no way our gift will arrive at time" cut Adam, putting a hand on Shiro's shoulder.

 

Keith‘s nostrils flared. "Maybe you will need my help to take care of Shiro."

 

"Mom will come here. And Adam will leave earlier. I do not need you to take care of me. What I need—"

 

Keith stood up, his eyes were blades before the men he considered brothers. "Shiro. You know me. You fucking know I hate the fucking parties” he sneered, clenching his jaw, almost breaking his teeth.

 

Shiro shrugged, unfazed. "Just deliver the gift, make sure Pidge receives it, say sorry because I couldn’t make it to the wedding, and come back. Easy. She invited you too, so you will not be unwelcome there."

 

Keith snorted. "No."

 

Adam adjusted his glasses. "Well, you owe me 500 dollars, man. 'Cause I already paid your ticket.”

 

Keith shot him a glare. "I don’t care."

 

A mischievous smile was formed in Shiro’s face. "Aunt Giselle is coming. I will give her your apartment's address if you don’t go."

 

The angriness fled from his being, being replaced by that feeling he hated to experience: vulnerability.

 

"You would not dare."

 

Shiro's mouth curved up even more, grinning. "You wanna bet?"

 

Aunt Giselle was the worst nightmare a man could suffer of. He still did not know how Uncle Thace married that woman. She was crazy. A sex addict with a bad sense of humor. Every time she visited, she brought him DvD’s of eroticism, 'from the best of France', she says, with her French accent. And erotic books, sexual positions, condoms, the damn sex talk... not counting the questions about his personal activities. Being a sexologist did not give her the right to meddle in his life.

 

Keith lifted up his chin in defiance. "Do not try to manipulate me."

 

Shiro shook his head and took his phone. A drop of sweat caressed Keith's face. His brother pressed something:

 

"Hi, honey! Hope tomorrow everything goes well!” Keith shuddered, as soon as he heard her tiny and shrill voice and her accent. "Uncle Thace and I are preparing our bags! I'm so excited to spend time with you! Say hi to little Adam for me, yes? And Keith, of course. Do not tell him, but I bought him the Kama-Sutra book I talked to him about. And I bought you some toys you could use, well... not now since you will be resting but soon. And I bought some to Keith as well. When I get there, I will explain how to use it! Thace, say hi to the boys!” Keith rolled his eyes. "Hello cuties. We are on our way! Shiro, hope everything goes well, buddy. Adam, I'd love some lasagna.” Adam let out a sigh, shaking his head. "And Keith, I'm coming for the rematch, man. Let's warm up a little! I have not seen you since last year... I would like to go to the gym with you and chat” Keith took out his phone and checked. He turned his eyes to Shiro when he heard aunt Gisselle saying: "Have a good day, guys! We love you! See you soon!”

 

Thank God it stopped.

 

Keith ignored Shiro and Adam's scrutinizing eyes on him and considered what he had in the table.

 

He was not in the mood to see his unbearable family. He could easily stayed with James or Ryan... but they were going to the wedding, as well.

 

Fuck.

 

He knew aunt Gisselle was able to wait a whole day at his front door, just to see him, give him a nasty and giant kiss, an eternal hug that would cling her extremely sweet perfume on him, and in the end, she would give him the things that she very kindly bought him.

 

Then, Thace, had no problem to see him. Thace was his mentor as well as his grandfather Kolivan. Everything he knew about martial arts, owed to them. Catching up with uncle Thace and warm up a little would not hurt. But, if he shared with Uncle Thace, it was mandatory to share with Aunt Gisselle.

 

Nop. Not happening.

 

He hid his hands on his pockets and noticed Shiro's lips forming an amusing smile. He knew that smile. Bastard. That smile only meant that his big brother had won the battle and was aware of it.

 

"Where is the gift I have to deliver?"

 

Adam clapped his hands and ran, heading to whenever they had the thing.

 

Shiro pressed his eyes together, and growled, cupping his face on his hands.

 

Keith took a step toward and tension bit his body. "Shiro?"

 

"I'm alright. Do not worry Just a headache“ he grunted in pain, waving a hand, dismissive. "I need to sleep."

 

“If you need me, you—“

 

“I need you on Pidge’s wedding.”

 

"And Allura will be there too" said Adam, with a giant box beautifully adorned in his hands. His face was serious, like a father scolding his child. "So be nice to her."

 

Keith rolled his eyes and snatched the box reluctantly. Oh, he almost forgot that woman. Excellent. She would also be at the party. Now, he did not know what was worse.

 

To who he was lying to? He tried, oh he tried. To hate her. He tried to forget her, to control that strange feeling when his eyes found hers onthe way. But he could not. Why?

 

The image of her innocent and soft eyes attacked his mind. "When is this fucking thing?" He asked, remembering having seen her with a giant suitcase a few hours ago.

 

"There's the invitation. I did not have time to make a reservation at a hotel, but, I took the liberty of talking to James and informing him that you were going. So you can stay where he stays. There is no return date, so if you want to stay there, do it. Call when you want to come and I'll send you the ticket money.” Shiro lay down on the couch, eyes closed. The little exposure of the light made him notice those black bags under his eyes.

 

Keith lowered his head, gazing at the big present he had in hands. "This is the first and last time I play Santa Claus for you."

 

His big brother let out a laugh. Adam crossed his arms and seated on the couch, and Shiro's feet on his lap. "If I were you, I would start packing." His hands massaging Shiro's feet made Keith wrinkle his nose. He would never do that to someone, not even his mom. "Just deliver the gift and excuse us. And try to be grumpy ogre to Allura like the other day.”

 

Keith left without even paying attention to Adam's eternal sermon. Not saying goodbye.

 

The cold outside shocked his face, giving him a lethal kiss.

 

Keith placed the gift in the car and turned up the engine. His baby's growl reassuring him just a little. His favorite radio station playing a song that served as background in his way home.

 

/// The phone rings in the middle of the night.

My father yells, "What you gonna do with your life?" ///

 

How the hell did he end up in this mess?

 

First, he did not have money to pay for the damn ticket. The account each time went from bad to worse.

 

Second? He was not mentally ready to deal with Aunt Gisselle. He appreciated her. But he did not have the patience.

 

Or maybe he did. After dealing with drunk Allura, Keith could face anything.

 

Oh, but wait and see Allura's face when he walked down the church...

 

He could imagine.

 

That woman. Delicious as chocolate. His bed still smelled like her.

 

/// They just wanna

They just wanna

Girls

Just wanna

Girls just wanna have fun ///

 

 

He could not explain. What was it she had that made Keith tolerate her? There were many things... her pure eyes, her soft and long hair, her rosy lips, her gentle hands, her wide hips and small waist next to those breasts that made Keith fall out of control.

 

Or maybe it was the way her cheeks blushed. Maybe it was that mouth, stubborn and intelligent, always with an answer. Maybe it was those eyes, as shocking as the open sky, as deep as the sea. Maybe it was her impenetrable and uncontrollable being. The way she did not give up, and always tried to put the last period of the sentence. Maybe the way she danced and sang when she was drunk... Maybe it was the way her body reacted to his closeness, to feel her breathing ragged, her breasts rise and fall, her eyes sliding down his lips, the way she moaned his name. That image pursued her in his wettest dreams.

 

And then she denied it. How did she have the nerve to act as if nothing affected her?

 

He wanted to do so many things to her... but she was so confusing.

 

/// They just wanna

Girls just wanna have fun

Just wanna

Just wanna

They just wanna

They just wanna

When the working day is done

Everybody

They just wanna ///

 

Maybe a part of his was attracted to the way she play around, her selfish and bossy side. He enjoyed seeing the contradictions of her body reactions... but, was he actually right? Or he was just making this movie in his head?

 

///Wanna have fun ///

 

Fun... Keith only hope he could enjoy that wedding.

 

And Allura being there... it might be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit... I did not want to add Keith’s pov on this one but, I thought that letting you know that he was in fact going to assist to wedding will make the story more intriguing. I promise to add more interesting Keith’s pov. 
> 
> Are you enjoying so far? Do you have suggestions? What do you think about the little we saw of Keith? Do you like a character in particular?


	9. It started with a little white lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello? Is someone there? 
> 
> Sorry for the DELAYED chapter. I did not have inspiration to write nor time. I was studying and when I got home, I was so tired that I did not spend time to write this story, since bed time is the only time I have to write. Also, I actually have a Script Writing Class and there were a lot to write this last two months so I gave priority to that. But, I just finished College.  
> So I hope to have time again to write and a LOT! Kallura needs appreciation and art! And writing makes me so happy I actually missed it. However, it was hard when you have a lot in your head to think clearly. 
> 
> And do not worry. I will finish this story. And we are just in the begginning of this wonderful adventure. 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter.

 

Thursday, 08:30 pm

 

"There has to be a wedding so that you finally let yourself be seen?" Allura, with fire in her cheeks, surrounded Lance's mother in a tight hug. Lance's mom gently pinched her belly. "You're skinny... and take off your shoes, the rules are the same."

 

She took them off quickly, and when Allura opened her mouth to speak, the screams of Sylvia and Nadla echoed through the room. "Allura!"

 

Before she even realize the children wrapped their arms around her, leaving her with no escape. She opened her eyes wide. Not really waiting for them to have grown so much... too much. Luis and Lisa arrived too, Luis taking the suitcase but not before greeting her with a warm hug.

 

Lisa gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled. "Is nice to see you again."

 

Allura looked down to the smiling faces that were gazing at her like if she were a new toy. "On video call your kids did not look so..."

 

"Big?"

 

"Yes..." she leaned down and gave them both a kiss.

 

How long has it passed since she last came?

Lance's mom, doña Carmen, let out a snort. "That's because you never come here."

 

Lisa huffed. " _Mami_."

 

Doña Carmen shook her head and walked to the kitchen. "Two years... _mija_. _Lance tiene que casarse para que venga a visitar. ¡Qué bárbaro! Vergüenza es lo que debería darle_ " she grumbled with her beautiful cuban accent. (Lance has to get married so she comes and visit. Shame is what she should feel.)

 

Allura understood every word.

 

Lisa took her by the hand and squeezed it tightly, sensing perhaps the feeling of guilt on her. "Come, let's eat. Everybody is waiting for you."

 

With trembling steps, Allura allowed herself to be guided, not without observing cautiously the house of Lance's family. It did not change anything since she last visited, two years ago on Lance's birthday. The rustic house, large, three floors, like six- seven rooms, if she remember correctly. And although there were too many members, the house always, always was clean and intact. Doña Carmen was an obsessive cleaner.

They did not tend to eat in the dining room, which they had quite clean and large, but in the backyard outside, where they shared quietly.

None of that had changed.

There they were all eating on the back balcony. Marco, grandmother Cecilia, grandfather Antonio, Luis, Don Luis, doña Carmen, nephews and... Veronica. And how not? This was her house. The most shocking thing was seeing a big belly on Rachel... and her boyfriend. Apparently she was 8 months old and they were waiting for a girl... Allura had not even heard about it.

Which hurt her a little.

"You are always working so..." commented Rachel, with a apologizing smile. "I thought you could not make it to the baby shower."

 

 _But you could have at least notify me_ ,  Allura wanted to say. But her lips kept sealed.

 

Lance was not anywhere, which, although it was weird, she did not ask. Pidge did not either, which she did not ask neither.

 

The atmosphere was calm, comfortable, cheerful... as normally in Cuba. And the food was delicious, as always.

Sitting in the garden table, Allura slid her eyes, searching in her surroundings.

 

"Where's my pigeon?"

 

"Here am I Miss McClain! Sorry I'm late."

 

Her friend... her best friend. With her short and brown hair, round glasses, her cozy clothes, even though the temperature was warm... Allura ran to meet her, setting the plate aside. Pidge visualized her, and opened her arms.

Allura hugged her best friend, her sister. Leaning down because of Katie's height. The stress, the work... the wedding that would take place in two days... everything vanished.

 

"You know I hate hugs."

 

She rolled her eyes, finally feeling more comfortable. "I love you."

 

Pidge chuckled. "I love me too."

 

Allura laughed, pushing her away to see her face. She had to look down for that. "Where is Lance?"

 

Her freckles wrinkled. "Not coming today. He is with Hunk now. And probably will have a party or something. I don't know, don't care. He will arrive Saturday morning."

 

Doña Carmen entered the conversation before Allura could continue. "Do you want to eat, _mija_?"

 

Her best friend tilted her head to the side and frowned. "No thanks. I ate before coming."

 

There were only necessary those words to start a storm.

 

It was impossible to say no to Doña Carmen. And more when it was food. As much as Pidge tried to turn it down, she ended up eating dessert. Everything was going well... the children were running around the yard, Rachel and her boyfriend were talking to Lisa and Luis was playing dominoes with his grandfather, his father Antonio and Marcos... complete tranquility. And Allura was weary. She could visualize herself, walking up the stairs, taking a hot shower... and sleeping between the soft sheets of the bed... Everything was perfect.

 

Until Veronica walked toward them and said:

"It's about time, girls... the best night of our life is about to begin."

 

~*~

Thursday, 10:30 pm

 

This was the worst night of her life.

 

"A pole dance club? Really?"

 

Veronica shot her a glare. "Is there a problem?"

 

Allura lifted her chin. "This is Pidge's bachelorette party, not yours. Pidge does not even like to dance."

 

This was Allura's fault. Why did it occur to her to leave the bachelorette party to Veronica? She must have been smarter, for heaven's sake. This was a disaster.

 

"I don't see Katie complaining at all" Veronica answered, shrugging nonchalantly.

 

Allura tried not to just hit her with something. Why Veronica had the need to call her by her real name? Ignoring her killer ideas, she turned around, watching how her best friend was paying attention to the dance instructor, and imitating the movements around the tube. Ina and Nadia were there as well... close friends of Pidge and hers from the Galaxy Garrison.

 

Veronica rolled her eyes and walked toward them, stretching her arms. "Relax. Just because you didn't organized it does not mean it will be horrible."

 

Allura crossed her arms but said nothing. It was pointless to argue.

 

_Pole dance?_

_It was... illogic._

_Pidge hated to dance. How did Veronica brought them here?_

 

This was Allura's fault only. She had so much work-- HAS so much work... that she knew she would not have the time to organize something for her best friend. So she asked for help from the only remaining person that could help her. And Veronica come with this?

 

Bold of her to think Veronica would do something incredible and wonderful for Katie.

 

She let out a puff. _Stupid_.

 

Allura prayed that nobody notice the disappointment in her face.

 

"Hey, Allura! Come here!"

 

Katie's voice brought her out of her deep thoughts and she walked toward the girls. Tubes and women, and men too, practiced all over the room. Although she hated to admit it, she could visualize herself in this room, dancing in a tube... wishing that someone in particular would observe her.

 _Quiznack. Not again_. Allura wept off his name of her thoughts.

 

"Okay girls. Let's do this. Each one choose a tube and look at me."

 

The woman, beautiful and incredibly tall, began to give instructions about how to hold on, how to move, how to dance... with that background music something sensual. And Allura hated admitting that she was interested. She hated to admit that really, it was not such a bad idea... if the bachelorette party were for her.

But for Pidge? This did not go with Katie.

 

Allura sighed and glanced at her best friend, who was talking to the instructor while she was spinning in the tube.

 

Veronica walked pass her. "Just accept it and move on."

 

She only hoped Katie was truly enjoying it.

 

~*~

Friday, 01:00 am

 

The music... she closed her eyes and let the music enter her heart and her mind.

 

The bustle did not let her concentrate. There were too many people. The bar was crowded. And there was Salsa playing in the background. She could not avoid looking at the costumes, the colors, the fabrics... looking for inspiration among such caribbean vibes.

 

But that... smell.

 

Alcohol. She wrinkled her face. Somehow just the smell of it made her nauseous.

 

"Oh, just imagine when I get installed a tube in our room."

 

The girls laughed... except Allura. Small fragments of that night struck her mind... making her shudder.

 

"Do you want something?"

 

Allura turned her face to Nadia, who was staring, waiting for a response.

 

She shook her head. "No, thanks."

 

"C'mon, Allura. It's my day, drink at least a shot. The " _Cucaracha_ " like the old times" said Katie, grinning mischievously and nudging her best friend.

 

Oh... Allura knew that look. Her mind traveled to those school parties, where she and Katie won the drinking games... those eternal nights where mysteriously they got home unharmed. She had to thank Lance and Matt who always stayed sober to keep an eye on them.

  
"Do not even try. I will not drink alcohol today."

 

Pidge rose an eyebrow, her smile fading. "Why?"

 

_Because last time I drank alcohol, I ended up singing in a club, throwing up on my neighbors shoes and sleeping in his bed almost naked, saying stupid things I do not remember now._

 

"Because it's your night and someone has to stay clean to take you all back home." Allura peeked with the corner of her eyes the companions. All the girls had drinks in hand.

 

The girl with caramel eyes frowned lightly, but said nothing.

 

"Boring."

 

Allura rolled her eyes and settled into her seat, ignoring Veronica's comment. "So... you and James, uh?"

 

Ina, who was in the seat next to her, turned red. "We are just-"

 

"Checking if it works out... we know" interrupted Nadia, with a mocking curve in her lips. "You have been checking if things work out for like a year now."

 

Allura opened her eyes wide, not really expecting to be so outdated in information.

 

Ina cleared her throat, looking down. "Love is still strange to me and-"

 

"Talking about love, Allura... how much love does the city that never sleeps has you given to you?"

 

If looks would kill, Allura would have killed Veronica couple of hours ago. The most that bothered her was that smile, mocking... scathing.

 

And it was expected. Veronica hated her. Before Allura was Lance's girlfriend, there was enough rivalry. It all started at school... However, when Lance and Allura formed a relationship... Veronica just stopped talking to her. And then, when they broke up...

 

Allura and Lance suffered a lot... their friendship also fell into play, and Allura knew that Veronica would never forgive her for the suffering she caused her brother. Thanks to Pidge, Lance and Allura's relationship slowly began to get better... but still.

 

"Ina was saying something" she snapped. Veronica jaw clenched, and did not leave her glare. She noticed the discomfort adorning Katie's face, and Allura turned to Ina. "You were saying?"

 

Ina shook her head, dismissive. "Do not worry. Everything is fine. James and I have a ninety eight point nine percent of success in our relationship."

 

Nadia let out a laugh. "I wonder what the remaining percent is." Ina shrugged, and took a sip of her mojito. "But Allura... we hardly see you at the base. I guess your work is going well."

 

A half smile was formed in Allura's lips. "We are in progress."

 

"The bridesmaids dresses are beautiful, by the way."

 

"Thanks" she thanked Ina.

 

"Wait until you see my dress" interrupted Pidge, with a smile that reached her bright eyes. "It's beautiful. Beyond wonderful. Spectacular. I am in love."

 

Allura endured the urge to cry and hug her best friend.

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Veronica rolled her eyes, "you have been rambling of it since last week."

 

Katie smile grew bigger. "Shut up and let me ramble, then. It's my night."

 

Oh, Allura did not hide the smile of satisfaction.

 

"Let's go to the point of this conversation," Nadia emphasized, adjusting her glasses. "Allura-"

 

"No."

 

"But you did not let me end-"

 

"You are going to ask something I will not answer."

 

And she prayed that someone would interrupt. Her eyes slid to Pidge, surreptitiously, but the short haired girl was asking something to the bartender.

 

"So, Allura doesn't have someone yet."

 

Allura rose an eyebrow and shot to glare to Veronica. "How about you? Who is the unfortunate?"

 

Veronica's eyes were cold and hard. "This is not about me." A fake and hypocritical smile formed on her lips. "A beloved friend of ours disappears for a year and we want to know what she has done in all that time."

 

Ours... Allura grimaced. She was not her friend.

 

"Work" she answered, waving a hand.

 

"You must be a slave if you don't have time to at least visit... So, Lance and Pidge are about to get marry and you stayed like the third wheel."

 

"Veronica" snapped Pidge, her face neutral. "It sounds like you are jealous of Allura living her life the way she wants to and  not trying to fulfill someone else's dreams."

 

Veronica rolled her eyes and drank a shot. "Why would I be jealous of someone like her? The eternally single Allura."

 

"Being single is not bad" responded Nadia, crossed arms.

 

"People who live alone are 6 times happier than those who live as a couple," said Ina.

 

"Do not tell me that I'll be tempted to leave Lance."

 

Veronica rolled her eyes. "You would not separate from Lance even if you got paid."

 

Allura bit her lip. It was not bad to be alone. She knew it. She had been alone since high school... it did not affect her. But, Veronica mocked her... and somehow she felt—

 

She could not leave it like this. "He is working."

 

Ina nodded, Nadia rose an eyebrow, Katie stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

 

Veronica tilted her head and narrowed her eyes... " _Who_ is working?"

 

Allura looked away, the dance floor now more interesting to observe. "He is working so he cannot come to the wedding."

 

"Who?"

 

"M-my boyfriend" Allura stuttered, forcing a smile.

 

Ina nodded again. "What does he does?"

 

Allura blinked. Think fast. "He is boxing and martial arts trainer" said, thinking about the day she and Keith met.

 

_Can any neuron in my brain explain why I was talking about Keith?_   
  


"Girl... you got it hidden. How long has it  been? " asked Nadia, her eyes lightening up.

 

Be modest, carefree. Allura shrugged. "Some months. I do not pay attention to dates or something. That's him."

 

"Does he has a booty?"

 

"Is he tall?"

 

"Does he has abs?"

 

"How's sex?"

 

Allura forced a smile, again, somehow remembering the slight curve of Keith that constituted her ass... and all her other physical qualities. His lips on hers... fire set on her cheeks. "I do not complain."

 

Veronica let out a laugh... a robotic laugh. "And what is the name of this mysterious man? You got pictures?"  
  


 _Quiznack._

 

"I got a new phone two days ago so I do not have pictures with him here."

 

Allura did not know that she could lie so fast.

 

Veronica rose an eyebrow. "And your social media?"

 

"I do not post pictures with him... my father still does not know anything" she answered, trying to hide any sign of hesitation. She winked at Ina "Our relationship has 97 percent of progress. So I'm still not sure."

 

And she hated herself using Keith as a reference. Sure, the girls did not know. But, Allura was using him. Katie had remained silent throughout the conversation, probably suspecting it was a lie or annoying because she had not told him anything.

 

Veronica rolled her eyes. "What's his name, again?"

 

"I'm afraid I cannot give you that detail right now."

 

Lance's sister gave her a wry smile. "And that's because..."

 

"Because she has the right to keep things to herself?"

 

Allura sighed, thanking Katie internally.

 

Veronica, turned to look at Pidge. "You knew about this?"

 

Pidge took a sip of her mojito. "She is my best friend, obviously" she said, giving Allura a comforting smile. "And if she does not want to say anything, I will do the same."

 

A uncomfortable silence invaded their conversations, along with curious looks from Nadia and Ina, and killer glares from Veronica. The bartender interrupted, carrying a tray toward them. Three shots and a bottle of water.

 

"Well..." said Allura, trying to light up the mood. "I know you girls want to have fun but I suggest if you-"

 

"Relax, girl... my night, my rules" Pidge interrupted, giving her a wink.

 

Allura shot her a warning glare.

 

All with drinks in hand, and Allura with her water, they made a toast. "For us," Nadia said, smiling.

 

Ina hugged her. "For our work."

 

Allura took Katie's hand and squeeze it. "For the love."

 

Veronica was serious. "For the mysterious and unnamed boyfriend of Allura to make it to the wedding."

 

All of them rolled their eyes. Pidge sighed. "For today, tomorrow and the tomorrow of tomorrow."

 

Now Allura needed to find a way to make her little white lie believable. And needed to finish her designs. And needed to finish her toast.

 

But Allura curved her lips. And lifted her water.

 

"Cheers!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the beautiful people who spend time writing me and commenting my story. YOU are my inspiration to continue with this. Have a wonderful day and feel free to leave constructive comments below!
> 
> All the love,   
> Chikraizyj


	10. It Has Always Been You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It Was Always You
> 
> by Maroon 5
> 
> Woke up sweating from a dream  
> With a different kind of feeling  
> All day long my heart was beating  
> Searching for the meaning
> 
> Hazel eyes  
> I was so color-blind  
> We were just wasting time  
> For my whole life  
> We never crossed the line  
> Only friends in my mind  
> But now I realize
> 
> It was always you  
> Can't believe I could not see it all this time, all this time  
> It was always you  
> Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied
> 
> It was always you, you  
> No more guessing who  
> Looking back now I know it was always you, always you

 

 

> It Was Always You
> 
> by Maroon 5
> 
> Woke up sweating from a dream  
>  With a different kind of feeling  
>  All day long my heart was beating  
>  Searching for the meaning  
>    
>  Hazel eyes  
>  I was so color-blind  
>  We were just wasting time  
>  For my whole life  
>  We never crossed the line  
>  Only friends in my mind  
>  But now I realize  
>    
>  It was always you  
>  Can't believe I could not see it all this time, all this time  
>  It was always you  
>  Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied  
>    
>  It was always you, you  
>  No more guessing who  
>  Looking back now I know it was always you, always you  
>    
>  All my hidden desires  
>  Finally came alive  
>  No, I never told a lie  
>  To you. So, why would I start tonight?  
>    
>  Hazel eyes  
>  I was so color-blind  
>  We were just wasting time  
>  For my whole life  
>  We never crossed the line  
>  Only friends in my mind  
>  But now I realize  
>    
>  It was always you  
>  Can't believe I could not see it all this time, all this time  
>  It was always you  
>  Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied  
>    
>  It was always you, you  
>  No more guessing who  
>  Looking back now I know it was always you, always you  
>    
>  You, always you  
>  You, always you  
>    
>  Woke up sweating from a dream  
>  With a different kind of feeling  
>    
>  It was always you  
>  Can't believe I could not see it all this time, all this time  
>  It was always you  
>  Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied  
>    
>  It was always you, you  
>  No more guessing who  
>  Looking back now I know it was always you, always you  
>    
>  It was always you
> 
>  

*

 

This was a disaster.

 

Stress danced among the environment, dancing with all the participants. The stressed bridesmaids did not help, running side by side in the room.

 

The makeup artist had not arrived.

 

The wedding began in one hour.

 

Allura still could not explain how time passed so quickly.

 

From Thursday to Friday the women drank as if there was no tomorrow. Little 15-year-old Pidge emerged from the depths of Katie's being. Veronica and Nadia drank in the same way... the only ones who did not drink too much were Ina and Allura... and the last one just drank water to avoid embarrassing scenes.

 

Or avoid thinking about that day. Avoid thinking about those dark, deep eyes, watching her among the crowd... Did Keith think about her the way she was lastly thinking about him?

 

No. He did not.  _He is probably disgusted at her and the smell of her gastric fluids all over his apartment._

 

Then, on Friday, they settled in the hotel and Allura literally locked herself in the room, paid by Katie, to write the happiest speech ever.

 

And it was horrible.

 

More horrible than the crisis in which they were currently.

 

Pidge arched, her head inside the toilet. "I will cancel the wedding."

 

Allura rolled her eyes but continued to hold on to her friend's hair as best she could. "Do not say foolishness. One hour left. You will not do such a thing."

 

"One hour left" she coughed, glaring at her.

 

"You are the bride. You arrive whenever you want."

 

Katie raised her face, something pale, her cheeks slightly crimson. "I'm throwing up" she snapped, wiping her mouth with her hand.

 

"Your fault for drinking so much."

 

Pidge grunted. "I did it two days before to avoid th--" And threw up again. 

 

Allura's lips curved in a smug. "I did not want to say it—"

 

Pidge coughed, cleaning her mouth. "Don't"

 

"But I told you."

 

Pidge huffed, but her head returned to the toilet with the sound of the inner liquids making its way out of her.

 

Someone knocked on the door of the bathroom, and without hearing an answer, opened the door and poked the head out. "How's the bride?"

 

Allura gently stroked Katie's back. Pidge closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "She is recovering."

 

Colleen Holt nodded, worry in her eyes. "I will be right back with some pills, wait here."

 

Allura turned her gaze to her best friend. Katie shook her head. "Maybe I ate something... I don't know. I feel better now" she gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry."

 

That was a fake smile. Allura knew it. However, she got up, took the toothpaste and handed it to her. Pidge, with rolling eyes, accepted it.

"And your mysterious boyfriend? Comes to the wedding?"

 

Now it was Allura's turn to roll the eyes at her mocking tone.  "Shut up."

 

The short haired girl smiled, the toothbrush in mid air. "I'm curious..." she commented, toothpaste all over her mouth, "you told me you did not have anyone."

 

"And I do not."

 

"But on the club... you said you have one." Pidge spat out the toothpaste and frowned. "Why lie?"

 

"Why did we start talking about  _me_  when our previous topic was interesting? Are you evading something?" asked, crossing her arms.

 

Pidge rose an eyebrow and imitated her, looking at Allura through the mirror before her, that miraculously, reached in height. "Oh, but that's just what you're doing. Evading a topic for another topic."

 

"Katie, I-"

 

"I told you to come with a date because I actually thought you were dating this guy... your neighbor."

 

Allura's lips pursed. "Why would you say that?"

 

Pidge turned to her, connecting her caramel eyes with hers. "You slept in his apartment, you used his clothes... you did not want to talk about him. Crazy night that one, I guess. Would have known if you talked to me."

 

"I told you it was just a crazy night." Her friend became rigid.  Allura tilted her head. "What?"

 

Pidge shrugged. "We don't talk anymore... you know. Like we used to do."

 

A shiver ran down Allura's spine. "Katie... that's not true, I—" 

 

"I bet the magazine work mates know more about what's happening in Allura's life than me."

 

Allura swallowed hard. Suddenly the air became tense. Specially her best friend's neutral face.

"Katie... you are my best friend. My sister. And," she took her hand, "if we have not talked this months is due to your time at space. And the wedding... it is a lot to take in. Now, enjoy yourself. There will be time for me to explain everything. But I swear... nothing has happened." Katie blinked, doing that little sneer she does when she did not believe in something. "I can assure you. If I have not told you by now, that means absolutely nothing happened."

It was her fault.  _Nothing have happened._  Allura tried to convince herself. But, a lot have happened in one month. Starting with Keith and ending with being the representative of the Magazine. But with her friend being on the Space Station and And... Allura has been so caught up with her work— She has said nothing. It was her fault Katie now felt insecure about their trust. She needed to change that.

 

"Then why did you lie, Allura? Why you said you have a boyfriend? To impress Veronica?" Pidge lowered her head. "You do not feel... how do you feel about this?"

 

Allura opened her mouth but shut it. What she was going to reply? She did not even know why she lied. She just... "I do not like the way Veronica treats me. And I did not want to look like a loner before her."

 

"Ignore her. You know she does not like you. And as you said..." Pidge combed her hair with her fingers. "Is okay to be single. Take your time to know yourself and what you wan-"

 

"I know. I could not just let her think I have not-"

 

Katie's mom peeked her head from the door. "The makeup artist has arrived."

 

Pidge in less than a second had risen. "Perfect, bring him here-"

 

Allura stepped in her way. "You have toothpaste in your face."

 

"Quiznack."

 

Colleen handed a bottle of water and some pills to Allura. "There is a mess with the bridesmaids... let me check."

 

She closed the door, leaving them alone. After a few seconds, Katie, cleaning her face, frowned at the mirror and sighed. "I think I might be pregnant."

 

Allura choked on her own saliva. A wave of heat hit her chest, and then it cooled. That was... terror. "Wha-"

 

"I mean, I've been vomiting two days straight, I-I'm not sure," she answered, her mouth covered in toothpaste, worry dancing in her eyes.

 _That... was unexpected. She did not know how to... react?_   _A baby? Now?_

 

Allura swallowed hard. "Maybe it is your body... you are nervous, anxious, excited or-"

 

"Yeah" Pidge interrupted, taking the pill from Allura's hand and the bottle of water. "That makes more sense, I'm just nervous, Let's forget about it, Just forget I mentioned it."

 

Allura blinked one, two, three times. _How to simply forget what Katie has just mentioned?_

 

Katie opened the door and turned to her. "Allura... forget it. It's my wedding. Just-"

 

"Oh, honey!" The makeup artist rushed to the bride, with exaggerated anguish. "You look pale. Have you eaten?"

 

Allura did not waste time and went to put on makeup. She did not want to waste any time and needed to go down to the living room and check that everything was in order. A simple, delicate shadows and then, some waves in the hair and ready. Nadia, who miraculously passed by, helped her to put on the dress... and finally the garments.

 

Her long light blue V neck dress with dark greenish blue flowers falling from the chest to the skirt highlighted her gray blue eyes. The wreath of flowers on her head hid the nest in her hair and the delicate matching flowers made her look really... decent. Simple and delicate Nothing extravagant. The makeup artist was a success. Efficient and fast. His assistants took the bridesmaids to make up as well. She checked her phone. They were on time.

 

Allura left the room and with elegance, ran to the room where the wedding would be held. She was grateful internally for her high experience going up and down stairs in heels.

 

Everything was just as she planned. Green and blue tulips everywhere... cream curtains... turquoise blue. Nothing white. Katie detested black and white.

 

The guests were already arriving, entering into filtration. The music was ready, as well.

 

The boys had already arrived too. She waved at Hunk, a big tall Samoan / African American cinnamon roll, who was the supervisor of the cymbals and Lance's best friend and best man. Looking incredibly fancy with the contrast of colors in the suit she designed. She smiled, proud of herself and excited to see him. Hunk Garret, the most kind human she have ever met. His gentle essence and giant heart characterized him. And that shining smile he always had for everyone.

 

Allura walked towards him. "How are the plates?"

 

"Ready to be eaten" answered Hunk with that happiness that characterized him. Allura hugged him, rose onto her tip toes to do it and Hunk wrapped her tight against him. "Lance was looking for you."

 

Allura frowned and broke the hug. "I have not seen-"

 

"Allura!"

 

When she turned around, an emotion invaded her heart. There was... her best friend, that radiant boy she once fell in love with. He wore a perfectly tight cream color suit with small and fine turquoise blue designs. The ones she had designed.

 

So much time has passed and nothing changed. The way he walked... so confident. Somehow Lance always reminded her of the warm sea and sunshine.

 

"Where is Katie?" he asked, pursing his lips.

 

Oh... that was the reason for his wrinkled face.

 

_Vomiting, maybe sick or pregnant. Nobody knows._

 

"She is almost done."

 

His face twisted into a grimace. "She is not reconsidering it, right?"

 

"What? No!"

 

His shoulders were tense, his jaw clenched and his eyes... lost between the front door. Then, he looked away and hid his hands on his pockets. "Can we... can we talk?"

 

Allura swallowed hard and look around. People were talking and watching. And saw people talking and whispering while watching them. She recognized those people. People with whom they shared school, of course they were invited.

 

And Allura knew they were talking about them.

 

Behind their Cheshire smiles, they talked. They gossiped.

 

Lance and Allura headed to the beautiful garden outside. The place the newly weds were going to shoot. The air... so calm. So peaceful. The water reflecting the beautiful blue color of the sky... the birds singing and the little fish sticking their heads towards the small bridge that led to the other side of the garden. One of the most colorful gardens she have seen.

 

Lance broke the pleasant silence. "You... look pretty."

 

Allura blushed, somehow feeling flustered. "Thanks."

 

The peaceful silence became uncomfortable. It was common for Lance to throw an occasional compliment. He did it before being in a relationship, when they were dating and even after separation. However, there was always that joking tone that reassured her... He was the lighthearted jokester.

 

But today... Lance was serious.

 

He stopped walking. His stare in Allura's eyes. And she saw it. The despair.

 

"Look... I know this sounds weird but I can't just marry without clearing out some things-"

 

She felt like the air has abandoned her lungs. "Lance-"

 

"No" he cut, raising his hands, the tension of his body, on his shoulders. "Look, Allura. I..." Lance swallowed hard and looked away. "You are important to me. You are part of the man I have become. And..."

 

Allura prayed. Allura prayed that he did not do what she feared.  _Please do not ask that question._

 

The birds singing were no longer melody, but exasperating noises. Everything around was... it became heavy.

 

"I just wanted to tell you that I never stopped loving you."

 

Allura opened her eyes wide. Her heart had stopped beating. Her legs wobbled as she stared at Lance, who was completely somber.

 

He opened his eyes wide. "No! I did not mean it like that. I mean-"

 

She finally breathed. "Lance, please-"

 

"Let me finish, Allura" he asked, taking one step closer. Allura hesitated to step back but she could not move. "I never stopped loving you despite what happened between us. It was you who helped me find myself in difficult times, part of who I am, it's thanks to what I learned from you. And I'll never forget how kind you were to me even when I behaved like an idiot after..."

 

Allura went still. Not knowing what to say. She looked around, hoping no one was around to listen to their conversation. Because it could lead to so much trouble in wrong and poisonous tongues.

 

Because people were so immature... and if they saw them together... what could they say? That Lance and Allura still loved each other that way? That Allura was cheating on her friend? That Lance was cheating on his wife? They did not know. They did not know anything.

 

"And I do not regret anything. Absolutely nothing" he laughed, taking her hand and squeezing it softly. Allura prayed nobody was near, so no one could see. "And I love you because you're part of this, of me, of Katie. Thanks to you... I met Katie. Thanks to you... I found the love of my life. And thanks to everything you did for me, thanks to the person you helped me become... that's the reason why... Because if I had not met you, I would not be the man I am today. And Katie... maybe she never would have liked me, because the boy I was before I met you was an idiot and an imbecile. So I love you, and I thank you because you are the reason why I will marry today. You are the one who made this happen. So... congratulations to you."

 

Allura finally stepped back. How- how could she—

 

They... after they broke up, they never talked about that topic. Never talked about...  _them_. Never. They buried it deep down in their hearts and did not dare to dig in. It was a torment of emotions that Allura could not control. Neither the tears streaming down her face. "I-"

 

Lance wrapped her in a warm hug. And Allura could not resist. Her friend, once her boyfriend. And now... soon spouse of her best friend.

 

Screw what people say. They loved each other, yes. As friends. As family. And Lance knew it and Katie knew it.  _Why bother considering what other might think?_

His perfume impacting her nostrils... she closed her eyes. She felt the stiffness of his body softening.

And she laughed.

 

And her laughter passed to Lance.

 

"You are a wonderful man, Lance."

 

Then she heard it, the sobbing, she felt the trembling against her body.

 

Lance was crying.

 

Her heart broke into pieces as she squeezed him with all her strength.

 

"I- Allura... did I ever hurt you?"

 

She swallowed and inhaled deeply. Allura closed her eyes. "You never hurt me."

 

His breathing was uneasy. "I'm sorry if I ever did... I'm sorry if-"

 

"I love you, too" interrupted Allura, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She took his face with her hands, making sure he stared at her. "Whatever happened, is in the past now. Let this wounds heal... and enjoy everything that awaits us."

 

Lance's lips curved up, however that curve did not reach his eyes. "What if she realizes I'm just a clown? A loser?"

 

Allura giggled, and Lance frowned. But she could not help it. Katie and Lance... worried about the same thing. "You are her favorite clown and her favorite loser... and you will always be."

 

Allura saw a hint of a tear running down his cheek but, Lance quickly cleaned it. "Better get married before she changes her mind."

 

"I do not think she will. Most of the time you look like a commoner... but today you look-"

 

"Beautifully irresistible? Elegant?" he asked, all preoccupation fading, his casanova personality giving in. Lance presumed his clothes and gave her a wink. "The dream man of every human being?"

 

"Damn hot."

 

Lance chuckled, and gazed her, just... his blue eyes connecting with hers. "I tell everyone I'm okay, but I'm frightened, Allura, what if I'm a horrible husband, what if I suddenly have no more jokes to tell and Katie gets bored of me?"

 

Allura wrapped her arm with his and guided him back to the room. "You tell her jokes to keep her with you?"

 

"Yeah! She says she's done with them but, I know she loves it. But the point is... I'm afraid of losing her just like I lost yo—"

 

_Just like I lost you._

 

Allura opened her eyes wide. Cold breeze kissing her skin. She wrapped her arms around herself. "You will not lose her."

 

"How do you know? How could anyone know?"

 

"Because," she said, brushing his cheek with her thumb gently, "she loves you. And love can overcome anything."

 

Lance stayed there .. staring at her, but not there at all. Thinking.

 

"I love her... I just want her to be happy."

 

Allura nodded. "And she wants to share her happiness with you. Feel honored."

 

Lance finally cracked up. And Allura felt this immense peace in her heart... she even felt light. A true laugh.

 

"Can I see her?"

 

"No" she answered, rolling her eyes.

 

Lance crossed his arms, like a small child who was denied a toy. "Why?"

 

"Because."

 

"C'mon, Just a peek!"

 

"Bye" she said, turning around with a smile in her face. Lance gripped her hand, stopping her.

 

Allura's smile slowly faded when she noticed his relaxed smile in his face.

 

"Thank you, Allura" he said softly, there was something she could not describe in his eyes... "for this, for being here, for being a part of my life, Katie's life. We are so grateful to have you.  I know you are always busy because of work... So I'm happy you made it here. And no matter the distance, Katie and I are there for you. Got it?"

 

Allura felt the tears threaten to sprout from her eyes. Her throat became a knot. So many things she wanted to say... explain. _I'm so sorry for not being enough, for being there, for being so busy with work that I almost forget there are people waiting for my calls... waiting for me_. "You are welcome" she managed to say, walking away without looking back.

 

She entered the wedding room and as she walked down the aisle, she heard her footsteps impacting the marble of the luxurious hotel. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Allura looked around. The people watched her. Without any dissimulation. All eyes on her. They talked... while watching her. Their eyes then slid back her and Allura turned. And noticed Lance entering from where she had entered.

It could lead to a gossip.

 

Allura lowered her head and kept walking.

 

Lance was his friend. If she knew it, then it did not matter what others said or thought.

 

She got out of the room and headed to the bride's room. Hoping to see how Katie was going. It was almost time.

 

"Allura."

 

Her legs stopped functioning and Allura looked back. The tears from her eyes finally streaming down her face when she saw him. After so long.

 

"Father" she whispered as she ran into his encounter. And finally, when her father opened his arms to receive her. She felt... something she had already forgotten.

She felt safe.

 

"You look as beautiful as a juniberry flower" he smiled, stroking his thumb against her cheek.

 

"I-"

 

"I have not heard about you in days" he commented, looking down her. "The dress is magnificent. Did you have fun with the girls?"

 

"Oh, Father" she cried out, hugging him. "I'm sorry for leaving you aside and- I have had so much work that I have forgotten to—"

 

"Shhhh..." he hushed, caressing her hair delicately. "Are you well, princess?" Allura squeezed her eyes and nodded uncontrollably.

 

Although that did not excuse the fact that she had not called him in these weeks.

 

Alfor separated and took her chin, smiling at her with gentle sweetness. "Your well-being is all that matters to me." Allura sobbed, feeling more guilty than ever. "Besides, the party has not started and we have all day to converse. So, I'm looking forward to your life's updates."

 

And that curve. That curve in his lips. Those bright eyes... The image of her father smiling at her, being proud of her... that's all that kept her going.

 

"I will."

 

His smile grew even more. "Save me a dance."

~ * ~

 

 

"The music started to play, it's time."

 

"Wait."

 

"Katie, what's wrong?"

 

Pidge adjusted the small crown of flowers on her head and swallowed hard.

 

"I—m nervous."

 

Allura rolled her eyes.  _Just get married already_. "You love him?"

 

"Yes" she breathed out.

 

"Do you really love him?"

 

Katie stared at the open door, with wide eyes, watching the bridesmaids walking down the aisle just how they rehearsed a day ago.

 

Allura grabbed her by the shoulders and gently shook Katie to get her attention. "Will you love him even when things get tough? When you and him are in misery? When pain knock on your door?" Pidge blinked. "When his body becomes full of wrinkles... tell me, will you love Lance when that happens?"

 

"Yes" Pidge answered. No doubt in her voice. "I will."

 

"Well, Katie," she smiled, "you just accepted your marriage vows."

 

The bells began to ring.

 

All the characters rose from their seats.

 

And she did just as they had rehearsed on Friday.

 

She walked slowly, smiled at those she knew and those who did not. The ones that were gossiping earlier she gave the most biggest greeting smile. And she smiled at her father, who was in the front row. Watching her with a giant satisfaction in his face.

 

Matt winked at her, which she answered with rolling her eyes. Lance's family was already crying, especially Mrs. Carmen, who did not stop wiping the tears from her face. Allura settled down with the other girls and waited.

 

Colleen Holt was there, in a simple dress that Allura had also designed. She had to admit that with the limitations that Colleen had proposed before doing so, the suit turned out to be beautiful and elegant.

 

But nothing compared with the magnificent piece that now walked towards the altar.

 

So simple and dazzling... how pure and precious.

 

The piano and violin played softly the melody of the song ["It Was Always You"](https://youtu.be/oAxadaePKlc) by Maroon 5 while the protagonist of the day flooded the place with her breathtaking beauty.

And her face... full of happiness. The flower crown on her head and her pixie hair contrasts with her delicate being. She carried her bouquet of coral and blue flowers... and walked gracefully from the hand of her father, Sam Holt.

 

Maybe Allura looked like a raccoon, already. Probably her makeup had already run. However, she did not care. There she was.

 

That little girl who invited her to make a robot one afternoon more than twenty years ago. That girl who asked if she wanted to be her friend, with only one day knowing each other. From small, teasing Matt, inventing absurd things... like that robot clean-mess toys.

 

Or the time they made a flying stick for Bae Bae, and invented an automatic bathtub... Or when they trained the hamsters and did a show at school.

There she was. Walking towards her love.

 

Sam Holt handed over the bride, with tears in his eyes. Lance, thanked him, and also wiped a few tears on Katie's face. Lance, with the most sweetest delicacy, took her girlfriend's hand and walked together to the small altar, not before whispering something in her ear that made her laugh and punch him playfully.

 

And when Lance pulled up the veil...

 

Best friends since she has memory.

 

That girl with whom she shared not only her life, but also High School in the same room... where their adventures began to get wilder, more risky.

 

Parties, alcohol, love, jobs...

 

Staying away from home at school was a gateway to a freedom they had never experienced before.

 

Katie Holt and Allura of Altea.

 

The girl who taught her to dream, to run after her desires, to live life, to love, to not be afraid of anything...

 

Allura would never forget that.

 

Nor would she forget how Pidge [Katie] fell for Lance.

 

Allura knew it.

 

They were no longer teenagers... they were adults. And she saw the glow that slowly began to emerge from their eyes. She noticed how the two of them at a leisurely pace got closer...

 

Allura witnessed that friendship, that chemistry, that connection... and she was so happy. Allura knew it. Even before Katie came crying to her door asking for her forgiveness. She knew that Katie had fallen in love with Lance. Lance... there he was. Lance was in shock, awe, incredulous... asking himself how could he deserve someone so... pure.

 

But, he did. Lance deserved someone as special as Katie.

 

They were partners and have always been.

 

Allura never deserved him... not in that way. He was too much for her. Although she will never deny that Lance made her feel like a princess... it did not matter if they only dated for a year, it did not matter if there were the king and queen of the Senior Prom... and best couple of the year... She never deserved him.

 

And she realized it when it was too late.

 

Lance was part of her life just as Katie was.

 

And now, they were happy, together. Allura had never felt so joyful. She was the reason why Lance and Pidge were together. Thanks to Allura, Katie and Lance met.

 

They helped her become what she was today. Those who believed in her from the first moment. Katie... a little sister. Lance... her dearest friend. No matter the time, the day, the distance; they were always there for her.

 

Pidge's dress was incredible. And Allura felt proud to say that it was her design. She could swear to be the best piece she created.

 

The officiator was talking, but Allura was so full in emotions, that she was not listening.

 

Everything turned out perfect. The flowers, the decorations... greenish and peach everywhere.

Everything was perfect.

 

Allura sighed. The way Lance stared at Katie...

She wanted that. In the most deepest shadow in her heart. She wanted to be looked like that. And she crave to one day, that person with the glimmer Katie had in her eyes.

 

"Are you going to catch the bouquet today?"

 

_Too perfect to be true._

 

Allura turned to Veronica, who had a mocking smile on her face...

 

All the bridesmaids were in dresses designed by Allura. Nadia, Ina and Raquel looked spectacular. She made them similar, with the difference that they had a unique style, simply the blue color was what all those dresses had in common.

 

However, Veronica wanted to take care of her own dress. Which, it was not bad, was... acceptable. Allura was not sure if a designer made it or she bought it but it was acceptable. Completely common.

 

She drew a fake smile in her lips. "Who knows?"

 

Veronica's crooked smile grew. "Where is your mysterious boyfriend, again?"

 

Allura's jaw clenched. Inhale peace, exhale mercy. "Working."

 

"So, a work freak like you, huh, Deserve each other, then."

 

Allura opened her mouth to answer when-

 

"You can kiss the bride."

 

Katie and Lance kissed, and all the place became a stadium. Everyone shouted for joy, some cried, the groomsmen jumped with emotion, as if Lance had won a match, the bridesmaids were proud of this great moment and were throwing petals at the happy couple.

 

Veronica hit her with the shoulder as she passed by. She aimed at the new married couple. "That could have been you, you know. If you had not ruined everything. Enjoy the day alone." 

 

Allura opened her mouth to shut her down but Veronica disappeared among the crowd.

 

_And you are alone._

 

Alone.

 

Alone.

 

Alone.

 

_That was okay. It was okay to be alone. It was okay to be alone._

 

She smiled. She did.

 

_It was okay to be alone._

 

Even though she did not want to be alone.

 

She forced herself to laugh at the eyes that were observing her intensely.

 

Allura knew what those eyes were looking for: resentment and jealousy.

 

And they were so wrong.

 

Allura would never feel jealous for the happiness of her best friend. And much less when she complemented that happiness with such an incredible being as Lance.

 

_Alone at the wedding of her best friend and her ex boyfriend._

 

It sounded sad. Kind of sad. But it was not.

 

It was the most significant moments of her life. She was happy for them.

 

But... Allura still felt alone. Why?

 

~ * ~

 

 

The party had just started.

 

The infinite delicacies waited at the table, while all the guests moved to their respective places. The musicians said jokes to please the people while the newly married couple was taking some photos. Thanks to heaven the weather was sunny. And she had to thank Lance for the idea of having the party on the outskirts of the hotel. According to him, it never rained in Cuba. And apparently it was true. Of course, the party was not completely outside. The semi-open room covered much of the space used decorated with ribbons, flowers and lanterns that would be lit at night. However, the dance floor was outside.

 

Allura dug her hands into the pockets of her dress.

 

"Quiznack."

 

The paper. The paper where her speech was written.

 

It was not in her pocket.

 

"Where the quiz-"

 

"We would love to congratulate..."

 

The musicians were about to call her. That was her cue.

 

_The. Musicians Were. About. To. Call. Her._

 

She started panting. Allura... She  _needed_  that paper. She could not-

 

Like an oasis in the desert,  Hunk appeared in front of her eyes. Finally, Allura found air to fill her lungs and her shoulders relaxed.

With a hasty step, she walked towards his huge figure and took him by the arm.

 

"You have to help me."

 

Hunk, with wide eyes, nodded. Fear peeking in his face. "What happened?"

 

"You have to entertain the audience while I go to the room and look for my paper."

 

"The paper?" he frowned.

 

Her eyes slid to the musicians that were finishing their performance. Sweat began to dip from Allura's pores. "The speech is written on it."

 

"But just say what comes out of your heart-"

 

"Hunk."

 

He stayed quiet for a few seconds... until panic kicked in. "You know I can't stand in front of thousands of-"

 

"Hunk! They are just a few, come on!"

 

"And their eyes looking straight to you! It feels like they are sucking your soul slowly and-"

 

"Hunk." Allura grabbed him by the shoulders, looking straight to his eyes. "I need your help" she murmured.

 

He took a deep breath. "Fine fine" he surrendered, clicking his tongue. "How am I going to entertain them?"

 

"I do not know... jokes?"

 

Hunk scoffed. "Now I have to make them laugh? You know how hard is that?"

 

She turned on himself and walked into the hotel. "You will find a way. Thank you! "She shouted as the hotel doors slid close behind her.

 

Now, she just needed to run to the fifth floor, grab the paper in her room [if it was in her room], and run in her way down.  _Not that difficult._

 

Nevertheless... Allura could not imagine crashing with someone on the way to the elevator. Far from falling to the ground, on top of their body... his body.

 

The first thing she saw was the shirt, stained in a magenta liquid. Allura squealed and sat down, checking to see if her dress had gotten soiled...

Sighed in relief.  _It did not._

 

"Awesome."

 

That voice gave her goosebumps.  _That voice._

 

Allura imagined thousands of ways life could make fun of her existence. She could have stained the dress with wine right now. A dog could enter with rabies or a wild cat and attack her. She could fall right now and lose her sanity. Maybe she could even break a heel and bend her ankle. The world could end right now and... she would not mind. 

 

Allura would prefer anything before this.

 

She never... ever imagined having a Keith stained in wine in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who came back?! Me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter (and your summer so far). 
> 
> This chapter is a little bit too much (extense) but I wanted to introduce the characters and the bond Katie, Lanca and Allura have so you could understand some things in the future. 
> 
> Keith finally arrived! YES! (I love to write him)
> 
> So, what do you think will happen now? 
> 
> Kisses? Smut? Naked Keith? Naked Allura?
> 
> I got to warn you... hot scenes are coming! This story has just started so sit tight! (And be patient please). IM more than grateful for all your comments and kudos. YOU are my inspiration. You decide when this story ends. Thank you for all the support I have received from you. All the love! 
> 
> Please comment how are you liking it so far! Constructive comments are always welcomed! 
> 
> and keep reading!


	11. Can’t take my eyes off of you (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're just too good to be true  
> Can't take my eyes off of you  
> You'd be like heaven to touch  
> I wanna hold you so much  
> At long last love has arrived  
> And I thank God I'm alive  
> You're just too good to be true  
> Can't take my eyes off of you
> 
> -Emilie Mover (cover)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So... this was a looong chapter I decided to cut it in two parts so soon I will be updating! Thanks for staying close! You guys don’t know how much your words and advices means to me. You light up my day. And I appreciate everyone of you. Thank you for all the support. 
> 
> I have not had vacations... sadly. So, I barely have time to write (remember that is a long and tedious process to me since I have to translate). And where I live, we have some politics problems that has to be taken care of. 
> 
> But thanks for reading and enjoying this adventure that I am slowly building and learning in the way. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

The first thing she saw was the shirt, stained in a magenta liquid. Allura  shrieked and sat down, checking to see if her dress had gotten stained...

 

Sighed in relief. It did not.

 

The man groaned. "Awesome."

 

That voice gave her goosebumps. _That quiznacking voice._

 

Allura imagined thousands of ways life could make fun of her existence. She could have stained the dress with wine right now. A dog could enter with rabies or a wild cat and attack her. She could fall right now and lose her sanity. Maybe she could even break a heel and bend her ankle. The world could end right now and... she would not mind.

 

Allura would prefer anything before this.

 

She never... ever imagined having a Keith stained in wine in front of her.

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

Keith’s eyes were hard as granite. “Looking for the most insignificant excuse to leave...” he stood up, looking down the damaged long sleeve elegant shirt and his empty wine glass. He threw his hands up and cursed under his breath. "I guess I should thank you" spat, giving her a fractured curve a murderous smile.

 

Allura was perplexed. Her body was present, however, her thoughts were joining loose ends. Did Katie and Keith know each other? Pidge didn't know who Keith was. Allura never commented of him... if they knew each other, Keith doesn't seem to like parties... why would he bother to come? What was Keith doing here?

 

Keith reluctantly extended her hand to help her up and Allura ignored her, standing up for herself. "Are you following me?"

 

He let out a bitter laugh. "Do not believe yourself so important."

 

Allura narrowed her eyes and tried to put aside the murderous thoughts. "Why are you here?"

 

 “Allura?” Allura turned her head towards the voice calling out her name. “Allura! Where are you?”

 

She needed that paper and she needed to solve this giant grumpy problem called Keith Kogane.

 

"Shit, shit, shit" she snarled, taking Keith's hand and taking long steps toward the elevator. Keith, strangely, let himself be guided without any struggle.

 

"Where are we—"

 

"Shut up."

 

Once she entered the elevator, pressed the floor number.

 

She still held Keith's hand.

 

Allura quickly pushed it away without daring to look at him. She immediately felt her cheeks warm up and cursed herself for that. _Control yourself, do not be silly._

 

It was inevitable not to feel his piercing gaze on her. And Allura only... prayed to ignore the tension that held within the space.

 

The doors slid open, Allura came out of that air that suffocated her.

 

She cleared her throat. "Are you coming?" she asked looking over her shoulder at the stunned Keith in the elevator.

 

His confused look scanned from her face to her shoes. Slowly. Detecting every detail, every part of her. And she could not help but stand there, gazing back at him.

 

_What is he thinking?_

 

She felt that it was minutes when he finally stepped forward and walked towards her. He burned her. His stare, his eyes. They made her shiver in a way she had never felt. Keith looked at her, like a thief watching a precious jewel.

 

“Did you design it?” he asked, blinking and taking a deep breath, coming back to himself. 

 

Allura tucked her hair behind her ear, taking out the room card. The door clicked and she entered quickly. "I did."

 

Keith followed her, closing the door behind him. He looked around, even walked to the bed, watching everything carefully. It was not something incredible. Simply a television in front of a giant bed, a small bedside table and a long sofa that led to the balcony. Oh, and a desk full of work papers.

 

Allura grimaced as she tried to place the giant suitcase on her bed. Keith rose an eyebrow, somehow asking _all that equipment for just vacations_?

 

But she ignored him again and began to search her bags.

 

“I still don’t know why am I here,” he commented, walking towards the desk and glancing at her sketchbook.

 

“Same question here” she answered, looking back at him. A cold current ran down her back. Allura straightened. "Do not touch."

 

She could have sworn she saw grin curving in his lips. He took a paper. “Good afternoon, ladies and gentleman. My name is Allura.” Allura opened her eyes wide. That was her paper. The speech "Those who know me know that I am the best friend of our beautiful newly married Katie Holt—"

 

Striding, Allura snatched the paper from his hands. And there it was... that mocking curve on his lips.

 

She did not like it. That smile. 

 

"Do you really need to write this—"

 

"No one has taught you to not snoop around things that does not belong to you?" She gritted her teeth, keeping the paper in her pocket.

 

Keith lifted his chin. "I think you are the least indicated to ask me that question" he answered, amused, turning aside.

 

Allura clicked her tongue and returned to her suitcase. After a few seconds she got out a t-shirt that seemed similar to what Keith was wearing. Allura looked out for a stain or imperfection but the piece of cloth was ready to be used.

 

Not bearing Keith penetrating stare, she clarified. “Shiro was coming with me but as you know, he could not make it. However I—“ She looked up to him, her eyes wide open and her jaw dropped to the floor. "You came in Shiro's name" she murmured, finally understanding why he was there.

 

Keith rolled his eyes and hid his hands on the pockets of his pants. “I came to deliver some stupid gift and return home. I— I didn’t know you were here.” 

 

It was now time for Allura to rose her eyebrows. "Right you did not" she spat, taking out a needle and thread the same color as the shirt.

 

Because Honerva taught her to be always prepared.

 

She did not understand, though. Shiro should have told him that she would be here... or Adam. Keith was lying to her. 

 

He pointed. "What is that?"

 

"A shirt?"

 

"Why?"

 

“Yours is damaged. I'm giving you this to solve.”

 

“Because you poured all your wine —“ 

 

“And now I am fixing what I did.” Keith crossed his arms. The little smack in his lips seemed a little cute for Allura's taste. She kept her face neutral while she extended the shirt. “The bathroom is right there, go and—”

 

Everything happened too fast. Keith literally broke wide open his shirt, the buttons flew to the ground, his arms stiffened when he did.

 

And wonderful heaven.

 

May the world not end now.

 

Allura held her breath.

 

_Pardon the way that I stare_

_There's nothing else to compare_

_The sight of you leaves me weak_

_There are no words left to speak_

 

Her eyes slid to his marked and worked torso without her consent. And she tried, she tried to be ashamed. She tried to look away... to not feel that whirlwind in her stomach and that weakness in her legs.

 

She had touched those abs. She had run her hand through those muscles... but the memory was so far away. So short... Allura felt the need to corroborate again if all that was... real.

 

And she hated to feel this way.

 

Her eyes scanned every corner. Starting with his chest, delicately wide, running his arms, slightly marked. Mandatory this boy played in his gym every day. His pale skin seemed so soft, so tempting to run her tongue through all hi—

 

A dark spot near his left rib caught her attention. And without realizing it, her hands were heading there. 

 

In an immediate movement, Keith gripped her wrist. Allura looked up, waking up from that trance of thoughts.

 

His eyes were dark and sharp. Cold as ice. All his body became rigid as rock. “Don’t” he groaned softly, swallowing hard.

 

Allura just stared. Flooded by the darkness of his infinite dark eyes like a black onyx stone. Those eyes who have been following her in dreams and thoughts. So many things said those doors of the soul... and so empty that he made them seem. Among so much admiration, she found the voice and awareness to return to reality. "What happened?" she asked, her voice shaking.

 

The pressure in her wrist disappeared and Keith tilted his head to a side. Then he stared, long seconds just there in her eyes, perhaps considering whether to respond with the truth or not to respond. Allura read that dispute within his head through his eyes, those finally giving in a fragment of his thoughts. "Again, asking things that doesn’t concern you," he replied reluctantly, snatching the shirt from her hands without breaking the eye contact.

 

Allura gritted her teeth and her jaw clenched. Anger boiling through her veins. Why did she care, anyway? Why did she ask? He was an insolent. She really cared about someone like Keith? It wasn't like he was her friend. No... Keith was not her friend. Keith had no friends. Also... Keith was problematic and loose tongue when he was mad. Which was, actually, all the time. He probably got into a fight, or maybe got hurt in the gym. Or maybe he fell down the stairs of the building. She wish it had been the last.

 

He did not care. No way. Why care? She was nothing to him. 

 

Keith huffed as he put on the last button of his shirt and raised his hands, looking down to the giant shirt. Obviously, Shiro's absent muscles left a rather noticeable void in Keith. 

 

Allura nodded, and approached him from behind. She felt his body stiffening when she slid her hands over his arms and took the measurements.

 

"Wait... will you use pins?" He asked, his voice shrilly. She frowned and showed up some of them in her hands. His lips tightened as if he had eaten a bitter lemon.

 

"Great" he groaned, again.

 

Allura cocked her head to a side. “Are you afraid of pins?” She did not hide the mockery in her tone. With that idiocy of his, she was considering killing him with it.

 

A little sewing here, another long one there... adjust his waist and just a little on his broad -not Shiro’s broad-shoulders.

 

If the eyes could kill, Allura would be 20 meters underground. His forehead wrinkled. “Why are you helping me, anyway?”

 

Allura stopped.

 

_Why_?

 

Why was she helping him?

 

Did he deserve her help?

 

She positioned herself in front of him, very close. The perfume impacted her nostrils. Allura noticed the difference of height, even though she was wearing heels. Keith, watched her closely. "I need a favor" she answered, sliding her hands down her chest and starting to unbutton the already tight shirt.

 

His quiznacking eyes were so penetrating and deep as the starry night. She had to looked away and prayed that Keith didn't see the ruby color in her cheeks. Her trembling hands found a way to handle the buttons one by one. And each button revealing some skin make her shiver. 

 

Her heart was beating fast against her chest.

 

"What do you want from me?"

 

She took a deep breath. This was a bad idea. A terrible idea and horrible proposition. And at a not so appropriate time. What Allura would do would be to fall under. But... she had lied and... somehow Keith got here. Maybe she should take advantage of his presence. What could go wrong? It was only one chance. “I need you to be my date today” she fastened to say, trying to keep her face neutral. She sneakily, by the corner of her eye noticed Keith’s face: unreadable. Not a blink, nor a frown. Allura gently removed his shirt. After a few seconds, he opened his mouth but Allura held up a hand to cut him off. And that silence. The silence in which she could decide whether to throw everything away or pick up the little dignity she had left and ignore. Retract or risk? Asking Keith would mean opening up... to him. “I know it sounds crazy. But I need your help here.” Keith rose an eyebrow. Her fists put pressure on the shirt she held as if her life depended. “Now, imagine this. Your ex boyfriend is getting married and you come to his wedding, alone. What people will say? That I'm not over him? Maybe? But I actually do not care if he marry. I mean, I do care, I'm happy for him. What I'm trying to say—“ She tried to read his face. She really tried. Keith was just lost. Allura inhaled deeply and slid her eyes to the bruise a brief moment. "I'm happy for him but I just need to prove them they are wrong."

 

And before she could see his reaction, she turned around and took out her sewing machine and connected it, sitting on the wooden chair.

 

A small wave of self-confidence invaded her. Somehow not looking at him made things more bearable.

 

But still his response... that insufferable silence.

 

She considered it her cue. “I lied to them. I told everyone I had a date. And I do not know why... but I used you as reference” And there it was... the heat in her cheeks. “I said that this mysterious date was coming to the wedding.” He let out a scoff. “I did not know you were coming. I swear I did not know. But you appeared. And... is not that I need you because I do not.” Allura turned his shirt to sew the other half. 

 

“And how do I enter in this?”

 

“You will be acting like my date for just a day. That is all I need.”

 

“You are saying that you want me to be with you at all moments, all smiley and that shit? Kisses, dances, hugs” he said, his voice terrifyingly calm. “Pretend that I'm your boyfriend? That’s why you are helping me?”

 

"Date. Not boyfriend. Boyfriend and date are different things.” Even though she told everybody that he was indeed her boyfriend but... details. “Just smile and be with me. I don't think it's hard to pretend you enjoy my presence.” 

 

"Allura" he grunted. "People will actually think we are together."

 

Her head turned towards him, launching daggers with her eyes. "And that bothers you?"

 

Keith just blinked, his eyes full of indifference. "I'm supposed to say no?"

 

Allura scoffed, rolling her eyes. “I do not understand. I'm just asking you to be by my side and say you are my date. Is not a big thing! Try to convince them that I have someone and I am not grieving about—"

 

"Listen" he snapped, stepping back. He slid his hands through his hair. “I just fucking came to this fucking wedding to bring a fucking gift” Keith barked. "I'm not a fucking toy for you to fucking use."

 

A heartbreaking cold began to submerge inside her chest.

 

“I'm not using you” she said through gritted teeth and returned to her work. “If you think this through, you would realize that this benefits us both.” The sound of the sewing machine was bothering her.

 

"And _how_ is that?" 

 

The hem of the shirt was almost ready. “I assume you don't know anyone here and you hate parties. Would you rather stay home and—“

 

"The idea was to go down to greet Pidge, show me that I was present and then spend the damn day in a hotel room if it weren't for you spilling all the wine in my shirt" he replied, away from her.

 

Allura stopped sewing for a second. It is one thing to come to deliver a gift and another very different to greet the newlyweds. Keith didn't know Katie so much... he called her Pidge. Only close friends called her by her first name. "How do you know Pidge?"

 

"We worked together."

 

Perfect. So Katie knew Keith. Did Lance knew Keith too?

 

Taking a deep breath, Allura got up with her shirt and examined it using the light of the lamp.

 

"Keith..." turned to him and extended the shirt. Allura forbid herself to look down his face. “Look. I know I owe you a lot. But believe me when I say that I'm trampling on the dignity I have left to ask you this. It’s just for today. A date. Not my boyfriend. So you don't owe explanations to anyone. Just stay by my side and smile...” Keith crossed his arms. “I promise that after this, we will not see each other again. And I will not collide with you again” Allura promised, curling her lips up. Hoping that Keith did the same. "I promise to disappear from your life."

 

Keith’s clenched jaw and the rigid shoulders were not a good sign. His eyes, dark as a dead end, were not either. Then, he walked towards her. To the point that only a few centimeters away.

 

Intimidating eyes, flares nostrils, clenched jaw, tight lips, his heavy breathing against her face... mint.

 

Surprisingly, Allura found herself not afraid of him. Just... with a irritable desire to look down his bare body. 

 

"So let me get this straight," spat Keith. “You want me to play as your date, whatever. So you could impress Lance and Pidge?”

 

There’s tension in her body softened. She controlled the urge to slap him when she heard the words “Not _impress_ ” she snapped “but to show _the_ people, that I have moved on and I’m not lonely and miserable like they think I am.”

 

"You mean, lying to them to prove that their truth is not in fact, truth?"

 

Her lips trembled and her eyes swam with tears. 

 

How dare he? How dare he say that? Her nostrils flare, her hands made fist and felt the pressure of her nails digging into her skin. She really was miserable? She really was alone?

 

Allura felt... disappointment? Pain? Fury? A mix of everything. She did not understand why she cared. She didn't understand why tears threatened to sprout from her eyes... she didn't understand how he felt. Why she was fighting back the tears? It was simply a ‘no’ of Keith. Was expected.

 

Keith didn't seem to care how she handled his cold words.

 

_Did you really expect him to say yes? Did you expect him to be nice to you?_

 

She felt stupid... because deep down she thought he would help.

 

What she did know was that Keith had no right to do so. To hurt her. But, she was the one who gave him the power to do it.

 

A knock in her door interrupted the murder that was going to happen in just a few seconds. “Allura? You there?”

 

Allura growled, stamping the shirt against his chest, striding toward the door.

 

She wiped a tear that dared to slip on her cheek, but at least she thanked Keith did not see her this way.

 

When she opened the door, had a big surprise. "Veronica?"

 

The girl adjusted her glasses, her brow furrowed. “Why are you not down? Everyone waits for you.”

 

She gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. The speech... she had completely forgotten.

 

"I—" Her voice was broken, so she cleared her throat. “I will be right in a minute” she said, forcing herself to smile.

 

Veronica tried to take a glance inside the room. “You are not leaving, are you?”

 

"Why would I do that?"

 

“People are making bets on your disappearance. Some think you can't with the pressure of seeing your ex-boyfriend already married. I told them you were wallowing with your imaginary boyfriend.”

 

Allura clenched her hands into fists. Not here. _Not when Keith was listening._ "Stop."

 

She was going to erase that damn grin in Veronica’s face.

 

But not today. Not now. For Katie... for Lance. Don't go down to her level.

 

Without saying anything, she closed the door in her face. She heard a protest from the other side, however, she cared very little.

 

She found Keith sitting on the bed, hunched slightly, looking towards Allura with lost eyes and parted lips.

 

She disconnected the sewing machine and put it away. She entered the bathroom to retouch her makeup. When she finished, she sized him up once more, glaring at him.

 

"Keep your shirt and close the damn door when you leave the room."

 

And without saying anything else, she left a bare chest Keith in her bed without looking back.

 

~*~

 

The party kept pace. Everyone drank, ate and danced. The floral ornaments were still intact, for which Allura was completely proud. Nadia was talking to the boys at the table. Ina and James... danced a little close to each other and Allura wondered _when_ something began to emerge between them. She would ask later.

 

The table decorated with glass cups and an arrangement of flowers in the middle, the turquoise blue tablecloth with details on the edges and the empty appetizer plates were set aside. She had a seat with them in their table. Ina, Nadia, Ryan, James and... well, Allura and _her_ date. Her father was sitting with all the important crew members of the Galaxy Garrison.

 

"We were talking about you..." Veronica sang, handing her a glass of champagne.

 

And although Allura promised not to drink a drop of alcohol again, she was tempted to drown with it. She would need alcohol to stand in front and recite what she had written.

 

So temptation won a point of advantage that night. Allura took the cup and drank all of it.

 

Nadia opened her eyes when she approached them. "Take it easy, my friend."

 

Allura’s lips curved slightly. “Ryan! Long time no see” she said, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek.

 

Ryan Kinkade was one of the officers of the Galaxy Garrison. A potential pilot and one of the best shooters she have ever seen. She watched them train, but she had never talked to him except for Ina and Nadia. Ryan was content to observe, nod and shake his head as a method of conversation, unlike James, who was much more charismatic. Thanks to the girls, a friendship was built between them... despite the fact that after two years at Galaxy Garrison, Allura decided to leave to study fashion design and abandon her father's dream behind, they still contacted and talked... mostly when Allura found time.

 

So only Ryan nodded and smiled. Allura took that as a _glad to see you too._

 

Veronica sat in the seat, by Allura. "I hope your boyfriend doesn’t mind if I seat here... I promise to leave as soon as he comes."

 

Anger made Allura grind her teeth. She straightened, very slowly. And she felt much more upset at the recognition that anger was not really towards Veronica. It was towards Keith. Although part was also Lance's sister.

 

But she deserved that mockery. Why lie in the first place?

 

_You mean, lying to them to prove that their truth is not in fact, true?_

 

Was it true though? Was she miserable? Alone?

 

And somehow, it hurt that Keith said no. It hurt that... he thought that about her.

 

She forced himself to shake her head. “It will not bother. I do not think that-"

 

“Allura! Let’s take some pictures!”

 

Katie waved her hand at Allura, a smile that reached her eyes. Allura walked towards them, on the way, greeted relatives.

 

Sam Holt was the first to hug her. "My second daughter, I finally see you!" He exclaimed, hugging her.

 

Allura returned the hug. "You look great, Uncle Holt."

 

Sam Holt was the work name. Galaxy Garrison Director Sam Holt was his father's best friend. And her mother, as well, would be enjoying his jokes if she were alive... The man she could always turn to if something happened. Since she has memory, it was normal to be at the Holt family parties. Sam Holt and Colleen Holt were part of their family, as were Matt and Katie. Since childhood they have been together...

 

 

Sam Holt smiled at her. “Everything was great, honey. Thank you."

 

 Colleen Holt hugged her in the same way. “It has been impressive. I am delighted with my dress” she said, turning on herself.

 

Allura let out a laugh.

 

Katie found her. “She is mine. Bye!”

 

And everything happened quite smoothly. Allura and Katie danced together, enjoyed the music, salsa and Quimbara from Celia Cruz. Lance, Katie and Allura took several photos together. And she made Katie promise to send them as soon as possible to hang it in her apartment.

 

Among laughter and some tears, they hugged. Allura remembered those days when she hugged Katie to reassure her after a bad day, or simply because Katie needed her. She remembered those days where in bed, they snuggled to watch movies while they waited for the mask to dry and gossip about school. What a good times...

 

"Hello family! We welcome all our guests who have said present in this important moment for the life of our most precious friends: Lance and Katie.” Allura turned her head towards Rachel, who spoke into the microphone.

 

The waiters began to distribute the food plates and fill the glasses with champagne.

 

“I invite our newlyweds to come to their table. And I call to the stage the person that made all this possible...” Rachel's smile widened as she spotted her in the crowd. "Allura of Altea!"

 

Inhale and exhale.

 

The applause gave her a warm welcome as Allura safely climbed the stairs. Her hand involuntarily put it in her pocket, feeling relieved that the paper was there. And terror... because the paper was there.

 

She had run away from the speech all these months and now the time had come.

 

Her eyes narrowed as she stood, the light penetrating her vision uncomfortably. A few blinks was enough to regulate the view.

 

Her heart was pounding against her chest and she could hear the roar of blood in her ears as she took the microphone in her trembling hands. With the other hand, she pulled out the crumpled paper and began to read. “Those who don't know me, I'm Allura. The maid of honor of this wedding and... Katie’s best friend, I think.” Laughter from above encouraged her to continue reading. “I am very happy to be here with our newlyweds. My two best friends,” she began to say, ignoring those who started to gossip and murmuring, “today they officially decided to share their happiness. Which is relative because a person can be happy eating chocolate all day—“ 

 

What the hell had she written? Really this was the role? Despite the olympic cold in his chest, he continued reading. "Or maybe you can be happy working day and night... without rest?" All the crowd was as lost as her. She needed to stop. She needed to say something better than this. She wanted to leave. This was not the paper, right? Perhaps having written it all exhausted did not make her realize how horrible it was. She looked up and her eyes started searching, something, she didn’t know. What was she looking for? A damn sign that had a better speech? What she did know was that her search stopped when she saw him.

 

She didn't even try to look for him and her eyes found him anywhere. What was he doing there so relaxed, so serene? Why did he watch her? 

 

She shook her head and returned to the paper. “I am honored to be part of this family and honored to have been part of this romantic story that many of you already believe you know.” She stopped immediately.

 

Many pairs of eyes were on her, some tearful, others simply staring, others full of that malice she so loathed. They wanted to sink her. They wanted to see her broken. They expected that. They were watching. She— was sinking. 

 

In the corner of the room was him, watching her cautiously. He was not laughing at her, nor mocking. There was no malice in his eyes. Despite the distance, his face was unperturbed. His long hair now made an elegant ponytail. It looked so... different.

 

Keith tilted his head and lift a hand up, gesturing to calm down. He inhaled deeply and lifted his chin. Proud. She found herself doing the same.

 

And slowly she slid down the paper in her pocket.

 

“Love is where you least expect it. Sometimes you are surprised to have always had it there, under your nose. But believe me when I tell you that it always appears at the right time.” Allura glanced at Lance, who nodded, to glimmer in his eyes. "And when love comes to knock on the door, sometimes we deny it." Katie curved a bittersweet smile. “Sometimes we run away from the idea of giving someone our being. We fear feeling vulnerable. But the point of all this is... to whom we give the power to make us feel vulnerable. And I think it is very brave to give someone that power over you. That's what love is about, isn't it? And I congratulate Lance and Katie for welcoming the love in their lives.” This sounded appropriate, cute… at least not as stupid and sad as what the paper. That paper would be set on fire. “To love, you have to build a house full of trust, empathy, communication, kindness, patience and strength. And it doesn't matter if storms and tornadoes threaten to undo love, if it's the house where it is dwelling is well protected, there's no way it can be destroyed. And Katie?” Her friend nodded. “Lance?” Lance hugged Katie by the waist and leaned his head over her head. “Your love is very well insured. Keep fighting to keep it that way. And I am happy to have you as an example that love does exist.”

 

Stop right there.

 

Her eyes spotted Keith, again. And she saw a small shadow... a tiny smile, a small curve resembling a smile of satisfaction.

 

People started clapping and Allura let out a sigh. It was everything. 

It was over.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You liked it?


	12. Can't take my eyes off of you (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your mysterious boy was not so mysterious."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter already written so I just had to make some modifications... hope you like it!

 

_You're just too good to be true_  
_I can't take my eyes off you_  
_You'd be like heaven to touch_  
_I wanna hold you so much_  
_At long last love has arrived_  
_And I thank God I'm alive_  
_You're just too good to be true_  
**_Can't take my eyes off you_ **

  
_Pardon the way that I stare_  
_There's nothing else to compare_  
_The sight of you leaves me weak_  
_There are no words left to speak_  
_But if you feel like I feel_  
_Please let me know that is real_  
_You're just too good to be true_  
_I can't take my eyes off you_

  
_I need you baby_  
_And if it's quite all right_  
_I need you baby_  
_To warm the lonely nights_  
_I love you baby_  
_Trust in me when I say okay_

  
_Oh pretty baby_  
_Don't let me down I pray_  
_Oh pretty baby_  
_Now that I've found you stay_  
_And let me love you, oh baby_  
_Let me love you_

-Emilie Mover

 

The first thing she did was go to hug her friends Lance and Katie, who kissed her and squeezed her tightly. Then, shrinking slightly, she hugged her father, who held her against him.

"Cheers!"

And everyone drank and laughed, the noise was again the background music in the room.

" _Ya ya... póngame a Celia Cruz o me enojo_." (Enough, put on Celia Cruz or I will get angry) exclaimed Doña Carmen, pulling Don Luis to the dance floor.

_Quimbara quimbara quma quimbamba quimbara quimbara quma quimbamba_  
_Quimbara quimbara quma quimbamba quimbara quimbara quma quimbamba_  
_Eh mama, eh mama, eh mama, eh mama_

_La rumba me esta llamando_  
Bombo dile que ya voy  
Que me espere un momentico así  
Mientras canto un guaguancó  
Dile que no es un desprecio  
Pues vive en mi corazón  
Mi vida es tan solo eso  
Rumba buena y guaguancó

 

Allura turned to her table, greeting each person who stopped on her way. She was quite surprised to see people she had not seen for a few years, some from the Galaxy Garrison and others from High School.

 

But the biggest surprise was when she saw Keith, sitting at the table, socializing warmly with James, Ina, Nadia and...

 

Ryan was speaking with Keith.

 

_How was that possible?_

 

Her steady steps accelerated towards them. With the corner of his eyes, Keith slid his attention to her figure.

 

The boys stopped talking.

 

Nadia winked at her. "Look who finally arrived!"

 

James whispered something in Keith's ear and he grinned. Then, James took Ina by her waist.

 

Allura cleared her throat. "Ummm..."

 

Ina smiled "Keith was just telling us—"

 

"When were you going to tell us, huh?" Nadia said, crossing her arms. "Your mysterious boy was not so mysterious."

 

Her jaw dropped. _How they knew his na_ — "... my boy?"

 

Keith stood up and shrugged, his neutral mask on.

 

Nadia rolled her eyes. "We know Keith from the Galaxy Garrison. Why didn't you tell us that your boyfriend was a pilot?"

 

James hugged Ina from behind. "Keith, Ryan and I have been raised together. I've known Keith since elementary school," he explained, pointing to Keith. "You had it quite

hidden."

 

_No quiznacking way._

 

The universe loves to laugh at her.

 

Keith pursed his lips. "Like I said, I'm just her date."

 

Nadia ate a cupcake and winked at Keith exaggeratedly. "Oh right..." she looked at Allura. "Your father doesn't know. I forgot." Allura opened her mouth to say something but Nadia fastened to explain the others. "They are dating but her father doesn't know so you better keep it quiet!"

 

A nervous tic attacked Allura's right eye. _Why did Nadia have to be so... Nadia?_

 

_Why they knew Keith? Of all the pilots and cadets registered each year at the Galaxy Garrison and they specifically knew Keith._

 

She turned to her supposed date and raised her eyebrows. "Would a few words bother you... in private?"

 

He simply stood up. 

 

Allura took him by the hand and without saying anything else, took him outside. Keith got carried away by her. She ignored the mocking smiles in the boys faces and headed to the exit outdoor.

 

Upon leaving, the heat kissed her skin. The weather was warm, it would soon be dark. They walked to the garden where no one could hear them talk.

 

And stayed close enough for words to stay between them.

 

His wrinkled face made a frown. "I thought you told them you would bring a _date_ —"

 

"Date, boyfriend... same thing" she shrugged, remembering saying those words were not the same hours ago but it did not matter. "What made you change your mind?"

 

The black haired guy leaned back slightly. "Oh, I still think this is pathetic" His body so close to hers yet Allura did not move a bit. His eyes looked down her lips, and came back to her eyes. "I just want to avoid a little headache."

 

Allura snorted. "Seriously? That is your explanation? What do you want me to understand by that?"

 

"I don't need you to understand anything," he replied, crossing his arms. Allura opened her mouth to protest and Keith lift a finger. "If I'm going to do this, it'll be under my rules."

 

"Wait—"

 

"Get me away from your father," he said, taking away something that apparently had become tangled in her hair. Too close. She looked out for breath but his intoxicating cologne was all that came in. Keith leaned back. "I don't intend to talk to him." Allura crossed her arms. "Secondly, no kisses, hugs or photos" He added, stretching my arms. "I will not dance either."

 

Allura inhaled deeply. "Then—"

 

"Just me and a fake smile. I will say I'm your date but nothing more. That's it. Leave it or take it."

 

When she was about to say something, a voice came in. "Oh... look who's here!"

 

Allura turned her head growled a smile. "Sasha."

 

That woman... was still the same cocky and proud high school girl. A viper, a manipulator and blackmailer. Allura envied her eternal curves and round butt. And the tight black acetate silk dress with a deep V-neck and that long hair, not blond but red wine color made her look like the goddess Aphrodite.

 

_Who invited her? Probably Lance or Veronica. Veronica... probably._

 

"Such a long time!" she exclaimed, approaching her. Allura's eyes widened as she noticed her... exaggeratedly lifted chest. She slid her eyes towards hers and pursed her lips. Allura's breasts were way more smaller than Sasha's.

 

Allura didn't understand why but she took a peek at Keith, looking for a reaction. His face hardened and he crossed his arms.

 

_That was his way to check someone out?_

 

"I hope you are having a great time" she snapped, stepping one foot ahead.

 

Sasha's corners of her lips pushed up, a smug smile. "I'm still an Allurance shipper, you know," she commented, biting her lower lip. _Allurance_ was a name made for Allura and Lance as a couple in High School. She had not heard that name in a while. "Tell you a secret? I got a little bit disappointed when I saw the invitation. I always thought you and Lance looked so good together..." Sasha winked at Keith. "But you haven't introduced me to your friend" she purred, touching Keith's arm.

 

A wave of anger overpowered her... her nostrils flared. Allura only prayed that her desire to hang Sasha's head was not because of jealousy.

 

Keith lips curved a corner up... and with a slow deadly movement he pushed her hand away. Allura felt chills and not the good ones. The atmosphere somehow felt heavy and uncomfortable.

 

"Sasha, right?"

 

Allura swallowed hard upon hearing his voice... as soft as the movement of a cobra stalking its submissive prey.

 

Sasha flashed her eyelashes at him innocently. "I don't remember seeing such a handsome face before. Your name is?" She asked, her venomous sweet voice scraping the walls of patience that Allura was losing.

 

Keith, however, tilted his head... his malevolent smile still on. "How do you carry so much hypocrisy?"

 

Allura almost drowns with her own saliva.

 

Sasha blinked, confused. "I do not understand."

 

Keith took Allura's hand and gently rub her palm. "Have a nice stay and get lost" he concluded with that scarily smooth tone, faking a smile as he opened the door that headed inside. Then, Keith turned to Sasha. "And by the way, I think Allura look way more better without Lance."

 

And they left the girl there.

 

Just a thought clouded Allura's mind while they walked through the room. _What the hell had happened?_

 

"Could you do me in favor?" Keith asked his head straight on the room walking to the table. The music slowly entering her ears.

 

"W-what?"

 

"Don't let those idiots step on you."

 

Allura swallowed hard. "I—"

 

"If they want to talk," he continued, turning to her, his ponytail now a little messy, hairs were caressing his face "then give them something to talk about. But stop being so...

good for once."

 

Allura stopped. _Was Keith right? Did they stepped on her? What did he mean about being good? That's why he defended her... because of pity?_

 

People watched them. Those who were not dancing on the dance floor did. Allura recognized Veronica by the corner of her eye.

 

"Allura of Altea."

 

She knew. She knew who was the owner of the voice before turning her head. She knew... when she saw Keith's body tensing.

 

"Iverson."

 

The old man with the patch on his right eye nodded.

 

The famous Iverson. The most ruthless trainer in the Galaxy Garrison. Tall, light chocolate skin, good shape, though, but an ogre in real life. His face was always wrinkled. Like, nothing could exceed his expectations and he always spat people's mistakes in their faces without any filter. Allura always wondered why he was always so... unhappy.

 

Iverson and her father approached them, his father with a strange smile on his face and Iverson... "I did not know this kid was invited" he commented, scrutinizing Keith up and down.

 

Keith lifted his chin and hide his hands on his pockets, letting go of her hand, but said nothing. Iverson and him were stabbing each other with their eyes.

 

Allura cleared her throat and turned to Alfor. "Father, this is—"

 

"Kogane" He concluded, reaching out to him. "Nice to see you again, young man."

 

Allura opened her eyes wide. How did her father knew Keith? How did he recognized him? A suffocating heat invaded her chest.

 

Keith returned the greeting, his face hard as granite. "Sir." Keith gave Allura a _I told you stay away from your father, not to introduce me to him, stupid_ glare.

 

Allura wanted to be back on the stage, which seemed to be much less uncomfortable than this situation.

 

Iverson crossed his arms and growled: "A few vacations have taught you manners at last."

 

Keith shot daggers with his eyes. "You could use a vacation then."

 

Allura's legs wobble. The coldness in Keith's tone was sharp and lethal. She glanced at her father, looking for a reaction, waiting some disapproval at her, at Keith... a scolding.

 

"Intense" Alfor chuckled as his eyes lighted up and turned to Iverson. "Why don't you take a drink while I have a dance with my daughter?"

 

Iverson let out a growl, glaring at Keith with disdain. After a few seconds, he had already disappeared into the crowd.

 

Keith's murdering eyes move towards her. As soon as he connected with her eyes, all his features softened. His tensed shoulders finally relaxed as he unbuttoned the first button on his shirt.

 

Her father lowered his head and coughed. "Well... I have noticed you and my daughter are spending a quite time together however she promised me a dance, right?" he asked, extending his arm to Allura as an invitation.

 

She looked at Keith, searching for just a movement, an emotion, a response through his eyes. Nothing came out. He simply nodded and left.

 

His father's eyebrows knitted. "Intense."

 

Allura smiled sadly at the amused tone.

 

When they reached the dance floor, a soft song began to embrace the atmosphere and the musicians invited everyone to dance with their partners. Allura thought, for a moment she imagined, that Shiro and Adam would be dancing that piece if they were here. Her lips curved up.

 

"So... this man, Kogane."

 

Allura looked up at him. "Father, he is just my date."

 

"The Commander of the skies... a little hotheaded but a talented pilot. He has taken full control of the Altean ship in less that 2 minutes and broke my record on Route # 3..." Allura knew that. She still remembered her shocked father when he found out. With his hand, Alfor delicately brushed his thumb against her cheek. "I'm not going to lie. It got me off guard when I saw you together. But I ought to understand..." She frowned, spinning and coming back to his arms. "You have grown. You are an independent woman so you don't need to tell me all the details of your daily life. Neither owe me explanation. Live your life, princess. You know what is best for you."

 

Allura lowered her head. Was her father disappointed?

 

Thanks to heaven, he still hadn't heard about the time she was almost assaulted.

 

The time she met Keith.

 

"I told you, Dad. Just my date" she insisted, turning her head to a side.

 

Her father's chest trembled softly. "A date who likes to stare at you."

 

Allura glanced involuntarily to where Keith should be. She was surprised when she evidently noticed that Keith was observing her, while talking to Ryan with a cup in hand. His penetrating gaze despite the distance, made her cheeks warm.

 

And she knew that her father noticed the ruby color on her cheeks when she heard him letting out a laugh.

 

 

~*~

 

"Keith Kogane."

 

Allura turned her head from her plate to see Katie and Lance standing besides them.

 

Finally it was time to eat and Allura was about to eat the porcelain plate. The people at the table were already on the dance floor. However, Keith and Allura ate together in silence. They had not commented anything. They didn't even look at each other. Allura only smiled at those people who were eyeing her side. Keith, he had a long face all day.

 

And he didn't want to dance. _I said it from the beginning. I won't dance..._ he had told her when Allura stared at him with puppy eyes.

 

That's why he didn't say a word since she had sat next to him.

 

Keith wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Congratulations, Pidge."

 

Katie put a hand on Keith's shoulder. "Lance, this is Keith Kogane, Shiro's brother."

 

Allura took a sip from her wine. Katie stared at her, lifting her eyebrows and Allura could have swear that she read in her caramel eyes: _I need to be updated._

 

"I think I have seen him before..." Lance pouted and narrowed his eyes. Then his face lighted up, recognition crossing his features. "You are mullet guy!"

 

_Mullet guy._

 

Keith rose from his chair, leaving the plate of food and extended his hand. "Keith."

 

A shiver ran Allura's spine when she noticed the sharp cold tone of his.

 

Lance didn't seem to flinch and returned the greeting, his mouth slightly turned down. "Lance" he spat, his really serious face a sign of... something hidden. "You know Veronica, right?"

 

Allura's head cocked to a side. _Where did that question come from?_

 

Keith ignored him completely and turned to Pidge. "As you know... Shiro couldn't mak—"

 

"Is okay. He told me" Katie fascinated to say. "You came, which is like, a miracle." Then, Katie's eyes slid to Allura. "Are you two together or something?"

 

Allura rolled her eyes. Of course Katie wouldn't have any... filter. "Keith is my date."

 

Katie nodded, an amused smile crept in her face. Lance, however, crossed his arms. "Since when do you guys are dating?"

 

Allura stopped the fork in mid hair. She never thought about creating a story.

 

"Why you care?" Keith asked, reclining from the chair where Allura sat.

 

Lance's shoulders tensed but his eyes sparkled, accepting the debate. "Why couldn't I, _Keith_?"

 

Katie and Allura found each others eyes and shared the same discomfort. Both boys stared at each other... Keith, looking calmer than Lance. But, the tension between them was evident. 

 

 _You're just too good to be true_  
_Can't take my eyes off of you_

 

Katie took Lance's hand. "You don't want to dance that song?"

 

Suddenly all anger disappeared from Lance's face and were replaced with a soft smile. He leaned, as if Katie was a Queen that needed request. "Would you give me the pleasure of dancing this piece with me, _mi amor_? (my love)."

 

After Katie rolled her eyes as always, they were carried by the music to the dance floor.

 

 _You're just too good to be true_  
_Can't take my eyes off of you_

 

Keith, watched the new marriage and said nothing. Allura returned to her plate, but she had lost her appetite. At least the uncomfortable moment between the men was gone and replaced by this eternal silence.

 

She looked around but her father was gone, excusing himself from having to solve some issues at the Base in Texas. It was quite late and there was little left to finish this celebration.

 

Luis danced with Lisa and Don Antonio, Doña Carmen and Lance's grandparents had left. According to Doña Carmen, "the party ends when there is no more salsa." Rachel was there with her boyfriend, looking incredible gorgeous in her dress and that belly, dancing in a slow pace. Marco was talking warmly with a guy she has never seen before and the little ones were running around the place, eating from the guest's tables whatever they found.

 

And Hunk was there dancing with... _Shay?_

 

_The model Shay? From the Victor Sacred Angels?_

 

She looked beautiful in that yellow off shoulder neckline dress. The sepia brown skin of her leg was peeking out from the slit skirt. Her hair was free in her natural beautiful afro, giving the world a example of what simplicity could look like: perfection.

 

Allura wondered how Hunk and Shay met... Shay was an international recognized model. Allura has never had the opportunity to work with her, however she has seen her walking down the runway with dresses from Malacoti... multiple times. Allura once saw Shay in the magazine wearing one piece of her Balmera collection. It would be incredible to have a word with her.

 

_But now? When everyone was enjoying the day? Why the need to talk about work?_

 

"Why a beautiful lady like you is seated here dying of boredom?"

 

Allura smiled at Matt, who was by her side now with a grin in his elegant and handsome face. Involuntarily, she turned her head to Keith, who was in the bar, his not so broad back and small waist was a particular view. But she shook the head and found herself accepting Matt's hand and walking to the dance floor.

 

_I need you baby, if it's quite alright_  
_I need you baby to warm a lonely night_  
_I love you baby_  
_Trust in me when I say okay_

 

Right away, she felt herself flying. In Matt's arms, she laughed. It was something she loved about him. His jokes, his positive self, his confidence. She felt comfortable around him.

 

And spinning around, and whispering one or some compliments...

 

"So you brought a date."

 

Allura flinched. "Sort of."

 

A look of supreme satisfaction crossed his face. "So you have a thing for long haired guys, uh?" he teased, lifting his eyebrows.

 

She rolled her eyes. "It is complicated."

 

A smug smile curved in his lips. "You got to see Veronica's face when you walked out holding hands. It was priceless. Everyone is talking about how much we look alike" he commented, amused.

 

Allura stared at him with brooding eyes.

 

 _Oh, oh, pretty baby, "Don't let me down," I pray_  
_Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay_  
_And let me love you, oh, baby, let me love you, oh, baby_

 

She tilted her head back as he moved and the song finished. When she looked up, she found a messy Matt, panting slightly. His graceful hair, was a completely nest. Allura's hand tucked a hair behind his ear.

 

"Thanks, babe" he said, recomposing and leading to her table.

 

Then she hesitated.

 

Veronica was talking with Keith, very closely. Keith was attending to her, a small curve in his lips formed. Lance's sister was biting her lip and touching his shoulder delicately. And Keith did nothing to move it away. She was flirting with him and...

 

_Did they know each other as well?_

 

That hint of boiling heat she felt inside was not a good sign and Allura didn't know what it was.

 

Matt cleared his throat. "Are you okay?"

 

Allura shook her head and slid her eyes to him. Worry crept in his brown and charming eyes. "Yeah... why?"

 

Matt twisted a smile. "You look like you've sucked a very bitter lemon."

 

Allura looked away.

 

Then a loud noise interrupted the mixed feelings building up in her head. The girls, including Nadia and Ina, piled up to pick up the bouquet. Allura divert her way and approached the girls. It was better idea than going with Keith and Veronica. However, her eyes turned back to where Keith was. Veronica said something in his ear and Keith answered with few words.

 

 _You know Veronica, right?_ Lance had asked.

 

"Are you ready?" Shouted Katie, her eyes scanning in the crowd. Once she saw Allura there, Katie smiled, a true smile that reached her glimmering caramel eyes.

 

Then, the girls waited for Katie to turn her back on them and they all disorganized. Allura took the corner, where normally the bouquet did not reached. She wasn't going to fight for a bouquet of flowers. She wasn't so desperate and to begin with, she didn't even care. 

 

"One... two... and..."

 

But, as always, the universe loved to make fun of her. So much, that the bouquet launch seemed planned. The bouquet literally fell into her hands.

 

 

But Allura quickly and accidentally _threw_ the bouquet in another direction, towards the center. Looking as if it had _slipped_ off her hands. Girls like hungry piranhas began to fight for it.

 

Katie laughed and then it was Lance's turn. Allura tried to contain her laugh when Lance started looking for the liguilla under her dress and Katie was muttering something with her face red as a tomato.

 

And so the minutes passed. They distributed the cake and the guests ate. Some left and others danced on the dance floor as if there was no tomorrow. Allura stayed with Matt, who took her out to dance in each song. At least she wasn't alone anymore... of course, Matt was like a brother to her. He had lived with her almost all the life. She had seen him entering his room in the Garrison with one or another girl... he used to wink at her sometimes when she caught him. But, _"monkey doesn't kill monkey,"_ Matt would tell her every time she caught him doing the odd mischief.

 

They were now big. They no longer needed to hide their actions to anyone. However, there was a line of confidentiality between them.

 

That's why it didn't bother her when Matt grabbed her hand and led her to Katie and Lance, who were already saying goodbye to the guests. Sam and Colleen Holt were already leaving just like Lance's family. It should be emphasized that his family filled more than half of the room.

 

Katie hugged her and kissed her shoulder. "Thank you" she whispered in her ear. "I love you."

 

Allura's eyes watered. "And I love you."

 

Lance hugged her as well. "Thank you for being here... and be careful."

 

Allura frowned, but Lance smiled at her and taking Katie by the hand, they left.

 

There were few who remained dancing; the others gradually left the room. They were already past one in the morning.

 

After dancing with Matt until the musicians said goodbye, the employees began to collect everything. Matt said goodbye to Allura with a warm hug, excusing himself that tomorrow he would leave for an important meeting with his father.

 

"Nice party, right?" said Hunk, walking towards her.

 

Hunk and Shay were holding hands.

 

And it seemed like her face did not hide the expression of surprise because Shay let out a chuckle. "We have been dating for years now, but I wanted to keep it out from the paparazzi."

 

Allura's cheeks blushed, and nodded. "Your secret is safe with me."

 

Shay gave her a smile. "I love your Balmera collection. It really picked up the personality and character of my people, as well as our history."

 

Allura was fangirling inside her head. Shay knew who she was. Allura could not believe it. Shay knew her work.

_Shhh... take it easy. Professional._

 

"I'm glad you like it. It is an honor to know you wear my pieces."

 

That was okay, right?

 

Hunk laughed, pulling her close, a hand in her waist. "You could be a wedding planner as well. This wedding was wild and awesome."

 

"Without your food it would not have been the same, so thank you."

 

A blush kissed Hunk's fluffy face. Shay laughed and gave him a kiss in the cheek, looking way too adorable. Allura found herself craving for that kind of... affection.

 

After some more shared words, Hunk and Shay decided to leave, saying goodbye. Allura then, went to her table, a chill caressed her spine when she noticed that Keith was still there and Veronica was there too. Of course, now James, Ina, Nadia and Ryan were also added.

 

"Allura... finally."

 

Fatigue and tiredness began to whisper in her ear _sleep, sleep, sleep_... Therefore, she had no strength to fake a smile... nor to talk to Veronica. 

 

Nadia hugged her. "Ready for our adventure tomorrow?"

 

Allura inclined her head to a side. "What do you mean?"

 

"So we decided to stay some days here..." Nadia took a piece of cake intact from the waiter's tray carrying the leftover food to discard, "and you are staying some days, right?"

 

Oh. _Quiznack_. "Wonderful."

 

That was Katie's fault. Katie paid her a few extra days on the island so Allura couldn't throw them away _and enjoy vacations._

 

Ina bounced on her toes and peeked her head over James's shoulders. "We could go out to see the city together tomorrow."

 

The sleepiness was screaming inside her brain. It was unbearable. All the work she had to do knocked on the door of her memory. She just wanted to sleep late and complete all the work. "Sure... why not?"

 

"Are you coming?" James asked to Keith, who turned his head to him with a blank face.

 

"I hav—"

 

"Yes. He will be" said Allura, taking him by the arm.

 

Keith twisted a grimace though, his hand covered hers.

 

Veronica raises her eyebrow. "So you are really dating."

 

"I guess you know each other, as well" she spat, pressing Keith's arm unconsciously.

 

"Yeah," Veronica shrugged. "We took some courses together in the Garrison."

 

Allura pursed her lips. "Nice."

 

Veronica narrowed her eyes. "I honestly always thought you were lying about your mysterious boyfriend." Then, she smiled at Keith. Allura gritted her teeth but kept her anger inside herself. "But I don't think Allura has paid a wedding date just to prove a point. That would be so lame." Allura's heart stopped beating. Veronica gave her a malevolent look. "I didn't expect you to be Keith's girlfriend."

 

Keith pulled her close against him. "Is a small world" he shrugged.

 

Ryan and James looked at each other and then looked at Keith. "We are going to the club to have some drinks... do you sign up?"

 

Keith pouted... he did it when he concentrated on something. "Yeah."

 

Ina kissed James and took Nadia by the arm. "We are tired so the bed awaits us."

 

Nadia frowned as Ina pulled her toward the exit door. "I'm not tired."

 

But Ina hissed something and both disappeared.

 

"I will touch up my makeup and go down with you," said Veronica, walking to her room.

 

Ryan and James's faces twisted completely. Just perfect.

 

Without saying anything else, everyone left the great room full of memories and happy endings. Keith and Allura walked in silence, without looking at each other. Even in the elevator, he didn't bother to say a word. Besides, she was too tired to feel the tension between them. What used to be stabbing and anxious... it was just like a little sting.

 

Allura with her head up, walked out of the elevator and in the blink of an eye was already in her room.

 

And she heard Keith's footsteps behind her.

 

But she didn't care much. Allura began to part with her earrings and place them on the table.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"I'm taking a shower and going to sleep," she sighed, sitting on the bed to take off her heels.

 

Keith hummed softly. "Right..." he went to the mirror and took off his ponytail, combing his hair. "Look, I gotta leave tomorrow."

 

Allura was too tired to be astounded. "Why?" she winced, her feet throbbed in pain.

 

Keith unfastened the buttons on his neck. "Shiro paid for just one night. So, my flight leaves tomorrow morning."

 

"But—" _but what?_ What was she going to say? "Do whatever you want" she spat coldly instead. "You were not helpful, anyway."

 

Keith looked her up and down, frowning. "You said this farce would be just one day. So... my services are over. "

 

"Well, I must notify you that it was a terrible service," grunted Allura, trying to reach the back zipper.

 

"I said I was your _date_ " he fumed back, narrowing his eyes.

 

"A grumpy, crotchety, churlish _date_." Her breath quickened. "And you left me alone. You never told me if I looked pretty. You never smiled at me. You were just..." Allura dropped her hands -now fists- down " _you_."

 

"And what do you wanted?" he barked, gritting his teeth. "A perfect man? Another cheap Lance?" She noticed his voice trembling... breaking. She bit her lip, stepping back. Keith let out a bitter and acid laugh. "Well, sorry for not being the charming prince of your pinky and perfect princesses stories." He walked to her, his nostrils flared, his mouth was compressed into a line. "You want people to respect you?" He asked, pointing at her. "Stand up for yourself."

 

Allura's jaw clenched. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and covered her eyes with a hand.

 

"This is not about me. And you do not have to care if I am too good or weak for my own good" she replied, letting herself calm down with the soft aroma of peaches she brought. "The problem here is that I asked you to help me and you were never at my quiznacking side."

 

Keith crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, irritated. "You were never with me."

 

"You spent the whole wedding talking to Veronica" she said back, controlling her tone and frowning slightly.

 

"Talking to James and Ryan... if Veronica was there it was not my fault or my problem." Allura rolled her eyes at his defensive tone. Keith clenched his jaw. "Besides you had fun with Holt all night so maybe you should ask him to play as your _date_ next time."

 

Allura let out a growl when she felt a surge of pain in her arms as she didn't reach the zipper. _Why did she complicate her life by placing the zipper there?_ "If you cooperated just a little, maybe I should not have gone to Matt."

 

"If you hadn't lied in the first place..." he snarled, rubbing his temples. "If you had a little confidence in yourself... you wouldn't be in this mess."

 

"What do you want? To go and tell everyone that this is a lie?"

 

"It is an option." He sighed, his features softening. The tension felted some seconds ago faded away slowly. "Why do you and Veronica hate each other so much?"

 

"I don't know why she hates me but I'm not interested to find it out either" Allura hissed, stretching her arms to reach it, and sighed. She should just wash her face and sleep with her dress on.

 

Keith walked towards her and turned her around with his arms. Her back now facing him. Allura blinked, somewhat lost. What he was doing?

 

But, her nerves woke up when she felt his fingers tracing her spine as he lowered the zipper.

His touch was fire against her skin. A thunderstorm attacking her being.

 

He stopped in the mid of her back. "Can you reach the zipper now?" He asked, his husky voice and his warm breath crashing into the back of her neck.

 

Allura closed her eyes and let her imagination travel... an erotically fantastic scene in her head took hold of each sense. Keith lowering the zipper completely, brushing with his hands on her bare breasts, her abdomen, her waist... moaning against his neck, Keith alluring her with his lips and words. She moaning his name over and over again as he—

 

She shook her head, let out a shaky breath and nodded. At the time she had reached the zipper to put it down completely, he was already heading for the door.

 

"You like Veronica?" she held her dress tightly. "That's why Lance asked if you knew her? Did you two dat—"

 

Keith turned to her with killer eyes. "I don't like that woman. Stop right there."

 

She did not flinched. "Why? She is pretty."

 

He scoffed, rolling his eyes, again. "She is not my type."

 

"I didn't know you had a type."

 

"Again, evading the main subject."

 

Allura took a step forward. A chilly breeze kissing the naked skin of her back. "Which subject? Of you being an ass and horrible _date_ or me and my fake relationship with you and how I try to show the people I'm not as miserable and lonely as they think I am. Which, at the end of the fucking day, what they think is true. Tell me... _which one_ was the subject?"

 

Covering his face with his hands, Keith let out a tired sigh. Regret crept into his face. "I did not mean that."

 

"But you said it" she shrugged with indifference. "And you know it's true. I am miserable."

 

"Allura..."

 

She hated it. She hated the way he said her name and she wanted to run to him.

 

If she hated it... then she needed to clear things. _Maybe Keith was right._

 

Her eyes were slowly giving up and she was craving for a hot shower. Her unsteady steps made their way to the bathroom, which Keith was halfway through. And Allura wasn't tired enough to notice his body tensing as she walked by him.  "I will tell them that you and I are nothing and I made this up." If he was surprised, he did not seemed like it. His unreadable face was covering his humanity. Allura looked away. "Since I owe you, I will pay for your flight, anything you need—"

 

Keith lifted his chin, pride in his eyes. "I don't need your money."

 

A fight was coming... she could feel it. But Allura was too exhausted to fight her now.

 

"But if you just want to leave, I'm not going to beg you to stay. And I hate lying as much as you. I really do. And I think all this was a bad idea."

 

"Allura—"

 

"I am truly exhausted." She continue her way to the bathroom, opening the door and glancing Keith over her bare shoulder. "So I will think about this stupid disaster tomorrow. Today, in a few hours... whatever. Anything else you would like to say or complain?"

 

Keith lingered there, his eyes sharp as a blade. "No. You?" 

 

"No" she spat back. "Thanks for helping me in your own way. I'm not going to bother you anymore. Leave, please."

 

And without adding something else, she closed the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is in process but I do not promise a soon update! Thank you so much for all the support! Thank YOU! All the love!
> 
> I have to clarify just in case: I have NOTHING against Allurance shippers. I think the pair is adorable and cute. However, we will get to know what Allura thinks about ‘Allurance’ soon and how it became part of her past. 
> 
> All ships are valid because we have a alternate realities. Thanks, Slav.


End file.
